Under Pressure
by Zombie Brains
Summary: After being thrown into a new world, Atemu finds himself in the arms of an Empress who want nothing more to call him her groom. Yuugi has finally found his grandfather but was it worth the poison now flowing through Atemu's veins? Complete.
1. Tests and Tidal Waves

Disclaimer: I think since I got a couple reviews for Unknown to Others, I'll go ahead and start this one.

I do not own Yuugioh. I do not own the characters, nor do I own the Turtle Game Shop. I do own the plot and this story, though. I guess with that information, I can go ahead and start.

Under Pressure

Tests and Tidal Waves

Yuugi Motou shifted in his seat, biting the tip of his eraser. His Algebra teacher was patrolling the classroom like an eager hawk. He looked down at his test again.

I don't know this, he thought desperately.

Still looking down, his eyes shifted to his side. He glanced uneasily at Seto Kaiba's paper. Then he glanced at Kaiba. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his mouth was a thin severe line, and he was glaring at his test in front of him as if wanting to set fire to it. Kaiba glanced up at his teacher quickly to see if she was watching, and then shifted himself slowly.

Kaiba noticed Yuugi's prying eyes and wrote at the bottom of his test, WE HAVE DIFFERENT PAPERS.

Yuugi rolled his eyes and gave Kaiba a tiny appreciative smile and bent over his own test again.

Walking home from school...

"How bad was that stupid test?" Joey asked, yawning.

"It must have come from the fiery depths of Hell like Ms. Nations herself." Tristan snapped, speaking of the Algebra teacher.

"She gave out seven detentions in my class." Tea said, angrily. "One was to me. I wasn't even talking!"

"Right..." Tristan said, smiling.

"Because we believe that." Joey mocked.

"Oh yeah..." Tristan said, poking Tea in the arm, "you _never _talk."

"Perish the thought!" Joey cried, feigning distress.

Yuugi was silent, while Joey and Tristan irritated a particularly furious looking Tea. He was going over the test in his head.

Yami? He said finally.

Yes?

Did I do my test right? Yuugi asked Yami this because when Yuugi read his school books, Yami hovered over his shoulder, read whatever Yuugi was reading, and retained most of the information.

Most of it.

"Motou! Motou! Come here! Hurry!"

Yuugi was snapped out of his conversation by Seto Kaiba's shouts.

Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, ran around the corner, crashing into Tristan and Tea. Kaiba was the first to recover.

"Motou! Your grandfather!" Kaiba gasped, completely winded.

There was an awkward silence, then….

"What happened to Gramps?" Joey shouted.

"He- your- gone- your shop!" Mokuba spat out between labored breathing.

Yuugi exchanged worried glances with Yami.

"What happened?" Yuugi said, feigning calmness.

"Someone vandalized your game shop! They tore everything apart. They got the main shop, your living room, and upstairs! And you grandfather, he's gone! Nowhere to be found!" Kaiba shouted.

"GONE?" Yuugi yelled.

Yugi, please allow me to take over. Yami said.

Yuugi readily accepted Yami's offer. The Millennium Puzzle glowed faintly; Yami was pulled to the surface.

"Now Kaiba," Yami said, his voice emotionless, "do you know what happened?"

"No," Kaiba said casting a worried glance over his shoulder.

"Well then," Yami said in his low, soft voice. "We'll just have to figure it out, won't we?"

"Yeah!" Joey shouted, his brown eyes shining. "I can smell an adventure ahead!"

Tristan looked at him incredulously.

"You moron! What do you think is going on? You think this is a game? Yugi's grandpa is in trouble!"

"Listen," Kaiba cut in, "Mokuba and I will help."

"Thanks Seto." Tea said.

"The small talk can wait." Yami snapped, agitated.

"Let's go!"

When they arrived...

"Why is everything soaking wet?" Tea asked.

The game shop was drenched from the linoleum floor to the cobweb strung ceiling. The cardboard cases to board games were soggy and damp. Even the "Ultra Rare" cards in glass display cases had managed to turn into wet, colorful piles.

And everything was torn apart, just as Kaiba had described. Chess pieces were flung everywhere, along with Chinese Checker pieces, role playing video games, and Dungeon Dice Monster dice. Posters had been torn down and shredded. Glass cases were shattered. The cash box had been thrown on the ground, as if the person who had flung it there had gotten frustrated.

"Do you think it was a robbery?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Who would rob a game shop?" Tristan pointed out.

"Who would rob a game shop with a water gun?" Joey said, smiling.

"Maybe it wasn't a robbery." Yami said, crouching down and picking up the cash box. He held it up and shook it fiercely, and it jingled loudly. He looked around, frowning. "Nothing seems to be missing."

"Maybe it was vandals." Kaiba said. "It certainly looks like it."

"Or perhaps our new friends were looking for something." Yami said, his eyes flashing.

"What's so special that's in a game shop?" Mokuba asked.

"Solomon."

"It was a kidnapping? We should call the police." Tea said, sounding worried.

Then, without warning, a large wave of water came cascading down the stairs into the living room where everyone was. Needless to say, with the pressure of the water, the room filled up very quickly.

Mokuba, being the shortest went under first. Kaiba plunged his hands under and plucked his brother out of the water and held him to his chest.

Yami, the next shortest, went under next, and just as quickly as the water had pulled him under, it filled his lungs. Just as he was about to lose conciseness, he felt a strong grip wrap around his wrist and pull him up. When he got to the top, he gasped for breath but only managed to swallow more water. His vision was blurred and darkening but Tristan still had his iron clad grip on Yami's wrist, so he couldn't sink to the bottom. Everyone fought to keep their heads above water, trying to throw off the suffocating mass surrounding them all, as the room was still filling up with water.

Then as quickly as it came, the water disappeared, including the water Mokuba and Yami had managed to inhale.

Everyone had been floating about four feet off the ground in the water, trying tokeep their heads above water,and now that it was gone they all fell. And landed with a thud.

Everyone stood up except Yami and Mokuba, who were still trying to catch their breath and coughing up water. Everyone was soaking and chilled to the bone.

"What just happened?" Kaiba asked, trying to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"I dunno," Tea muttered, wringing the remaining water out of her hair.

"It smelled like salt water." Joey said.

"Yami or I could've told you that." Mokuba spat furiously.

"What was ocean water doing in the middle of the game shop?" Tristan asked, pulling Mokuba up and letting Mokuba lean on him for a bit.

"I'm sure it has something to do with Gramp's disappearance." Joey said, helping Yami to his feet.

"I'll bet that water took Solomon where ever it came from." Yami said. "Now we just need to find out where it came from."

"Why do you think that water came after us?" Tea asked, staring at the staircase as if the water was going to suddenly pour back down it. Mokuba went into the kitchen for towels.

"I'll bet whoever took Solomon doesn't us to follow." Kaiba said, suspiciously.

"Or perhaps they do." Yami said, his eyes flashing while he kept his voice emotionless.

"What?"

"Why else would they show us how they took Solomon? Why else they have left so much evidence? Why else would they withdraw their water, when they could have let us drown?"

"Do think they're trying to lead us into a trap?" Tea asked anxiously.

"I'm sure of it." Yami said, harshly.

"Yami, you think everything's a trap." Tristan said, accusingly.

Yami looked at Tristan, with hard eyes and a frown that dug premature spider- web-thin lines into Yami's face.

"Yes. I do. And that's why we're all still alive."

"Look I'm sure this nothing to get really worked up about. I mean, Mr. Motou might just be out or something." Kaiba said, uncomfortably.

"Uh, guys? I think you'd better come look at this." Mokuba called from the kitchen.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and peered out of the window.

What looked like large, storm clouds circled around in the sky. They looked like storm clouds but they were a bright blue were circling around the peer on the other side of town. The ocean, which surrounded the city on all side except one, was thrashing around fiercely, tossing boats around like pebbles.

"Nothing to get worked up about, huh, Kaiba?" Yami snapped.

To Be Continued….

Review and I might finish.


	2. Kidnappers and Strangers

Disclaimer: It's chapter two time, my dears. Once again I don't own Yuugioh. But if I did things would be quite different… like Yami would have a girlfriend named Yuki… heh heh… anyway… on with the story.

Thankies Thelevnalchemist for your... erm... inspiring words. Well, you've wished it... so shall it be. Here we go...

Under Pressure

Kidnappers and Strangers

The ocean raged. The harsh winds blew the already infuriated waters on the docks where boats tied on and thrashing, wildly. The ropes wrapped around the poles on docks and rails on boats were snapping. The boats and yachts were flying in every which direction crashing into other boats or ending up beached.

"It feels like a hurricane is going to blow up on shore!" Joey cried.

"But there's no rain!" Tristan called.

Tristan was quite right. There was no rain but the shy was still hidden by dark, billowing clouds. Blue tinged with purple.

"Seto! What's going on with those clouds!" Mokuba screamed.

Kaiba glanced nervously at Yami, who was standing quite still, his huge crimson eyes focusing on the clouds. "Pollution?" He answered, feebly.

This caught Yami's attention. "I highly doubt any type of pollution could cause the clouds to turn _blue._"

Waves were beating on the dock on which everyone was standing, drenching them all.

"This shirt is dry clean _only!_" Tea squawked.

"And we all know that's what _really _matters at this moment," Yami said, brushing his soaking bangs out of his eyes.

"Well, how're we going to find Gramps now?" Joey yelled.

"I don't think that should be extremely high on our priority list at this particular moment." Kaiba said, grabbing Mokuba's arm and pulling him back.

"And why not?" Tristan shot.

"Possibly because we just might be dead in about two seconds?" Yami said, his eyes, wide and scared, focused on the ocean.

"That would be it." Kaiba said, still walking backward, off the dock and on land.

A tidal wave, about thirty feet high, was thrashing it's way directly toward land. More specifically the dock and land that everyone was at.

"RUN!" Joey screamed.

No one needed telling twice. They all sprinted away from the dock but, of course, could not outrun the raw power the ocean was throwing at them. The wave cascaded down on them all, sweeping them off their feet, each one of the spinning wildly, their bodies being forced to follow the raging current.

Kaiba lost his grip on his brother, and Mokuba darted away, as if being shot out of a cannon. He collided with Yami, who, instinctively, grabbed Mokuba's arm and pulled him close. Joey and Tea, luckily found each other and Joey managed to wrap his belt around their wrists, just so they wouldn't be stranded alone, if they were dragged into the ocean. Kaiba and Tristan found each other, too. Or rather, Tristan had been spinning out of control and his knee just happened to find it's way to Kaiba's lower chest, winding him completely.

The water was retreating, emptying back into the ocean. And the six unlucky souls that the wave had collected was going with it.

"The pharaoh and his allies have been collected, my lord."

"Excellent. Bring the pharaoh to me. Do what you wish with those little pests."

"Yes, my lord."

Mokuba awakened to find himself on Yami's chest, who was unconscious. They were both soaking wet but they were on a rocky beach, that led to what looked like a jungle. He looked around, his eyes searching for a certain blue-eyed elder sibling. When he couldn't find Kaiba, he panicked. How far apart were they? Where was Tristan, Joey, and Tea? Were they even on the same island?

He looked up at the sky. Were they even on Earth anymore? No… they weren't. The sky on Earth wasn't purple. The sky on earth always had either the moon or the sun. This sky had neither. He didn't like this new, foreign sky. But where was he that his the sky that hung above was _purple_?

He looked at his companion, who was still out cold. He thanked his lucky stars that Yami had a strong sense of responsibility, and grabbed him, Mokuba, when Seto had accidentally let go. Otherwise he'd in this strange new world by himself. Mokuba felt a little bit of relief enter his heart. Yami would protect him. Mokuba knew this for a fact. Yami would make sure that Mokuba was just fine. He felt an all new appreciation for the thin, small-framed man in front of him.

Yami stirred, and coughed. His eyes slowly opened, and he shot up remembering why he had blacked out in the first place. First, he took in his surroundings. Next, his eyes darted around looking around for his friends. When he found Mokuba he searched him over, looking for injuries. Yami seemed contented when Mokuba wasn't hurt. His eyes flickered toward the sky. His face showed no emotion. This was vexing seeing as how Mokuba wanted to know what Yami's reaction was! Finally Yami spoke.

"Almighty God above… where _are _we?"

Joey woke with a start. He had the craziest dream…. He dreamed he had been swept up by a huge ol' wave and now he was in a different dimension… crazy, eh? Wait… where was he now? And why the _hell _was the sky purple?

"I see you've woken up, Joey."

He turned to see Tea looking miserable. Her hair looked like she had stuck her finger in an electrical outlet. She was missing a shoe and her clothes were ruined. And the was a very tall creature behind her who had chained her hands and ankles together. It looked like a normal person except for the fact that it had gills, vicious looking talons, and fins.

Joey stared at the creature with wide eyes. The creature had multiple what looked like minions behind it that looked almost exactly like it and had chains and hand cuffs hanging off them like jewelry.

"And I see you've met the natives."

"Mr. Joseph…" The one who had a hold of Tea croaked. Joey jumped. It surprised him that this weird-o fish guy knew English.

"What d'you want?" Joey shouted, defiantly.

"I will release you and your woman if you tell me where the pharaoh is."

Joey and Tea turned red. "I don't know where he is! AND SHE'S NOT MY WOMAN!"

"Do not lie. I know you are the pharaoh's most loyal friend. You know where he is. If you do not tell me where he is, I will capture you and your woman and _make _you tell me where he is."

"I'M NOT HIS WOMAN!"

"I DUNNO WHERE HE IS!"

"Very well. Take him!" The creature called to his followers. Within seconds Joey was tied down and chained together with Tea. "You and your woman can share a dungeon."

"I am not his woman!" Tea shrieked.

"She's not my woman!" Joey screamed.

Tristan and Kaiba had landed together in a grass land, with no trees, no water, and no friends in sight. Only grass.

"Mokuba! Where are you?" Kaiba called, his hand on a newly developed bruise on his chest.

"Joey! Tea! Yuugi! Can you hear me?" Tristan shouted, limping because of a sore knee.

"I have a bad feeling about this… how badly were we separated?" Kaiba said, pushing the grass that came up to his thighs out of his way.

"I have no earthly idea… and where the hack are we that the sky is purple? That's not right." Tristan said.

Kaiba sighed and sat down. "I'm worried about Mokuba…"

Tristan sat as well. "I don't there's anything to worry about. Mokuba's a tough kid. And plus I think I saw Yuugi's other self grab him when you accidentally let go. And we both know that Yuugi's other self isn't going to let _anything _happen to Mokuba."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kaiba sighed. "Well what is going to happen now? We have no idea where we are. We've been separated from our friends…"

"… and we're going to attacked by monster fish people." Tristan said, looking wide eyed over Kaiba's shoulder.

"What?" Kaiba said, following Tristan's worried expression. His eyes fell on the a bunch of monsters that looked like mermaid people. They were running straight toward them. "Oh hell! Run for it!"

The two leapt up and hurtled away form the beasts, who, by the looks of it, weren't quite as fast as them. They ran for hours, only pausing for a breath every now and then. They only stopped when they came to a jungle. They decided that this would be the best place to evade their followers, even if they weren't being followed anymore.

"Yami! Watch out!"

Yami had Mokuba slung over his back and was sprinting every which way to avoid his chasers. He probably would have been going faster had a boy almost the same size as him weren't cling to his back. Mokuba discovered that his ankle had twisted when he was spinning furiously with the wave, making it very hard to outrun water monsters trying to kidnap them.

"Damn it all!" Yami swore, his breathing becoming labored.

The monsters were flying at him from every which direction. Their sharp claws never got anywhere Mokuba, Yami made sure of that… but that meant that Yami had to take most of the blunt of these attacks. His arms and chest were bleeding and his vision was getting blurry. He still sprinted ahead, still trying to keep ahead of the monsters.

Another monster leapt in front of Yami, cause him to jerk to the side. His sudden movement surprised Mokuba who clung to Yami tighter. Yami winced, Mokuba's arms squeezing his fresh wounds. Another set of claws slashed his chest, though he wasn't sure from what direction.

Yami! Let me take over! You're hurt! Yuugi shouted in the back of Yami's mind.

And what do you think will happen to you, Yuugi? Yami asked, leaping over a clump of tree roots.

I don't know! But it's better than watching you in pain!

I can't allow it. It's my responsibility… Yami's voice was getting fainter.

"Yami, are you alright?" Yami heard Mokuba's voice from his left, it was distant… and blurred….

Yami stumbled and collapsed. His chasers were closing in. Yami grabbed Mokuba by the collar, and with the last bit of strength he could manage, threw him behind a tree, out of sight. Mokuba saw Yami's eyes go blank before he was completely surrounded by the creatures.

They wouldn't look for Mokuba… they were only interested in Yami.

Mokuba stayed still and quiet, cursing himself for his cowardice, while the monsters tied Yami up, chained his wrists together and picked him up and carried him away…

His eyes burned with suppressed tears. _Why did I just let them take him? Why didn't I help him?_

He looked around. No monsters seemed the to be around anymore. He stepped out from behind the tree. The tears were flowing freely now. _Am I just some sort of coward? Is that it?_

He heard a noise from behind a bush, and jumped and leapt behind the tree again. _Yes…I'm nothing but a coward._

"Where d'you think everyone is? They can't've gone too far."

Wait… Mokuba knew that voice… it was Tristan!

He looked from behind his hiding place. It was Tristan! And Seto!

He leapt out of threw himself around Kaiba's waist, sobbing uncontrollably into his stomach.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said, a hint of relief in his voice.

"There! See? We found someone," Tristan said, looking around as if hoping to see another one of his friends pop out of nowhere. "Wait…" Tristan said, noticing Mokuba's tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Those stupid fish thingies! They hurt Yami and then took him away! He threw me out of the way so I wouldn't get captured along with him and then he passed out. And I didn't do anything about it! And now I don't know where he is!" Mokuba shrieked.

"Oh no! Yuugi!" Tristan shouted.

Kaiba was silent. _They took Yuugi? _

"Now look Mokuba… he used the last of his strength trying to protect you. Strength he could have used to save himself. If you had jumped out and tried to protect him, you would have been taken too, and his sacrifice would have been for nothing." Kaiba looked at Tristan. "We've got to find the others and then get the hell out of this… where ever the heck we are."

"Yeah… but how?" Tristan said, looking crestfallen. Losing Yami was a blow. If he got captured, who knows what could've happened to Joey and Tea?

"Maybe I can help."

The three boys looked around to see the source of the voice. A gorgeous woman with bright blue eyes and hair walked toward them. She had a simple blue tunic that reached down to her knees and blue flip-flops.

"My name is Aura. I might be able to be of service to you."

Review and be amazed.


	3. Separation and Names

Disclaimer: It's time for chapter three, boys and girls. I don't own Yuugioh. Dur. You'd think by now people would know that, but no!

Under Pressure

Separation and Names

The boys spun around, Tristan tripping over himself.

"Who're you?" Kaiba demanded.

"I've already told you, child. I'm Aura."

"What'd'you want?" Mokuba spat furiously.

"I've come to assist you, my dears."

"Help us, eh? Well then you can help us by telling us what the heck those weird things chasing us were!" Tristan asked, trying to be as polite as possible, not wanting to scare off the only thing in this weird world that hadn't attacked them yet.

"The things that stole your friends were Water Sprites. They-" Aura began kindly.

"What'd' you mean _friends_?" Tristan asked, worried.

Aura blinked at him.

"Two young ones were captured by a large amount of Sprites… a female and a male. One was blonde and as fiery as any shark I've ever seen. The other had brown locks… the female… she was loud and complained the whole way to the palace. I think she was hoping to be let go because she was annoying. And of course the Pharaoh and the young man whose mind he inhabits." Aura said.

"That's Joey and Tea." Tristan said quietly.

"What palace?" Kaiba said.

"The palace of the Empress Typhoon." Aura said.

"Typhoon?"

"Yes. Empress Typhoon Sapphire, the queen of this area."

"Her _name _is Typhoon?"

"Indeed. Her powers over water showed at a very young age, so she was named after what she frequently caused when she threw a temper tantrum." Aura answered promptly.

"_That_ doesn't sound good." Mokuba said.

"What does she want with our friends?" Tristan asked suddenly.

Aura's large aqua blue eyes turned slowly on Tristan. "She wants nothing with you friends. She merely wants the pharaoh."

"First: the pharaoh is our friend, too!" Kaiba said, a little more loudly than needed. "Second: why does she want him?"

"Your… friend?" Aura said slowly.

"Uh… yeah."

"Hmm… I wouldn't think a pharaoh would befriend commoners."

"Well this one did." Mokuba said, fiercely.

"You never answered my question!" Kaiba said, exasperated. He was getting annoyed with Aura's short attention span already. "Why does Typhoon want Yami?"

"One does not know. One can only hope she isn't in the mood to slaughter innocent people again."

"Again?"

"Yes. Empress Typhoon is not a kind girl. She get angry and starts ordering her men to kill off villagers who become too rebellious."

"Girl? Typhoon is a kid?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes. The Empress is only sixteen years of age."

"Isn't that the same age as Yami?" Mokuba asked Kaiba.

"Give or take a few thousand years." Kaiba answered.

"Pharaoh is sixteen as well?" Aura asked, suddenly showing signs of worry.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It is said… that the young Empress is looking for a… suitor." Aura said, watching the three boys' jaws drop.

-

- - -

-

"Let me out of here! I said 'LET ME OUT'!" Tea screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my God Tea… shut up." Joey said, supremely annoying by the racket Tea was making.

"Ugh… why are we here?" Tea asked, miserably, sitting down.

They were locked in a dark, filthy dungeon. Together, as the creature who captured them had promised. Their furnishings included a heap of hay, a bucket, and a single tiny, warped candle. The dungeon was about four feet wide and six feet long, which was terribly cramped for two almost fully-grown teens.

"I can answer that."

Tea leaped up again getting ready to start screaming again. Joey turned slowly. A girl was standing a few paces from the cell door, and a pretty one at that, twirling the keys to the door on her index finger. She was dressed as if she were extremely rich, wearing a beautiful silk gown. There was a loop of silver on her brow studded with sapphires.

"Who're you?" Joey asked.

"I am Empress Typhoon."

"Who now?"

"I am the ruler of this land."

"So… can you let us out? We really want to go home." Joey asked, cranky and tired.

"But then you would miss the wedding." Typhoon said, giving an evil half grin.

"What wedding?" Tea said.

"Why… _my _wedding, of course. I've finally found the perfect man." Typhoon answered.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but we want to go home." Joey said, irritably.

"You'll miss the wedding," the empress said in singsong voice.

"Yes, yes, I _know._" Joey snapped. "But why do I care about the wedding of a gal I don't even know?"

"Because it'll be the wedding of one of your friends, too." Typhoon said calmly.

"What friend?" Joey asked, suspicious.

"The _pharaoh_!" The empress said gleefully. "But we'll have to get rid of that pesky alter ego… which will be a simple task with _my _magical abilities."

"You're going to marry Yuugi?" Joey choked.

"No, you fool." Typhoon sniffed. "I'm going to marry the _pharaoh_. Not some useless little boy."

"You can't have him!" Tea shouted, as if talking of a toy Typhoon had just taken from her.

"I am Empress Typhoon Sapphire! I can have whatever I want! And I want Pharaoh!"

"Does _he _know about this?" Joey asked, his eyes narrowed in fury.

"It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. I will have him." Typhoon said, speaking in a soft, dangerous voice.

"He won't marry you!" Tea spat.

"He will if he ever wants to see you two again."

"You vile woman! You're using us against him!" Joey shouted.

"Yes, I am. At first, I ordered my men to do with you what they pleased, (I thought they would kill you, but apparently not) … but then when they brought you back to me, I decided it never hurt to have some extra leverage."

She let out a cold laugh. She turned on her heel, and strutted to the staircase leading out of the dungeons, pocketing the keys to their cell.

"I'll see you at the reception." She called walking out of sight.

"You won't get away with this!" Joey screamed at the hem of Typhoon's dress.

-

- - -

-

-Yami? Yami? Can you hear me? Are you alright?-

Yami's eyes cracked open. His chest and arms burned. He looked up to see Yuugi hovering over him.

-Yami! Thank goodness!- Yuugi cried.

Yami sat up. He had no shirt on, showing off pure white bandages that had been wrapped around his arms and chest. He looked around, soaking in his surroundings. He was in a very large, elaborately decorated room. He was laying in the center of a huge canopy bed, with silky sheets.

-Yami, it's awful! You're going to be married to some spoiled queen or something!- Yuugi cried apparently bursting with worry.

-What?- Yami said, utterly confused. No I'm not.-

-Yes you are!- Yuugi said, miserably. -The queen person said so!-

-Maybe you misunderstood?-

-No! Yami… this little girl wants to marry you!-

Yami stared blankly at him. -_Little _girl?-

-Yeah, she was only about as old as you!-

-I don't want to get married!-

-I know that and you know that, but this girl know that?-

The door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was the girl Yuugi had seen earlier who said she was going to marry Yami. She closed the door with a snap, and turned to face Yami.

"Oh, Atemu!" She exclaimed. She ran forward and threw her arms around Yami's neck, who promptly turned a delicate shade of pink.

"I'm sorry… have we met before?" Yami asked the girl.

"Oh… how foolish of me… you don't have your memories, do you?" She said, playing with Yami's bangs. "Well… a couple thousand years ago, my family promised your father that if you married the oldest daughter in our family when she came of age, we wouldn't invade and attack Egypt. But before you could marry her, you and her had to turn of age, twelve. You were four years older than her. But just as you turned sixteen and she turned twelve, you just happened to have sealed your soul in that little trinket around your neck to save your country. Obviously, the deal was broken. And we would've attacked, but Egypt was nothing but a bunch of rubble. You had failed in your attempt to save your country. It was destroyed."

Yami and Yuugi stared blankly at her.

"And who are you, pray tell." Yami asked.

"I am Empress Typhoon. And I've come to take your father up on that promise he made to my ancestors all those years ago. You and I are to be married!"

"But I don't want to get married!" Yami cried.

Typhoon turned her eyes on Yami with extreme fury. She grabbed a piece of his hair that she had been twirling around her finger and yanked on it, causing Yami to wince in pain. "You and I are to be married!" She said in a little more than a whisper. Her face was turning red as if she were about to throw a fit.

"I can't get married, I share a body with a young man who has his _own _life." Yami said, disregarding the enraged queen and ignoring the sharp pain in his head.

Typhoon let go of Yami's head and stood up and crawled off the bed. "Oh I know… and I intend on fixing that little problem." She said, snapping her fingers.

"How-" Yami began but the door slammed open again. Many creatures, that looked exactly like the ones who had attacked him in the jungle, filed in to the room.

"These Water Sprites are my loyal soldiers." The young queen said, standing in the center of the room. "My wish is their command. And I wish for them to take you upstairs and prepare you for the separation."

"Separation? What separation?" Yami and he heard Yuugi echo the same thing in his mind.

"Yours and that annoying little boy you share a body with, of course!" Typhoon said.

The Sprites had surrounded the bed and grabbed Yami and hoisted him the air and started to march him out of the room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yami bellowed, trying to wriggle free. "LET ME GO!"

But Typhoon merely smiled and watched as her warriors carried out her soon-to-be husband.

"Can't I?"

-

- - -

-

"Yami can't get married!" Kaiba shouted, as he struggled through the bushes. "He's too young!"

"Not for my people." Aura said.

Aura was leading them to the Empress's Palace, which proved more irritating to her than imaginable. The youngest boy complained a lot. The older brother of the youngest was too loud. The brown-eyed boy was too quiet. The two brothers were horrifically out of shape. They struggled to keep up and then complained or yelled if they fell behind.

"Why does Typhoon want Yami to be married to? Of all the people there are?" Kaiba asked.

"Isn't it true that the Pharaoh saved the earth on multiple occasions?"

"Well… yeah."

"Is it also true that the Pharaoh is a sort of protector of you, your friends, and your family?"

Kaiba glanced at Mokuba. "Yeah."

"Is it also true that the young king is extremely powerful?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that in it's self is enough to catch the Empress's attention, you know. She is attracted to power. As for him being a protector, she enjoys being pampered." She said with a little bitterness, that Kaiba hadn't heard her use before.

"How do you know so much about Typhoon?" Tristan said suddenly.

Aura looked at Tristan for a long time before answering.

"Empress Typhoon is my sister."

-

- - -

-

Yami was strapped to a ice-cold table. His arms and legs were shackled to the table with metal loops. His bare back was chilled to the bone against the steel table. He was jerking and fighting hoping to break free of his restraints. He couldn't make out his surroundings because he was in a dark room with one light, right above him, which was burning brightly.

"Now, now Pharaoh, quit squirming." An old, decrepit man with rotted teeth was standing next to him. "This won't hurt a bit." The old man reached down with bony, knotted hands, and with one finger, pushed Yami's head up so they were looking each other in the eye. "At least… I don't think it will."

Yami jerked his head out of the old man's grip. "Don't touch me!" He snarled.

"Oh, not very friendly, are we, _Emperor_?" The old man said with a wheezing noise Yami could only imagine to be a laugh.

"I'm not your Emperor!"

"No, but you soon will be."

Typhoon entered the room, walking slowly and trying to look as royal as possible, something of which she was failing miserably at. The old man stooped with a low bow.

"Now, Hubby, are you ready?" Typhoon asked cheerfully.

Yami shot her a venom look.

"Oh my," Typhoon said gently.

"If looks could kill, eh?" The old man asked, pushing a cart with a pair of gloves with what looked like enormous needles sticking off the end of every finger except the thumb of each hand.

"Indeed," Typhoon said, picking up the gloves and putting them on.

"What are planning on doing with those?" Yami snapped.

"Pull out you out your other half." She said simply.

"I'll be killed!" Yami said, confused.

"No you won't." Typhoon said, as the old man pushed a button to make the table raise higher to be level with Typhoon's stomach. "You'll be given his own body, just as he will. Now… are we ready to begin?" She asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." The old man croaked.

"Then let's begin." The old man put some sort of mask over Yami's mouth. Immediately a gas was spouting out of it and into Yami's lungs.

He couldn't hear what Typhoon was saying to him. Yuugi was shouting in the back of his head. He couldn't hear Yuugi either. His words were being slurred and mashed together, like a talking toy whose battery was running out. Everything was going dark, but not before he saw Typhoon plunge the gloves into his chest.

The pain was unimaginable. It wasn't physical pain, though. It was as if every bad feeling he had ever felt in his entire life had come back and he was lost in it. Drowning in it. He struggled to fight it off and it only increased. In the back of his mind Yuugi was screaming like he was being torn in two.

The scream was getting further and further away and Yami felt a sensation he'd hadn't felt for years. He was… _alone._ No Yuugi in the back of his mind. He felt the mind link snap, like a twig underfoot. He had his own thoughts now… and he was _alone!_

And he felt being pushed back into a body. A body all his own. It was… _his _body. It was stronger then Yuugi's; he felt it. But there was a horrible pressure pushing his chest. He gasped for air but it wouldn't come in. He felt his heart pounding, his pulse quickening. The pressure was pushing harder and harder on his chest like it was trying to crush him.

"What's going on?" He cried.

"Oh that's right… your old body had asthma, didn't it?" He heard Typhoon's voice float in and out of his head.

Asthma? Is that why he couldn't breathe?

Then he remembered… he was always ill when he was younger, that's why he was always kept inside the palace. He had other illnesses other than asthma, too.

But how on Earth did he suddenly remember that?

The world around him was still black, but he felt another mask being pushed on his mouth, but it wasn't sleeping gas that was being pumped into his lungs this time. It was oxygen. And he accepted it gratefully. He closed his eyes and allowed the air to fill his lungs.

After a few minutes the pressure went away. It didn't vanish completely, but it was just a raw soreness that came with him breathing so hard.

He opened his eyes and noticed that his vision was sharper than Yuugi's. He knew Yuugi's grandfather hadn't been blowing off hot air when he told Yuugi to get glasses to see the blackboard at school. But Yuugi's mother refused, claiming that Yuugi didn't need glasses, he just needed to work harder.

He looked at his hand. It wasn't pale anymore. It was a beautiful shade of tan. He realized that he was lying on the ground, and sat up wondering where Yuugi was. Yuugi was unhooked from the table and was sitting up, looking wildly for something. Yami noticed that the Puzzle was no longer around Yuugi's neck. It was around his.

Yuugi suddenly realized that Yami was staring at him.

"No…" he said, "we've been…"

"Separated, that's right." Typhoon said, pulling off the gloves and throwing them on the cart, which the old man promptly pushed away.

"Yuugi… I can't read your mind." Yami said dully.

"Of course you can't. You don't share a body anymore." The Empress said.

"Yami… you look… darker." Yuugi said.

Yami stood up. He was the same height as Yuugi but held himself differently so that he looked several inches taller.

"Now then, are we ready to prepare for the wedding?" Typhoon asked.

"No, I'm not to be married!" Yami said calmly.

The girl looked furious. "You will if you ever want to see those annoying little worms you call friends again!" She screamed. She stamped her foot on the ground as she yelled and there was a vein pulsing in her temple as if she were holding her breath.

Yuugi and Yami looked incredulously at her. What mood roller coasters this girl rode on…

"Your just a… just a spoiled _brat_!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Typhoon turned a deep shade of red. "You will pay for that!" She cried. "Seize him and then take him down to the dungeons to be hanged!" There was a crash from above and tons of Sprites came running to their queen's aid.

Yuugi felt his heart drop. _Oh no! What have I done? _He thought. But Yami stepped between him and the upcoming Water Sprites.

"Stop."

The Sprites did as they were told. They looked helplessly at their queen, not knowing what to do next.

"Get out of the way Pharaoh!" Typhoon screeched.

"No." Yami said calmly. "You will not touch him."

"And who decided that?"

"I did." Yami said. His voice was soft and calm.

"And why shouldn't I have my soldiers pull you out of the way and chop off the little boy's head?" Typhoon asked, her eyes wild.

Yami was silent for a second. Yuugi looked at him. He was surprised at how… _old _Yami looked. There were tiny hardly noticeable frown lines that led from the corners of Yami's mouth to almost to the edges of his face. There were lines on his brow. There was a regal look about him that Yuugi had never noticed about him before. Yuugi could only imagine all of this was evidence of Yami's years as pharaoh.

But at this moment Yami's brow was furrowed in thought and his mouth pulled into a severe frown. Yuugi guessed these were the traits that had gotten him the minuscule lines etched into his face at such a young age.

Typhoon was still waiting and Yami still had no answer. A look of hopelessness entered Yami's eyes.

"Yuugi is my most loyal friend." Yami said slowly. "Surely you wouldn't want to harm your future husband's best friend, would you?"

Yuugi stared at him. He was going to marry this wretched little girl because if he didn't Typhoon would have Yuugi murdered on the spot.

Typhoon brightened up immediately. "My 'future husband'? So you've finally realized that if I can't have you, you can't have your friends, have you?"

Yuugi jerked his head back to Yami. Yami looked beaten and his eyes reflected the sorrow that must been tearing at his heart.

"Yes… you win, Typhoon." He said miserably.

"Yami, no!" Yuugi cried.

"You will refer to him as Emperor Atemu now, little boy." Typhoon said coldly.

"Atemu?" Yuugi echoed.

"It is my name, Yuugi." Yami said without looking at me. He was staring at the ground. "My real name. I remember now."

"Atemu…" Yuugi said weakly.

"Yes! And he's all mine!" Typhoon cried, lunging forward and grabbing Yami. No… Atemu.

His name was Atemu.

-

- - -

-

Yes, yes I know it was little longer than normal. But I used a smaller font while typing it up so by the time I put it at the right size it was huge. Review please.


	4. Dinner and Dimys

Disclaimer: Chapter four, guy and gals. I don't own Yuugioh… I never will either, bummer, eh? Anyway, enjoy even if this chapter is a bit longer then others.

Under Pressure

Dinner and Dimys

Yuugi was only allowed to walk freely about the palace because he was the Future Emperor's most loyal friend, but he was forbidden to see Atemu. Atemu was to be called "Emperor" even though he hadn't had his coronation yet. Atemu was forced to spend every waking moment with his fiancé. Joey and Tea were set free from their prison but were refused the right to talk to Atemu at all. And all of this was done by the will of Empress Typhoon.

Atemu sat quietly on a plushy cushion in Typhoon's living chamber while she asked him multiple questions about their wedding, standing in front of her mirror, examining herself.

"What do you think should be in my bouquet, My Love?" Typhoon asked, eyeing Atemu like a cat would a mouse.

"Whatever pleases you." Atemu said, sighing. He decided to use this answer for all of Typhoon's questions.

Typhoon walked over and sat next to him, putting her hand on his thigh. "What ails you, My Love?"

Atemu weighed his chances. He would have to be careful with what he asked for, because if he pushed it Typhoon would throw a temper tantrum and lock him in a dungeon until the wedding.

"I wish to see my friends. I haven't seen them in days." He said slowly. He looked at the girl, she was thinking. Obviously she didn't want to relinquish her only playing card to force Atemu's hand, but if he hated her too much, when he became Emperor, he would overthrow her and take the throne. And she genuinely wanted to please Atemu.

"Very well, My Love. You may see them." Typhoon said grudgingly.

-

- - -

-

"What?" Tea cried. "Yami got his own body?"

Tristan, Joey, Yuugi, and Tea were sitting in a tight circle in the middle of the servants' quarters, talking quietly to each other.

"Atemu." Yuugi corrected, flatly.

"And you will call him Emperor Atemu, peasant!" Typhoon called bitterly from behind the group.

Atemu was standing behind Typhoon looking particularly miserable.

"You may talk to him for a short time!" Typhoon said angrily, and stalked off.

"Atem!" Yuugi cried and ran forward to Atemu.

Atemu surveyed Yuugi kindly, his eyes soft and brotherly. "Are you alright, Yuugi?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine, Atem, but what about you?" Yuugi said, his voice wavering slightly at the word "Atem".

"Yes, yes, I fine," Atemu said shortly, as if talking about his own well being was a waste of time. "I was worried about all of you. Has Typhoon harmed any of you?"

"Unless you count capturing us and throwing us in a jail cell the size of a quarter harming us, no." Joey said, walking up to Atemu, slightly dumbfounded at Atemu's current form.

Tea shuffled herself right next to Atemu and slowly poked him in the shoulder. Atemu looked at Tea, bewildered.

"Yami… is it really you?" Tea asked, her eyes shaking.

"Yes, Tea, it is I." Atemu said, softly, giving a wane smile. This smile hurt Tea for some reason. She looked and she realized it wasn't a real smile at all, but merely the ghost of one. She looked him in his eyes and saw a terrible sadness, the kind of sadness that one gets from being alone or abandoned hidden behind them.

"Yami, do you know if Tristan, Kaiba, and Mokuba were captured?" Joey asked.

Tea wrenched her gaze away from Atemu to look at Joey. He looked thoroughly miserable.

"Joseph, I don't think they were. I don't know where they are." Atemu said, staring at Joey sadly.

"Atemu." Yuugi said suddenly.

"Yes, Yuugi?" Atemu answered kindly.

"No. Your name. It's Atemu. Not Yami." Yuugi said, staring blankly at Atemu.

Joey looked from Atemu to Yuugi. "Do you want me to call you Atemu, man?" He asked.

"Call me what you will." Atemu said, closing his eyes. He reached up and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" Joey said.

"I have a headache. I have a lot of headaches lately. I haven't been sleeping well, either." Atemu said, for the first time his calm voice had a touch of frustration in it.

"Maybe it's stress." Tea suggested.

"I don't think so." Atemu said, opening his eyes. "I've been having flashes of my past lately. Every now and then I'll remember something else." He paused and his eyes flashed angrily. "And apparently I become sick very easily." He finished bitterly.

"Didn't Typhoon say something about you having asthma or something?" Yuugi said, eyeing Atemu as if he were about to collapse.

"Yes." Atemu said sharply.

A large Water Sprite lumbered to Atemu's side and croaked, "Your Imperial Majesty, your Empress demands your presence."

Atemu sighed. "Very well. But I have a demand of my own." He waved in the direction of Yuugi, Joey, and Tea. "They require decent lodgings. I want them to have each a room of their own… right next to each other. In the Guest Hall."

"But Majesty, that Hall is reserved for important representatives of the court and bordering lands."

Then, suddenly, Yuugi saw exactly why Atemu was so feared and respected when he had ruled Egypt. In the blink of an eye Atemu's calm features became harsh and cruel.

Atemu's eyes flashed dangerously and became furious and unforgiving. The color drained out of his face. Suddenly he looked much taller then he really was. "You will do what is commanded of you or suffer the consequences." Atemu said, his voice was deathly quiet but was dripping in warning to the Sprite, who gulped, nodded, and shuffled out of the room, frightened.

And as soon as he had changed, he blinked and returned back to normal.

"I'm sorry, but I must leave you all." Atemu said, his voice kind and loving again. "I will check up to make sure you are treated right, but for now I have to go."

Tea stepped forward and gave Atemu a hug, and then Joey squeezed Atemu's shoulder and wished him luck. Yuugi hugged Atemu and said thanks. Atemu walked to the door and turned and gave another one of his ghost smiles.

"Good luck, all of you." He said before pulling the door shut.

-

- - -

-

"There it is! The Imperial Palace!" Aura said, gleaming with pride.

The palace was enormous, made of glimmering blue stones. Its many towers reached up and decorated the amethysts sky like shimmering baubles, reflecting off the moat that circled the palace. A village surrounded to palace, with a very large river, of the purest water, twisting and turning every which way, meaning a lot of homes were build on floating rafts, and bridges linked everything to everywhere. The river led to the ocean, which shined, on the horizon.

"How do we get in?" Tristan asked, impatiently.

"With me, of course." Aura said, smiling at him. "I am the princess. I will say that you three rescued me from a bandit and not only will you get in, but you'll be treated to the Guest Hall while we try and rescue your friends."

Kaiba glared at her. "What's in it for you?"

"Ah… I was getting to that." Aura said somberly. Tristan frowned and Mokuba took after his brother and glared at her.

"What do you want?" Tristan asked, still keeping up his polite tone.

"Where ever you came from," Aura said, staring at him eagerly, "when you've rescued your friends and go back, I'm going too."

"What?" Mokuba asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't want to stay in this land, because my sister rules and I have no power. But I've read about your realm, and even the most low-born can be great and have power. I want to not only have it but also earn it.

"And we will continue to be friends." Aura continued.

"We're friends?" Kaiba muttered.

Aura shot him a dirty look and then looked at Tristan. "Are we?"

Tristan sighed and then smiled. "Of course. What else can we call someone who's put up with Kaiba this long?"

Aura brightened up immediately. "And will I get to go with you back to your land?"

Tristan frowned. "I'm sure it would be tricky… but if we can manage it, sure!"

"Very well!" Aura cried joyfully. "Let us go retrieve your friends."

-

- - -

-

"You ordered to give those little urchins rooms in the Guest Hall?" Typhoon screeched. Her face was red and blotchy and she was stomping and throwing things.

"Yes." Atemu answered calmly, unfazed by the mirror that had only barely missed his head and shattered on the wall behind him.

"How?" Typhoon screamed. "How? _How? _HOW?"

"I was suffering under the delusion that I was future emperor and that I had that authority." Atemu said, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I do not approve of my friends being treated like dirt, just because they are your blackmail to marriage." Atemu said, blinking.

Typhoon glared at him. She sighed and said, "Is that all that they're getting?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Is this what I have to do to make sure you won't keep moping around? Let you give them anything under the sky?"

Atemu thought for a moment. "That and let me see them anytime I want."

Typhoon gave Atemu a dirty look but said, "Very well, my love. Consider it a wedding gift."

The door slammed open and a very large Water Sprite stomped in. "Imperial Highness," it squawked, looking at Typhoon. "Your sister, Princess Aura, has returned to the palace. She has three warriors with her, who, as she has claimed, saved her from a murderous band of thieves. She wishes to honor them properly and meet your groom-to-be."

"Very well, tell her that I greet her happily and she is invited to dinner where she can meet the future emperor. Tell her she may invite her warriors to dinner if she wishes." Typhoon said, sounding genuinely excited at the thought of seeing her sister.

When the Sprite left, Atemu stared at Typhoon for a little while. "You have a sister?" He asked finally.

"Yes, and you will dress formally to meet her." Typhoon said, examining Atemu proudly.

"Formally?" Atemu echoed.

"Yes, yes. You haven't a problem with the colors blue and black, have you?" Typhoon asked stroking Atemu's arm.

"No, why?"

"Those are the colors of the Emperor's robes. Now dress quickly, for dinner is in a short while." Typhoon said, stepping out and pointing to a wardrobe at the far end of the room.

"I wish to invite my friends." Atemu said, shortly.

Typhoon frowned but nodded and left.

-

- - -

-

"Her Imperial Highness , Empress Typhoon wishes to extend her invitation to dinner this evening and to your warriors, Princess." The Sprite grumbled.

"Very well, thank you. Now shoo." Aura said, ushering the Sprite out of her chambers.

She turned to look at the boys who were in a corner of her room. "Now I warn you: My sister may have already separated the boy and the pharaoh, as we had discussed on the way here."

The boys nodded, remembering a conversation they had, fighting their way through the forest. Aura said that Typhoon had no interest in marrying Yuugi so would separate the two.

"Fine… do we have to change or anything before we meet the Empress?" Tristan asked.

Aura looked over the three and wrinkled her nose. "You might want to bathe."

"Amen, sister!" Kaiba cried, launching himself into the bathroom.

-

- - -

-

Aura, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tristan, freshly scrubbed, were in the Dining Room before Typhoon and her fiancé. Suddenly the doors slammed open and Typhoon dramatically walked in wearing a beautiful, elaborately decorated dress of blue and black, followed by Atemu, wearing magnificent robes that hung from his small frame perfectly, the blue and black material flowing as smoothly as Atemu was walking.

"Yami!" Mokuba whispered eagerly.

Tea, Yuugi, and Joey followed Atemu awkwardly, Tea in a blue dress, and Joey and Yuugi in black robes. Atemu noticed who else would be dining with them and his eyes brightened. The three trailing after him smiled happily, seeing who was waiting for them.

"My sister, what a treat it is to see you again!" Typhoon cried. "What brings you back to the palace?"

"The news of my elder sister's husband, of course." Aura said, smiling. Her eyes trailed over to Atemu. "And what a handsome Emperor you've chosen. It is a pleasure to meet you, Emperor." She said to Atemu.

Atemu looked Aura over before saying, "And you, Highness."

"Who are the young men with you, sister?" Typhoon asked noticing Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tristan.

"These are the warriors who I spoke about." Aura pointed each one out and gave an introduction. When she had finished she noticed Yuugi, Tea, and Joey. "Who are they, sister?"

Typhoon frowned. "They are my future husband's friends."

Everyone sat down, Typhoon at the head of the table. The food on the table was delicious smelling and it looked even better.

"So, Majesty, what do you think of my sister?" Aura said, looking at Atemu, and putting a piece of fish in her mouth.

Atemu had only taken a few small bites out of his meal and had taken to twiddling with the many rings on his fingers. He stared at Aura, sensing the danger of the question and feeling Typhoon's eyes answered carefully, "I think that my future wife is very beautiful and rules very well."

Aura smiled and said, "What do you intend to do when _you _become Emperor?"

Atemu saw that he was being tested. "I believe I shall allow my wife to rule just as she always had."

Aura rested her head on the tips of her fingers and stated, "I know you've already given lodgings to three of my sister's prisoners… you seem to have a soft heart… too soft, maybe."

"I don't think so," Atemu said, frowning. "I care about the well-being of my friends, that's all. But if you _don't_ I guess that's okay. I'm not sure how many villagers would be loyal to a princess who doesn't care how them, but I'm sure there are a few, aren't you?"

Aura smiled again. This man was undoubtedly intelligent. He had gotten Typhoon to bend her will to make him happy, with his friends, which was no mean feat. She wished he was going to stay because he would have made a very good Emperor. And he had forced her own comment against her.

A breeze carrying the smell of salt water filled the room.

Typhoon glanced up from her meal and muttered, "Oh no."

This caught Atemu's attention. "What?"

The doors burst open and the source of the smell began pouring in the room. Typhoon stood up just in time to be knocked back down by an enormous wave pouring through the doors. The room was filling up with water again, just like it had in the game store. Kaiba instinctively pulled Mokuba close and kept Mokuba's head up. He gasped and spun around. Just as he had thought, Joey was trying to pull Yuugi, who was thrashing wildly, out of the water, and Atemu's head had already been covered. Typhoon screamed and raised her arms above her head and all of the water vanished.

There were a few thuds as people fell back to the ground. Atemu was leaning against the wall gasping for air and coughing up water.

"Atemu, are you okay?" Kaiba cried, but Tea screamed.

Something that looked like two arms with large claws extending out of the walls reached forward and grabbed Atemu, who gave a cry of surprise. The claws pierced Atemu's skin and dug deeper and deeper, but Atemu made no noise of pain making it seem like he wasn't hurt. But the pain flashing in his eyes said otherwise. Suddenly Atemu's body went limp and he slumped over. A monster that resembled a shark and a leopard morphed together stepped out of the wall, standing up to be about twenty feet tall. Atemu hung limply from the creature's grip, like a rag doll.

A loud cackle rang through the palace.

"I have the Pharaoh now!" A woman's voice rang through the palace.

"ATEMU!" Yuugi screamed, but Atemu made no movement.

"He is my future husband!" Typhoon screeched. "You'll keep your filthy hands off of him, Dimys!"

"Who's Dimys?" Kaiba called to Aura, who was looking concernedly at Atemu.

"Typhoon's twin sister!" Aura yelled back. "She was furious when Typhoon became Crown Princess and not her!"

A woman with the same blue hair and eyes color as Typhoon appeared in the doorway.

"I've got your precious Atemu, Typhoon!" Dimys mocked. "And I'll make sure you never see him again." She motioned to her creature, which brought Atemu level with Dimys. "And you get to watch him die a slow, painful death!"

She pulled a syringe out of a bag on her hip and plunged it into Atemu's arm. She cackled madly and looked at Yuugi. She frowned and then said, "I suppose you'll want this back?"

She snapped her fingers and another creature stomped into the room. It was carrying Yuugi's grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi cried.

It dropped Yuugi's grandfather and without another word, the entire party vanished.

"Well, at least that wasn't weird." Kaiba said, pulling himself up off the ground.

Mokuba sprinted over to Atemu while Yuugi helped his grandpa up.

"Yami, Yami! Are you okay?" Mokuba cried. He rolled Atemu onto his back, and gasped. Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba ran over to see why.

Atemu was shivering furiously and all of the color had drain out of his face. His robes were torn and blood-soaked. He was spurting out Ancient Egyptian and English all meshed together, and his eyes were blank and pain-soaked.

"Dimys poisoned him!" Aura cried. "He's ill! She poisoned him!"

Typhoon pushed her way through and pulled Atemu to her, kissing his forehead, muttering, "No, no, poor Love… poor Love…"

Yuugi stared at this sight. She really, genuinely loved Atemu with all her heart.

A second later, Water Sprites ran into the room, armed and ready for battle. All they saw was their Empress and Future Emperor dripping wet and covered in the Future Emperor's blood.

"Poor Love… no, no… poor Love…"

-

- - -

-


	5. Miseries and Memories

**Disclaimer:** I guess it's time for me to make the fact known that I, Yuki Maxwell, do not own Yuugioh. Not to say I don't fantasize about my long, lost dream... ah weall. I guess I'll have to content myself with writing stories with the only light at the end of the tunnel is a possible review...

I guess you'll want to know what you're reading, hmm? **Bold **are flash backs. _Italics _are thought, aslight glimpse into a mind, and of course, the usual stress on a word or words.

I'm sure you could have figured that out for yourself, yet... I feel inclined to be of any service possible.

And I'm trying anything I can to make my writing look at least a bit neater, if not a bit prettier.

**Under Pressure**

**Miseries and Memories**

Joey carried Atemu to the infirmary, tears streaming down his eyes.

Atemu's body was racked with pain, every muscle tensed up. His skin had lost it's beautiful tan hue and it turned pale and sickly looking. His eyes were blank and showed no emotion whatsoever.

Aura assisted her sister to the infirmary. But Aura had a weird look on her face... as if she were enjoying her sister's current state. Typhoon was miserable, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She leaned on Aura, unable to walk by herself.

Tea, Yuugi and Tristan followed, Tea weeping her sorrows onto Tristan's shoulder. Tristan kept a hand on Yuugi's arm, steering the boy in the right direction, seeing as how the young man wasn't paying attention for himself. Tristan wondered how bad Typhoon could really be if she cared _this _much for someone.

Solomon trotted behind Tristan, looking at the ground, trying not to look at Atemu. All he heard was the occasional sniffle and Atemu's larbored breathing.

Mokuba and Kaiba pulled up the rear of this sad little procession, Mokuba's hand wrapped tightly around his older brother's. Silent tears were streaming down Mokuba's face as he watched Atemu twitch and jerk involuntarily in his daze.

Atemu was dying. Everyone could sense it, even if no one was willing to mouth it.

-

- - -

-

Atemu had been placed on a very large bed in the infirmary, his robes pulled open so his wounds could be cleaned and bandaged. He moaned, thrashing madly in the covers.

"What sort of poison was it?" Joey asked, pulling off his robes behind a screen, seeing as how they were now bloodstained.

"It seems this is a slow-acting virus that eats at the victim's insides." Aura said steadily, staring at Atemu. "It forces back the victim's worst memories, driving him into insanity from the mental and physical pain. This is one of the most dreaded venoms know to our people."

"Is there a cure?" Yuugi asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know… I forgot the name of the illness." Aura said, looking a bit nervous.

Atemu moaned again, mumbling something in Ancient Egyptian.

"You mean Atemu's going to go crazy?"Mr. Mutou asked, walking over to Atemu and staring down sadly at him.

"Yes, and then the physical and mental strain will prove too much to handle and his body will shut down." Aura said.

Yuugi burst into tears. He lunged himself toward Atemu had picked up his hand, but dropped it quickly.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"His skin… it's ice cold…"

**-**

**- - -**

**-**

Atemu- - -

**Where has my mama gone? I'm crying but she's not here. I don't feel well but my mama still isn't here. I want my mama to hold me. **

I'm cold.

I want my mama… where is she?

I'm so cold.

I'm screaming louder but she's not coming. I want Mama! Why won't she hold me and sing to me? Where is my mama?

A man comes to me but he's not my mama… so I don't like him.

"Hush… hush, Young Prince." He says.

No! I don't want to hush, and you can't make me! I want my mama! How do I let him know I want Mama?

"Ma-m-ma…" I try and force out. "Mama!"

"Your mother has gone away, Young Prince." The man says. I've seen him a couple times, but not as often as my mama. He is called Pharaoh, but my mama tells me to call him Father.

Make her come back! I'm sick and cold. I want to be held by my mama.

"She's gone far away, Young Prince. Too far for her to come back any time soon."

Then I will wait for her. I will wait for my mama to come back to me. I'm her baby. She will come back for me. I will wait. She will come home.

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

**I stumble away from my caretaker; the woman had fallen asleep. I had just learned to walk but my father never thought I had** **enough energy to move anywhere… at least, that's what the doctors told him. **

I totter down an empty corridor, toward the outside. I see Pharaoh outside in the garden, near a small stream, which is placed at the bottom of a small hill. He wastalking with his Vizier. Many servants are watering the plants and flowers.

"The crown prince is always ill, Siamun, I worry that he will die…" My father says uneasily.

"The gods do not kill those with as pure a heart as your son, my Pharaoh."

"But he is so thin… and hasn't been the same since his mother… passed. I sometimes think that he hasn't the strength to rule."

"Well… we remember the last time we 'thought', don't we? We 'thought' that Crown Prince Atemu would be like any other child, but he is a genius, already talking at such a young age. We 'thought' Crown Prince wouldn't have the strength nor the will to walk, yet here he comes." Siamun said, smiling kindly.

My father turns and sees me at his ankles, looking up at him hopefully. He bends down and picks me up, his eyes full of love and warmth.

"Pharaoh," I say clearly, "will you play with me?"

He smiles proudly and puts me down, "Give me a little bit of time, Crown Prince. I will finish talking with Siamun first, alright?"

I nod, not really paying attention. I step away from Pharaoh to get the sun out of my eyes, but I slip in mud from thefreshly watered flowersand fall. I tumble down the hill, and just before I am submerged in water, I hear my father give a cry of surprise.

I can't breathe… I can't move… I just keep sinking….

I reach up trying to get back to the surface but I keep plummeting to the bottom of the stream.

My vision is blurred.

I see a darkened figure coming down to me, and it's grip tightens around my waist and pulls me up, toward the top.

The soldier hands me to my father when we reach land. He is shaking and squeezing me tightly. But I wonder, _Why didn't he come down for me…?_

I don't know… but I do know two things. I am terrified of the water and… my father obviously doesn't care for as much as he says he does.

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

Atemu twitched violently and reached up and clutched his chest. He whimpered in his sleep.

"Mama…" He mumbled. "Father…"

"The memories have begun to haunt him," Aura said, "it won't be long now."

"There must be something we can do to help him!" Tea cried.

Typhoon looked up. "There might be something in the library!" She said.

Aura thought for a moment. "There very might well be! Come now, we might find something to save your friend." She motioned to Kaiba, Tristan, Mokuba, Tea, Mr. Mutou, Joey, and Yuugi.

"I'm not going to leave Atemu!" Yuugi said, stubbornly.

"And I'm not leaving Yuugi," Mr. Mutou said.

Aura stared at them for a minute and said, "Very well… I'm sure you want to comfort Atemu as much as possible. It's for the best."

She swept out of the room, everyone but Yuugi and Typhoon following eagerly.

Typhoon watched curiously as Yuugi climbed up on the end of the bed, sitting cross legged, and made himself comfortable, and then began to stare at Atemu.

"You love him, don't you?" She asked.

Yuugi glanced at her. "He's like my brother."

Atemu jerked suddenly and moaned, "Go away… leave me alone… go away…"

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

_Atemu- - -_

_Where am I? One second I was in a dining room and now I'm somewhere… else._

_It's dark here; I can't see anything. It's freezing here, too. I shiver slightly._

_I take a step forward, hoping to escape these shadows._

_Something, like a vacuum, sucks my foot down into the ground all the way up to my knee. I am dragged with it and I collapse, landing on my other knee and elbows. I feel like I'm sitting on a piece of ice but I don't see anything except… darkness. The darkness! I'm being absorbed by these shadows… it's creeping upward… my leg is vanishing…. _

_And for some reason… the shadows feel ugly… poisoned… tainted…like they need help… why on Earth would I be worrying about something like that at a time like this?_

_Then I start to hear voices…they are cruel… harsh… they're talking about me… they're talking to me._

_"Look… a fallen king… how fitting."_

_"Where are your subjects, Pharaoh? Why don't they save you?"_

_"Have they left you? Like everyone else?"_

_I hear laughter… cold mirthless laughter._

_"Of course they've left him! Who would care for a thing such as this pathetic waste of air?"_

_"How can anyone person be so useless and burdensome at the same time?"_

_I close my eyes, willing the voices to go away._

_"You are alone. You've been left behind and no one bothered to look for you… poor thing."_

_"Everyone has left you…. You have nothing left… come with us…"_

_"Come with us… and you'll never be lonely again…"_

_"Come with us, Pharaoh."_

_I'm still sinking… I'm having trouble breathing… and I can't make the voices go away.  
-_

_- - -_

_-_

Aura flipped impatiently through the pages of a book half the size of she was.

"Nothing… nothing… nothing!" She cried angrily.

"Aura… why was Typhoon kissing Yami?" Mokuba asked quietly, stacking up books for the faster readers to skim through.

"Atemu, his name is Atemu." Aura said distractedly.

"Yeah… why was she kissing him?" Mokuba said.

"Because she loves him, why else?" Aura snapped.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!" Aura spat, slamming her book shut and shoving it off her lap. Kaiba and Tristan jumped at theslam thebook made. "I didn't know that this was the pharaoh she and I had been learning about all these years!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaiba asked angrily.

Aura sighed. "When we were young, Typhoon, Dimys, and I would sit around and talk about who we would marry. Our mother told us of long ago when we could often transfer to your world. And long ago, our ancestor, Uthises, was betrothed to a strong ruler of a country in your world, Atemu. We were told of how powerful he was, what a wonderful king he was, and how kind he was to his people. But we were also told that Atemu sacrificed himself to save the world. But obviously Typhoon found out that Atemu had been reborn into this time period. She's been watching him, seeing how caring he is of Yuugi and all of his friends, and Typhoon has been slowly falling in love with Atemu."

"That makes more sense, I guess," Joey said, throwing a useless book behind him.

"What are 'pure shadows'?" Tea asked, looking at Aura, her finger marking her place in her book.

"Pure Shadows are shadows that are used to protect people, not Tainted Shadows used to hurt people. Pure Shadows can be used for many things, but there is such a rare amount of Pure Shadows since the Shadow Guardian died, almost… fifty years ago." Aura said, not looking up.

"Oh..." Tea looked back at her book. " So...what's a Shadow Guardian?" Tea asked.

"The person who keeps Tainted Shadows in check and purifies them into Pure Shadows. The Guardian also protects all shadows from people who want to use them for evil."

"Oh…" Tea said again. She looked back at her book."Then what's the Tainted Shadows Virus?"

Aura snapped her head up and glared at Tea. Then, she blinked and smiled kindly. "Oh my!" She exclaimed, standing up, "that must be the illness that Dimys got Atemu with. You see, it drives a person mad with memories."

Tea brightened up, seeming to forget the fact that Aura might suffer the same mood swings as Typhoon. "It says here that we need to take some Pure Shadows to someone who is afflicted with Tainted Shadow Virus and allow the Pure Shadows to save the person from insanity!"

Joey and Tristan gave a cry of joy, and Mokuba flung himself around his brother's waist calling, "He's gonna be okay! He's gonna be okay!"

Kaiba frowned and put his hand on his brother's head. "It only saves him from insanity?" He asked.

Aura stared at him for a moment. "You're right… even if we could get some Pure Shadows, which is near impossible in these times, it doesn't stop the virus from eating at his insides. And the pharaoh seemed pretty sickly looking before the virus was even in him… I doubt he could fight it off, even without the mental strain…"

"You're wrong," Joey whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"Yami… I mean… Atemu is one of the strongest people I know! It takes a lot to bring him down! This is no different!" Joey shouted, his eyes shining.

Aura looked down. "If that is what you believe… if that is what all of you believe… then we will go fetch the Pure Shadows, no matter what the cost!"

"We've gotta hurry!" Tristan said, picking up his jacket and throwing it on his back. "Atemu doesn't have much time."

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

Atemu- - -

**I've been waiting for years. But I know she will come back. I can still remember the smells of the perfumed oils she was covered in. I can still remember the way her voice sounded when she sang to me. **

I can't help but feel slightly abandoned…

But as long as I can remember her, I still have a chance. A chance that she will come to me once again.

"Prince, I don't know what you are waiting for, but I do know you are wasting your energy. If whatever left you hasn't com back by now, it's not coming back at all." The man says. My father watches me closely during my lessons.

I don't believe that. I know my mama wouldn't abandon me. I know she will come back home. But what's keeping her? It's been so long… I can feel myself becoming empty. I can feel my heart weeping.

Why isn't she back yet? Doesn't she remember me?

"Prince, you must get rid of whatever is in your past that is holding you back. It will weaken you. Anything that weakens you is bad, and must be disposed of."

I don't want to dispose of this hope! I don't want to give up on my mama.

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

**I am hated by many. I know because they treat me like a delicate vase and then spread their rumors when they think I cannot hear. But they are wrong. **

"How can he rule? He's too weak!"

"He gets sick too much… what if he dies? There are no heirs to him yet."

"He's going to let Egypt fall to war and poverty, mark my words."

**My father is ill. He doesn't tell anyone but still everybody knows… it's not very hard to see. He isn't a energetic as he was… he isn't as busy as he was…and he wants to see me more. **

He talks to me now as he never did before. He notices me now. Before, he seemed to forget he had a son. It seemed he thought he only had a... prince.

I stand quietly in his chambers as he is brought his dinner. I've become detached from everything, not really caring about anything. I keep myself emotionless; I've practiced for years. It seems easier than allowing myself to get swept away with everything.

**"Prince, what has happened to you? You used to be such a loving and sweet boy now you're…" My father's voice fades away, and he looks at me with a critical eye. His eyes soften and he says, "Come, my son, eat with me." **

**I allow annoyance to flash through my face. Perhaps if Father sees that I do not wish to dine with him, he will let me go. But no… he ignores it. So I sit down across from him. He is silent for a moment watching me while he is eating, noticing that I cross my arms and do not touch the food set out for me.**

**He sighs and says, "My son, you cannot rule if you cannot feel." He says finally.**

**I stare at him. So he's noticed, I think to myself.**

**"Yes, I can." I say, my voice dull and cold. I don't remember when I started to have this cold tone in my voice… but I can't make it go away.**

**"How?" My father says laying down his food and watching me intently.**

**"To feel is to think illogically. If you close that off, then you needn't worry of not thinking clearly. Better decisions can be made… for the good of the empire." I say. I put a certain amount of stress on my last words.**

**"You must feel, my son, if not for your empire but your friends and family." My father says, his voice slightly more pressing.**

**My gaze never leaves his face. "I have no friends and the last of my family is about to die."**

**"Yes… yes… you are correct. I am dying, My Son." He pauses as if expecting me to burst into tears or at least say something. When I am silent, he sighs and continues."But surely you want friends?**

**I think for a moment. "Not really." I say dully.**

**"You… don't?" Pharaoh asks, his eyes shocked.**

**"No. I do not need friends. I've gotten this far without, haven't I?"**

**Pharaoh looks as though he is about to cry. "My Son… I've failed you." He says simply.**

**I watch him intently. _Yes you have_, I think to myself. "Father… what have I become?" I ask, not allowing any emotion into my voice.**

**"I… I don't know…" He says. "I don't know who you are anymore. You used to be my son but now you are… someone. A young man who doesn't need his father anymore. A young man who doesn't want anything… doesn't want love… doesn't want friendship… doesn't want me. You are... a Pharaoh... not my son."**

**I take all of this in. He was right. "Father, I am not Pharaoh, yet." I say, trying to get some of the sadness off my father's face.**

**"You soon will be..." Pharaoh says. **

**"Father, you are ill. I will leave you so you can get some rest."**

**He stares mournfully at me. "Yes, yes go. I am sorry. I love you."**

**I stand and back toward the door. "I am sorry too, Father."**

**-**

**- - -**

**-**

**My father is dead. I am alone now. Or maybe I've always been alone and I've been hoping my father would save me. But he has failed. And now I have nothing.**

**I am Pharaoh.**

**-**

**- - -**

**-**

Tears ran down Atemu's face. Typhoon and Yuugi didn't know why but they sadly watched the tears fall and slide down Atemu's cheeks.

Aura, Kaiba, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba, and Joey left. They alerted Typhoon and Yuugi of their hopes and dashed off with an enormous troop of Water Sprites at their heels.

"Atem… you'll be okay… please fight." Yuugi whispered, as Typhoon wiped Atemu's sweating brow.

"Alone…" Atemu groaned miserably. He jerked again, moaning.

"We'll save you, Atemu!" Yuugi cried. "I promise."

_What good is a promise I can't keep? _Yuugi asked himself.

-

- - -

-


	6. Betrayal and Broken

**Disclaimer:** Alright, I've found a new vigor for this myself and this story! I've got a couple of reviews that aren't from my friend Kisara! And while I love her to pieces, we've always reviewed each others stories so it doesn't really count…

But! I've got reviews from _different people!_ How awesome is that? Including one from a person who think must be one of the best author's around! Haha… this is so awesome! I don't even know how to put in words the amount of appreciation I've got for everyone who reviewed and everyone who will review.

And a special shout out goes to Kisara who reviewed just to keep my confidence up!

I don't own Yuugioh, but I'm so ecstatic about my reviews, I'll live.

**Under Pressure**

**Betrayal and Broken**

Solomon Mutou sat while his grandson, Atemu, and the girl slept, sprawled out along the bed. Atemu's body was still stiff, every tendon stretched taut. He convulsed sharply and he gave a moan of anguish.

"Atemu… I'm so sorry…" Mr. Mutou whispered, taking Atemu's hand in his own. It felt like the touch of death; Atemu's hand was chilled to the bone. "This is my fault… all my fault."

"Help me… please!" Atemu cried out suddenly. "I hurt… help me…"

Tears burned at Mr. Mutou's eyes. "I wish I could, my boy. I wish I could."

-

- - -

-

_Atemu- - - _

_"Ha! Look at him die!"_

_The voices… THE VOICES! Make them go away…_

_"You are alone in the world, Pharaoh. Everyone left you."_

_"Who would care for a thing such as you?"_

_I… am… alone…_

_"That's right… let us take you away… let us take your life… your mind… your soul!"_

_I'm still being absorbed… my chest is disappearing… the shadows are taking me away…_

_"You are nothing! You're just a shadow of a worthless little boy, you're just a memory!"_

_"A memory that everyone is trying to forget!"_

_"Why else do you think those so-called friends of yours are letting you die?"_

_I allow myself to go limp. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to relive my family's death again…_

_The shadows are creeping up my chest and wrap themselves around my neck. They inch up my face… I hear the voices louder; they are screaming at me._

_"YOU ARE NOTHING!"_

_I… am… nothing…_

_"YOU ARE USELESS!"_

_I… am… useless…_

_"YOU DESERVE NOTHING MORE THAN TO DIE!"_

_I… deserve… to… die…_

_The shadows are going to take me… and I won't fight them anymore._

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

Aura walked along the path quickly, as if knowing exactly where she was going.

"Aura, should we be looking for the Pure Shadows?" Mokuba asked timidly.

"We are." Aura said.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kaiba asked rudely.

Aura grinned. "Oh yes. I know exactly where I'm going."

"Why are we going so far from the palace?" Joey said, looking over his shoulder.

"Because the most powerful Pure Shadows are _this _way."

They followed Aura to the base of a mountain, who's tip was blocked out of view from blue clouds. The Water Sprites looked restless. The group looked around, confused. They saw a dark cavern, buried behind what looked like dark smog. Mokuba grabbed his brother's hand, and Kaiba squeezed it comfortingly.

"This way…" Aura said, striding forward, toward the dark cavern.

"Now wait just a second, Aura." Tristan said, stepping forward. "That doesn't look very safe at all. Are you sure you know where your going?"

Aura paused and turned around, staring Tristan in the eye.

"Oh yes, I do." Aura said, suddenly looking regretful. "You see, I did not bring you out here to look for an antidote for your friend."

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba snapped, pulling Mokuba closer to him.

"I'm sorry, but our little 'adventure' ends here." Aura said, gesturing toward the Water Sprites. Immediately, everyone was surround by the Sprites, being bound by chains and shackles.

"Good work, little sister." A voice said from the cavern.

"Thank you, Dimys." Aura said, turning toward the darkness that was shrouding the cavern.

"YOU'RE WORKING FOR DIMYS?" Kaiba shrieked, struggling against the Water Sprites.

"Working _with _Dimys," Aura said, cheerfully.

"I knew there was something fishy about you! How you kept changing your story about Atemu and Typhoon, how you just so happened to know much about Atemu's virus, and how Typhoon didn't act like anything you said she did!" Kaiba screamed.

"Well… she sorta did…" Joey said, glancing sideways at Kaiba, "but that's not the point."

"You knew, did you?" Dimys asked, from behind Aura. She walked forward and grabbed Kaiba's face and forced him to look at her. "Why did you fall for this?" Dimys sneered.

"Because we trusted her." Tristan said quietly. His voice sounded hurt. He looked at Aura. "WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"Yeah, well, look where it got you." Aura said, examining her nails. "Bound and captured … for what? That weak little pharaoh? Please! What a waste of time!"

"Why do you hate Atem so much?" Mokuba screamed.

"Because he should be mine!" Aura screeched, glaring at Mokuba as if getting ready to hit him.

"Take them away!" Dimys called, motioning toward the cavern.

The Sprites picked up their prisoners and started trudging toward the cavern.

"Just think of it this way!" Dimys called to them mockingly. "I'm saving you from having to watch Atemu go insane!"

"You're sick!" Kaiba bellowed.

"Aura! How could you do this?" Tea cried.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NO ONE CAN!" Aura howled.

"Y'know?" Joey mumbled to Tristan. "Usually I'd be glad for Atemu for having two gals chasin' after him… but this is ridiculous."

Tristan couldn't help but nod in agreement.

-

- - -

-

**Atemu- - - **

**"Pharaoh… where are you Pharaoh?"**

**"I am here Mahaado." I say. I am standing on a balcony, resting my head on one of the marble rails.**

**The priestwalks up next to me, smiling. "You know? You're not an easy person to catch!" He says, facing me cheerfully.**

**I look at him. "It is a gift."**

**"I wonder… why'd you go and run from me? I'm your friend, you know." Mahaado says, leaning on the railing, looking intently at me.**

**I stare at him, not knowing what to say. All my life I've been able to push everyone away… yet this one person had wriggled his way into my affections. I thought I didn't need friends… why do I want to accept Mahaado… not push him away?**

**"My friend?" I say, trying to think.**

**"Of course!" Mahaado says, grinning. "What? Is that so strange for you?"**

**"Actually, yes." I say, looking over Mahaado, trying to find something, anything, wrong with him.**

**Mahaado frowns. "I'm sorry." He says.**

**"For what?"**

**"I don't know. It just something I say when something bad has happened to someone else."**

**"Something bad?"**

**"Yes. You've been alone all this time... but I'll be your friend."**

**"I don't like to get attached to anyone…" I say, avoiding Mahaado's eyes. "It's just that… everyone I get attached to leaves me."**

**"I won't leave." Mahaado says. "I promise."**

**I look at him. I can tell… he's not lying…**

**"I'll hold you to that." I say.**

**-**

**- - -**

**-**

**"My Pharaoh… I sense something… something horrible…"**

**I look at my Seer Priestess, Isis. We are in my Throne Room, examining maps of all of the tombs the Thief King had defiled.**

**"Yes? And what is it?" I say.**

**"Where is Mahaado?" Isis asks me suddenly.**

**"He is escorting my father's body back to his tomb." I say, confused.**

**"He is in danger!" Isis shouts.**

**She and I run outside, all dignity forgotten.**

**"Mahaado!" She screams. "Mahaado!"**

**"Pharaoh!" Priest Seth, toward the Throne Room. He pokes his head and pulls it back out again, wondering where I am.**

**"What is it?" I ask, while Isisruns ahead to find out if anything had been found out about Mahaado.**

**"It is Priest Mahaado…" Seth says. He looks pale and worn, his eyes full of sadness. I feel my heart tear in two. "He and his party that had gone to replace the former pharaoh's body to his reasting place were all… killed. By the Thief King. Also, Mahaado's Ring was stolen... we think that's why he was murdered."**

**-**

**- -**

**-**

"Mahaado!" Atemu screamed, tears running down his face. Typhoon and Yuugi jerked awake, just in time to dodge Atemu's flailing body.

"MAHAADO!" Atemu called out again, and he gave a heart piercing shriek, twitching and jerking madly.

"Who's Mahaado?" Yuugi cried, utterly confused.

"I don't know!" Typhoon yelled over Atemu's screeches and sobs. She looked at Atemu. "Atemu! ATEMU! Can you hear me?"

Atemu suddenly fell silent. Typhoon, Yuugi, and Mr. Mutou all stared intently at him, inching forward. Then, without warning, Atemu convulsed and screams, his eyes wide open with a hollow look in them, a bright light flashed through the infirmary, and Mr. Mutou heard two thuds behind him. He spun around and saw Yuugi and Typhoon, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Yuugi?" Mr. Mutou cried. "Typhoon?"

Neither of them moved.

-

- - -

-

Typhoon and Yuugi flew through space, visions and colors and voices everywhere. They saw visions of the past, present and future. Yuugi heard his mother's voice. It was weeping and screaming the same thing over and over again, "Where is my Yuugi? Where is my Yuugi?" He saw his father, picking up a phone and cheerfully talking into it. His father's smile vanished and he dropped the receiver. He grabbed his jacket and sprinted out of his hotel. Yuugi saw Atemu… and Atemu was crying. He was dressed as like Yuugi had seen him when he was Pharaoh. He was clutching a body, and weeping. The body was limp and pale and Yuugi immediately registered this as a dead body. Something else hit him… he didn't know how he knew but… this body was Mahaado… the name Atemu had been screaming earlier. Atemu was holding on to Mahaado as if he would die if he let go.

Then, Yuugi saw something else… he saw himself… and he, himself, was the one crying now. Yuugi's heart skipped a beat when he saw why he was crying. Yuugi was holding on to Atemu's body, just as Atemu had been holding onto Mahaado's body. Yuugi was crying out but Atemu wasn't moving. Atemu's were open, but just barely. They were empty. But they made something very clear to Yuugi. There was no saving his best friend. Yuugi had failed. He had broken his promise to Atemu.

And then everything was gone. Yuugi and Typhoon landed with a thud on the ground.

"Thank goodness that's over…" Typhoon said. Yuugi looked at her. She was pale and shaking, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Did you see what I saw?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"I saw a woman crying out for you, a man talking, Atemu crying over a dead body, and…" Typhoon paused. "And I saw Atemu…" Her voice trailed off.

"Dead," Yuugi finished. He looked around. "Hey… this isn't your palace!"

Typhoon glanced around quickly. "You're right… this is…"

"Atemu's palace."

Atemu stumbled in to the room, seemingly oblivious to the two trespassers.

"Atemu!" Yuugi cried, but Atemu ignored this.

"He can't see us." Typhoon said. "I think we're in his memory. Look at how he's dressed."

It was true. Atemu could neither hear nor see Yuugi or Typhoon. He was dressed in his Pharaoh's attire. Yuugi observed his surroundings once again and saw that they were in the Pharaoh's Throne Room.

"Look at him…" Typhoon muttered. "He's been… broken."

Yuugi stared at Atemu and saw that… Typhoon was right. Atemu carried himself differently, as if he didn't care about much of anything anymore. His eyes reflected pain and misery, and his face was stretched taut, blank and empty.

"Pharaoh," All three looked to see Isis waiting in the doorway. "He is coming. It is time."

Atemu swept out of the room, Typhoon and Yuugi following closely. When they reached the outside, Typhoon and Yuugi screamed with fear.

A monster was making it's way toward the palace, the earth shaking with every step it took. It's enormous dark mass blocked out the sun, throwing the entire city into darkness, every citizen shrieking and running out of the city only to be swallowed whole by Tainted Shadows. It's ferocious face was pointed at Atemu, who stared back with dulled eyes.

"Come and get me Zorc." Atemu whispered.

"_This _is Zorc?" Typhoon gasped. "The God of Evil?"

"You know him?" Yuugi cried.

"We studied about him and about how he destroyed Egypt." Typhoon mumbled, her eyes looking mournfully at Atemu. "This is… this is his death, isn't it?"

"I think so." Yuugi whispered.

Atemu slowly descended the steps of his palace, his gaze never faltering, his steps even and steady. He reached the bottom only to hear thunder above. He jerked his head up to see a lightning bolt headed down, straight for him. Typhoon let out a squeal of fear, but Atemu saw a large figure lunge forward and push Atemu out of the way. Yuugi gasped; one of Atemu's priests had run forward and protected him.

"No! Shada!" Atemu cried.

A girl with brown hair leapt forward and gives Atemu a package. "Here you go, Pharaoh."

"Thank you, Mana." Atemu whispered. In the distance they heard a high pitched scream, and Atemu closed his eyes. "Isis… rest well..." He muttered. Mana hugged Atemu before running away toward the edge of town.

Atemu opened the package and six glittering Millennium Items fell out. He picked them up and walked toward Zorc.

"Pharaoh!" Yuugi and Typhoon glanced around to see what looked like Kaiba lunging toward Atemu. Atemu paid no notice to the fact that he was being called. The Kaiba look-alike reached Atemu and stepped in front of him. "You are not going to survive if you use the attack you said you were going to use!"

Atemu looked dully at his road block. "Seth," he said quietly. "My safety does not matter. Nor do I have more will to live. Everyone who I've ever let close to me are gone now." He paused as if it pained him to speak. "But Zorc must be stopped. He will destroy everything if I do not stop him. Please Seth… take care of my Puzzle. I am giving you this to entrust one family with. I do not have the strength now to entirely defeat Zorc, so I will lock him away until I do. But I will also be taken into the depths of the of the Puzzle as well. My memory will most likely be wipe clean, and when I am reborn I must be informed of my plan to destroy Zorc. Can you do that, Seth?"

"Yes, Pharaoh. I've already got a family in mind. The Ishtar family." Seth said steadily.

"Thank you Seth, I knew I could trust you." Atemu looked sadly at the upcoming Zorc. I sighed and looked long and hard at Seth. "You are Pharaoh, Seth."

"I am… what?"

"When I am no more. I have no heirs but I trust you. Now get yourself to safety."

Seth looked reproachful at Atemu, but fled as commanded.

Atemu faced Zorc. "Now, it's just you and I."

All seven Items glowed and there was a flash of light and an ear shattering roar… the noise, screams, Zorc's roars… and Atemu's voice calling out in an fearsome voice. Typhoon and Yuugi crouched down, but there was nothing to see. Wind blowing, sand flying, and shadows and light morphing together, bending time and space… Atemu's voice was the only thing that proved to Typhoon and Yuugi that they weren't going insane.

"You of evil, you of the Tainted Shadows of the underworld! I, Pharaoh Atemu, will not allow you to continue your evil deeds! You shall murder no one else, I say! You're evil stops here!"

There was another flash of light and then a wave of darkness… then light again… an unholy roar exploded and catastrophic winds blew everywhere. The sky was thrown into the pitch blackness of oblivion… everything was dying… but another flash of pure, white light flashed through and then…

Silence. Everything was quiet. The winds died abruptly and the sky was suddenly clear and cloudless. Everything was peaceful again. The palace was destroyed, everything was destroyed. The once prosperous and happy country was nothing more than a desolate wasteland now.

Yuugi looked around and gasped. Typhoon followed his gaze and her eyes laid on Atemu.

His body was torn and bleeding and it was trapped under a large mass of wood and debris. His eyes were closed, thank goodness, but his face was bleeding and cut.

"Pharaoh…" A voice came from behind them. Seth was limping toward the fallen king. His forehead was bleeding slightly, but he still had strength to grab and toss the debris off of Atemu. Seth collapsed to his knees and picked up Atemu, and held him close.

"Rest well, Great Pharaoh. You have certainly deserved it."

-

- - -

-

_Atemu- - -_

_The shadows have claimed part of my face… I feel icy cold. The voices have become louder and crueler but I feel like I've heard everything. Twice. They cannot tell me anything I don't already know._

_Darkness is creeping around my eyes… and suddenly I feel smothered, and I realize that is because my head has entirely been engulfed… _

"Goodbye, Pharaoh..."

I've been beaten. The shadows have won... and I let them do it.

-

- - -

-

"Yuugi! Typhoon! Oh please wake up!"

Yuugi's eyes cracked open and his vision was blurred… but he could hear his grandfather clearly.

"Wha…? Grandpa?"

"Yuugi, thank goodness!" Mr. Mutou cried, and hugged Yuugi tightly.

"Atemu is quiet." Mr. Mutou and Yuugi turned around and saw Typhoon climb to her feet, staring at Atemu.

"Yes, he was screaming just a second ago and then he went quiet, really quickly." Mr. Mutou said, assisting Yuugi up.

"Oh no!" Typhoon cried, and she lunged forward and looked Atemu in the eyes. She studied them, and then fell limply to the ground, weeping. Yuugi walked up behind her, confused. Then he saw that Typhoon was right to be crying. Atemu was still alive… but his eyes reflected his true state.

Atemu's eyes showed that he was lost… lost in the labyrinth of insanity.


	7. Rescue Missions and the Shadow Guardian

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugioh, but I bet I'd be much less of a recluse if I did.

Once again, I am euphoric in receiving my reviews and wishing there was a way that I could personally thank you all. But, alas, the new rules strip us authors and authoresses of that happy power.

And now I'd just like to add… God bless the CDs in my music case, for they are the tools I use to get in to my stories and make it sound real/believable. Or perhaps I'm imagining things.

And instead of being torn in two about if Atemu's name is Atemu or Atem, I'm just going to say that his name is Atemu but his friends call him Atem as a nickname because two syllables is so much easier to pull of then three.

**Under Pressure**

**Rescue Missions and the Shadow Guardian**

Joey was lead away from his friends. He followed the dank pathway, with only one Water Sprite holding on to his chains. They were underground. There was no light except for a weak lantern carried by the Sprite. There was a faint dripping noise echoing from the darkness.

He contemplated spinning around and taking out the Sprite; it wouldn't be very difficult. But where would he go? He would never find his way back to the palace… Aura had taken them too far away, damn her. And _if _by some lucky fluke that he managed to get back, what would Yuugi say if he came back empty handed? No Pure Shadows… no nothing.

Joey hung his head. Poor Atem…. Joey's mind forced back the image of Atemu thrashing and moaning in the infirmary.

"I can't believe I let Atemu down like this…" Joey whispered. "He's never let me down…"

The Sprite stopped, almost tripping Joey. Joey turned around and saw that his jailer was a female. She looked almost human except for her gills and longer claws. She had very large silver eyes and long silver hair.

"Hey! Why'd you go and do that for?" Joey snapped.

"You want to save your friend?" The Sprite asked quietly.

"What does it matter to you? You're working for people who want to kill him!" Joey snarled.

"No!" The Sprite said, motioning for Joey to keep his voice down. "I am loyal to the Empress. And the Emperor! Everyone in my family have been warriors for the monarch and I am no different!"

"Yeah right, why should I believe you?" Joey grunted.

The Sprite smiled and took out her keys and unlocked Joey's shackles. "Proof enough?" She asked.

Joey stared at her. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Calypso." She said.

"Well, Calypso, I'm in no position to be picky, so I guess I can trust you." Joey said. "What's your plan for getting out of here?"

Calypso looked inquiringly at Joey. "We can't leave. Not yet. We have to get your friend's antidote. The Emperor is in grave danger and-"

"Aura said there wasn't an antidote." Joey said.

"And you still what that traitor says?" Calypso asked, nonchalantly.

"Well I did, right up until you said that." Joey muttered.

Calypso gave him a reassuring smile. "Aura and Dimys have the antidote but it's very heavily guarded." She glanced at Joey. "Which means the possibility of us muscling our way through is slim to none."

"But… you have a plan?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. But it's going to be risky with just the two of us. That's why-"

"You mean we don't have… _any _allies on our side?" Joey interrupted.

"_That's why _we have to go get my brothers and sister. They'll help us." Calypso continued, walking back up the path. "Come on, we don't have much time."

-

- - -

-

"Atemu! ATEMU!" Yuugi screamed.

Atemu was silent, his eyes glazed over and staring blankly at the ceiling. He didn't move; he had stopped thrashing and twitching and now seemed to have no energy left.

Yuugi let out a sob and scooped up Atemu in an embrace. He clutched Atemu just as he did in the vision he and Typhoon had seen and wept uncontrollably, his tears landing on Atemu's cheeks. Mr. Mutou gestured to Typhoon and they stepped out of the room, into the dark corridor. Mr. Mutou winced, still hearing his grandson's despairing sobs.

"Oh!" Typhoon cried, sinking to her knees. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't brought Atemu here Dimys never would have gotten to him and he'd still be well!"

Mr. Mutou watched Typhoon and felt like breaking down and crying as well. But he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stay strong for Yuugi and Typhoon… and Atemu.

"Typhoon… Joey said that Aura told them you killed off innocent villagers and had a terrible temper." Mr. Mutou said, trying to take his mind off Atemu.

"I… what?" Typhoon asked, turning to look at Mr. Mutou. "I don't kill off innocent villagers! Dimys started doing that when she didn't become Crown Princess!"

"But Aura said-"

"I _know _what Aura said, but _why _would she say it?" Typhoon cried. She looked around as if hoping the answer would jump out of the shadows. Then her eyes became wide and she looked at Mr. Mutou. "Maybe..."

"Do you have an idea?" Mr. Mutou coaxed.

"Aura… wouldn't be helping… Dimys... Would she?"

Mr. Mutou frowned. He looked toward the infirmary door. "Do you and Aura get along?"

"I thought we got along fine." Typhoon muttered. "But…"

"But what?"

"She did seem pretty frustrated with my wanting to marry Atemu… you don't think…?" Typhoon's voice trailed off.

"I don't think what?" Mr. Mutou snapped. "That she is jealous? Of course she is." He looked livid. "That spoiled little brat!" He cried.

Typhoon gasped. "Atemu's friends! They're all with Aura! Oh no…"

"Then we'll just have to go get them, won't we?" Mr. Mutou said, helping Typhoon to her feet.

"Oh! My most loyal warrior, Calypso, is with them! They should be safe as long as she's with them." Typhoon said.

"That's good! And we know all of the Sprites that went with Aura are loyal to the monarch as well because they went with Aura thinking they were helping find an antidote for their Future Emperor." Mr. Mutou exclaimed.

Yuugi bolted out of the infirmary suddenly. He looked terrified of something and clutched his grandfather tightly, trembling furiously.

"There's something… coming!" Yuugi gasped, looking into his grandfather's eyes. "It's like a big shadow! Coming out of the wall, I swear! It seems light, though, not scary, and I don't even know if that makes sense."

Typhoon put her hand on Yuugi's shoulder kindly. "That's not possible. What you're describing _does _make sense but it's not possible. You see, you're talking about Pure Shadows. And they don't show themselves to anyone other then the Shadow Guardian and those with close ties to the Guardian and pure hearts." She shook her head. "But the Shadow Guardian is dead and she's been dead for years."

"She? The Shadow Guardian was a girl?" Mr. Mutou said.

"Yes, you see, every time a new Guardian is chosen, it is always the opposite gender of the previous Guardian." Typhoon said, looking toward the infirmary door with interest.

Yuugi stared at Typhoon, bewildered. " What's happening with… _Atemu_… he's not a Shadow Guardian!"

Mr. Mutou stared at both of the teens. "There's only one way to find out, you know."

-

- - -

-

_Atemu- - -_

_I am no more… it's only a matter of time before my body dies…_

_"Atemu…"_

_I am sleeping… but I hear something… it sounds so far away…_

_"Atemu…"_

_What is that voice…? It sounds so sweet… so loving…. It couldn't possibly be talking to me… never to me… it sound like a woman…_

_"Atemu… let me help you."_

_"Who are you?" I ask._

_"I am Nyx. I've come to help you…"_

_She sounds like a mother trying to calm her anxious child…_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need you. Now trust me… close your eyes… and open your mind…"_

_Do I trust this voice? I feel arms wrap around me…and I feel safe…_

_"Do you trust me, Atemu? I will protect you, I promise."_

_The voice is whispering in my ear. Someone… protect _me_? This voice… this Nyx… would she really protect me? _

_"I trust you." I say._

_"Will you do something for me if I protect you?"_

_"What? What do you want me to do?"_

_"Will you protect my shadows?" She breathes._

_The next thing I hear is Yuugi… whispering my name._

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

The three sprinted into the room and Typhoon gasped, staring at the large, dark cloud welling out of the wall, surrounding Atemu. Then without warning it threw it's self at Atemu, causing Yuugi to shout with fear. Atemu's body seemed to absorb these shadows, but he didn't scream and convulse like he had when he was force to absorb the Tainted Shadows. Recognition flashed through Atemu's eyes. He blinked and sat up clutching his head.

"Atem?" Yuugi whispered. He took a step forward.

"Yes, Yuugi?" Atemu muttered, still holding on to his head.

"Atemu!" Mr. Mutou and Typhoon cried lunging forward. But Yuugi was already there, his arms wrapped around Atemu.

"Atemu! You're okay!" Yuugi cried, tears streaming down his face.

Atemu looked at Yuugi with a miserable look on his face. "Not quite."

"He's right. Just because the Pure Shadows granted his sanity back, doesn't mean they've cured him." Typhoon said, putting her hand on his forehead the check his temperature.

Atemu struggled to his feet with Mr. Mutou's assistance.

"Where is everybody?" Atemu asked. He was still pale and his breathing was labored and forced. His face was brimming with concern for everyone else and pain.

"In a lot of trouble." Typhoon said.

-

- - -

-

Joey followed Calypso toward a small group of four Water Sprites with the same silvery hair and eyes as her.

"Neptune!" Calypso called. The largest Sprite jerked his head up.

"What?" He grunted. He stood up and was about two feet taller than Joey. He was muscular and bulky but seemed to be as swift as his sister "Who's that, Calypso?"

"This is Joey." Calypso said, gesturing toward her side where Joey was standing. "He's a friend of the Emperor."

Neptune stared long and hard at Joey. "So… you're a friend of that bleeding heart?"

"I… what?" Joey stuttered. Then realizing that this Sprite was insulting Atemu, he turned a violent shade of purple. "He's not a bleeding heart! He cares about other people!" Joey snapped. "But he doesn't have to! He could be some maniacal tyrant! Is that what you want?"

Neptune looked reproachful for a moment and then Calypso smacked his shoulder. "Quit being a jerk, Neptune!"

Neptune grinned. "Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to see what kind of loyalty a man like him gets. Apparently a lot."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Shut up and listen for once Neptune." Calypso snapped. "I need you, Triton, and Proteus to go and get that little bottle of medicine Dimys was showing off the other day. Can you guys do that?"

Neptune and two others from the group nodded. Neptune looked at the smallest Sprite and said, "Proteus, can you handle distracting Dimys for us?" When Proteus nodded, Neptune looked at the other and said, "Triton, you need to watch out for Aura, alright?" Triton nodded and the three of them sprinted out of the room.

Neptune paused at the door and looked back at the two remaining Sprites in the room and Joey.

"Listen you three, be careful. We'll meet back here okay?"

"No!" Joey said, causing everyone to look at him incredulously. "We need to rescue my friends and if we came back here, we'd be trapping ourselves. We'll get out of here and head toward the palace."

"Seems like a plan." Neptune said, smiling. "Stay safe."

With that he turned on his heel and marched down the corridor.

Calypso smiled and then turned to her sister. "Leucothea, we've got to hurry. You know where the others are, don't you?"

"Yes." Leucothea said. "Come."

Calypso and Joey followed Leucothea down a dark path, much like the one that Calypso was guiding Joey. Soon, Joey started hearing shouts and screams and he sprinted down the path to find Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tristan all crammed into one cell. Tea was alone in one cell at the end of the corridor.

"Joey!" Tristan cried. "Get us out of here!"

"Leucothea, do you have the keys?" Joey asked, looking over his shoulder.

Leucothea smiled and pulled a silver hoop with large keys dangling off of it out of a purse she had tied to her hip.

"Right here." She said, and unlocked the cells doors, Tea leaping out happily and Kaiba, Mokuba, and Tristan, toppling out right on top of each other.

"Let's get out of here, we don't have a lot of time." Calypso whispered.

"On the contrary," Dimys said, standing in the entrance way. She had Proteus by his neck and held a knife at his heart."You have no time left."

-

- - -

-

Atemu stared wide-eyed as Typhoon and Mr. Mutou told him their thoughts about Aura.

"This is terrible!" Atemu cried. "We have to help them."

"Atem, you're still sick, you're not going anywhere." Yuugi said, putting a hand on Atemu's shoulder.

"But I can still move around. I'm not as sick." Atemu grumbled.

"Oh yes you are, even if you don't have those shadows feeding you bad memories, your body is still ill." Mr. Mutou snapped. He looked at Typhoon. "Speaking of which, what do you have to tell us about that mass of Pure Shadows that helped Atemu?"

"The only thing I can guess it that the old Shadow Guardian's essence wanted to help Atemu survive." Typhoon said.

"But why?" Yuugi asked.

"Wait…" Atemu said. "Was the former Shadow Guardian's name Nyx?"

Typhoon glanced at Atemu and nodded. "Why?"

Atemu shook his head. "I think… she asked me to be the next Shadow Guardian."


	8. New Friends and Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugioh.

Again, thank you for my review; I appreciate each and every one.

Proofreading is annoying when you've accidentally made one chapter longer then the others. I read it over and over again to make sure I didn't make any typos (and I usually end up missing at leat two) and when I'm really tired, (like I am as I sit here typing this) it's even more tiresome. Ah well. C'est la vie. It's what I've got to do.

**Under Pressure**

**New Friends and Old Friends**

"Brother!" Calypso cried, taking a step forward, the chains she had used to tie up Joey jingling loudly. Dimys pushed the dagger closer to Proteus's throat.

"Careful now, little girl. You wouldn't want anything… _bad_ happening to your baby brother. And I can't be held responsible for what might happen if my wrist were to… _slip._" Dimys mocked taking the dagger and plunging it into Proteus. He whimpered slightly, looking to his sisters for a rescue, but they didn't know what to do.

"Alright, Dimys." Joey said, raising his hands and lacing his fingers behind his head. "You've got us. Now put down Proteus."

"Or I could keep Proteus and you and your girlfriends come with me." Dimys said, motioning to Calypso and the others to mimic Joey and put her hands behind her head.

"Fine, fine but don't hurt him." Leucothea whispered.

"I can't make any promises." Dimys breathed. "Now come."

Joey stepped forward, but bumped into Calypso, knocking the two down. While Dimys rolled her eyes, he scrambled to his feet, blushing. He shuffled forward to meet Dimys face-to-face, his hands now behind his back, and she grinned. _This is easier then I thought_, she said to herself. But then… Joey grinned right back at her, much to her, and by the looks of it Calypso and Leucothea's surprise. Kaiba and Tristan looked at each other and picked up two pieces of loose lumber off the ground.

"What are you smirking about, boy?" Dimys snarled.

Suddenly, Joey whipped around and Dimys felt something smack the side of her head. She was thrown down to the ground and Proteus scrambled out of her grip. She put her fingers to her wound and then examined them, her anger boiling over at the sight of blood. She jerked her head up at her attacker and saw him swinging a chain that he had taken from Calypso when he bumped into her, around in circles, while Proteus pulled out a small sword.

Calypso sprinted up next to Joey and cracked a whip that had been tied to a belt on her waist. Leucothea fell back, looking desperately around for something to arm herself with. She spotted a stool in the corner of one of the open cells and scampered over and broke off one of the legs and raised it threateningly. Kaiba and Tristan rushed to Joey's side while Tea pulled Mokuba back and stepped in front of him.

Dimys looked furious. Her face turned into a contorted mask of rage and fury. She stood up against the small troop of attackers lined up against her.

"You think you scare me?" She screeched. "I have more power in my little finger than all of you put together!"

"Original." Kaiba muttered as Joey and Calypso gave fierce battle screams, lunching themselves at Dimys and Tristan, Proteus, and Leucothea dashed past him, casting themselves into the fray.

-

- - -

-

Neptune inched down a gloomy corridor, toward Dimys's private chambers. He poked his head around a corner, looking down the passage that lead into Dimys's chambers. He saw two monsters standing guard in front of the entrance. Neptune clapped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from giving a cry of surprise.

He had never seen anything like these creatures in his life. They had the head of a shark and the body of a leopard. He gulped and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small capsule. He couldn't risk leaping out and fighting them; he had no idea what they were capable of. And if he lost… well… he didn't want to think about what would happen to the kid who was going to be Emperor.

He flicked his wrist, lunching the capsule within two inches of the beasts. He grinned. _Yes! _He thought. _Nice shot! _He covered his nose.

The capsule began giving out a toxin into the air. It was silent, unscented, and efficient. The beasts' eyes started drooping and their bodies swayed. Without warning, the two monsters fell over completely knocked out. Neptune guessed by how quickly the creatures blacked out, he had about two hours before they woke up.

He crept down the corridor and carefully stepped over the monsters. He picked the lock open and swiftly darted inside. As soon as he was in, he locked the door and found cover. He didn't know if Proteus had pulled through or not but after the noise the two guards made falling down and judging by the fact that no one was coming to check on it, he guessed he rightly put his faith in Proteus. He tiptoed across the room to a dresser on the other side of the room. He looked through the bottles on it, looking for the crystal bottle that Dimys had shown off to them a couple days before.

When he found it, he twisted the diamond cap off and wafted the scent of the contents toward himself to check if maybe it smelled like something he wanted to force down the throat of a monarch. The smell reminded him of being happy… every kind of sweet smell imaginable was drifting out of the bottle… flowers… sweets… and then he smelled something that made his heart ache and leap at the same time…. He smelled his mother's perfume… tears formed in Neptune's eyes. She had been so loving… so kind… before she had been stricken with a virus that took her life… and away from her children. The same rare virus that was threatening another inhabitant of the land again… the Future Emperor. He had heard about the symptoms that the kid was suffering from Leucothea, who kept very close with the news from the palace.

He quickly capped the jar, not wanting to be reminded of his mother's cruel fate anymore. He blinked his tears away and pocketed the antidote.

"Emperor… I only hope the Pure Shadows have at least spared your mind… even if they didn't help hers…"

-

- - -

-

Joey was blasted backwards into Proteus. The two grunted as they were thrown into the wall behind them.

It seemed that even if she was outnumbered, Dimys was still a formidable opponent.

Calypso flicked her whip and caught Dimys on her back. Dimys gave a scream of pain and fury, and whirled around cracked Calypso across her head, sending her spinning into Kaiba, knocking them both to the ground. Tristan leapt forward and punched Dimys in the stomach but she swiftly brought her knee up and caught him in his groin, and he doubled over, his eyes watering, leaving him wide open to Dimys's drop kick that slammed him into the ground. Proteus sprinted ahead grabbing Tristan and dragging him out of danger, and gasped as he was submerged in a water shot that came spewing out of Dimys's fingers.

"You fools thought you could defeat me?" Dimys bellowed, catching Leucothea by the throat and throwing her backwards into a cell. Leucothea grunted as she climbed to her feet and back into the brawl.

"Oh shut up!" Kaiba murmured swinging his bit of wood into Dimys's head, flinging her into the cell, of which, Leucothea had just crawled out. Mokuba sprung forward and slammed the door shut, and Tea threw the pieces of the stool that were left in front of the cell. Following Tea, Proteus and Joey flung every piece of anything they found in front of the door.

"Let's… get out of here." Calypso declared and scurried out of the door and up the path, the makeshift army at her heels. Dimys's screams of rage followed them up the trail.

As they turned a corner, Calypso collided with a burly figure, which was obviously in a hurry to get down to the dungeons. Tristan got ready to attack but Proteus exclaimed, "Triton!"

Triton looked frightened, prompting Kaiba to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Aura! She's coming!" Triton cried, pulling them up the path, double the speed they were originally going.

When they reached the room that Calypso had introduced her brothers and sister, Triton threw everyone under a table, making sure they were all safely hidden before lunging under, himself.

Aura's flip flops made faint smacking sounds as each time she took a step, the bottom would snap her feet. She slowly strolled across the dim, murky chamber as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Proteus felt one of the brown haired boys tense up next to him. He peered over to see the boy's brown eyes flashing with fury and his fists were balled up. Proteus registered this as a reaction of someone whom had been betrayed by the young princess exiting the room. That's what Aura did, after all. Build up trust and then smash it into little bitty pieces.

Mokuba gave a breath of relief that was quickly stifled by Triton. Kaiba's head jerked over and put a finger to his lips, gesturing for Mokuba to hush. The group seemed to hold its breath, waiting… their ears listening for Aura's steps to fade away.

Calypso finally crawled out from under the table, closely followed by her brothers and sister. Triton still held a hand out, preventing Joey and the others from trailing after them.

"We haven't got much time," Calypso whispered, looking around, her ears listening for Dimys to tell them otherwise. "As soon as Aura finds Dimys, we'll be in so much trouble…"

Triton nodded, and turned, helping Mokuba and Tea out from under the table. Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba stumbled out, Kaiba cursing quietly when he tripped over Joey's foot.

"What about Atemu?" Mokuba asked, looking toward the Sprites, his eyes shining, welling up with tears.

Proteus smiled kindly, in a way that reminded everyone who knew, of Atemu. He kneeled down, leveling himself with Mokuba and said gently, "Our brother is going to get the antidote for your friend, so don't worry, Little One. Chin up; I can't stand to see a child cry. It tears up my heart into little pieces. Besides, would the Emperor want you to cry?"

Mokuba shook his head, reminded so much of Atemu that he was willing to tell this Sprite anything. "No, he hates to see me cry. He says it hurts his feelings, too."

"Emperor sounds like Proteus." Leucothea remarked. "Proteus loves children."

"Trust Leucothea to notice these sort of things." Calypso said. "Of course... that's what you brains like to do, right? Absorb information?"

"What about you!" Proteus grinned. "You're so trusting, you'd trust a complete stranger who claims he's trying to fight Dimys."

"I am!" Joey cried indignantly.

"I know, I know." Proteus smiled. "But I _didn't _know at first."

"We don't seem trustworthy?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, but cast an angry glare to everyone else. "This is all fine and dandy. You know... having a sweet little chat about things." His gaze could have made flowers die."But maybe we've forgotten... we have to get out of here. Now!"

His allies nodded and began to flee, hearing a hysteric scream from below.

-

- - -

-

"Atemu, are you quite sure?" Solomon Mutou managed to croak out after a few minutes of silence.

Though it looked like it took him great effort, Atemu nodded, his body once again racked with pain. Atemu was leaning on Mr. Mutou, his body occasionally starting to shake and tremble, his muscles tense and taut. He was white as a sheet and looked as if he were already dead. His usually thin body was now gaunt and meager, his body practically wasting away. Atemu's usually bright, loving eyes were dull looking, staring at the ground.

"No wonder the Pure Shadows came to help him." Typhoon said, putting a cool rag on Atemu's neck.

"Atemu…" Yuugi muttered. "Who is Mahaado? We heard you screaming that name earlier."

Mr. Mutou and Typhoon looked at Atemu expectantly, obviously wondering the same thing. Atemu took a long, shuddering breath before explaining.

"Mahaado was my best friend when I was Pharaoh. Well… my only friend. We were like brothers. He was my most loyal priest, a magician,and carried the Millennium Ring."

"But Bakura's evil half… the Thief King… he's got the Millennium Ring." Yuugi said, utterly confused.

A terrible sadness crept onto Atemu face, his eyes starting to well over with tears. But Atemu wouldn't let them fall. Yuugi now wished he had never said anything, watching Atemu's features change so miserably.

"Yes… yes he does." Atemu whispered. "He killed Mahaado. And took his Ring."

Yuugi gasped and Typhoon clapped a hand to her mouth. Mr. Mutou squeezed Atemu comfortingly, but Atemu still didn't let his tears fall. No… Atemu didn't cry. He didn't let himself weep. He had been taught that it showed weakness and that's how he lived. But suddenly Typhoon said something that changed everything.

"You know? There's a magician visiting the palace from the Dominion of the Beasts named Mahaado."

Yuugi jerked his head up as he was the first to register what that could possibly mean.

"Could you introduce us, Typhoon?" He whispered, watching Atemu's head slowly rise, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Yes, yes! Of course!" Typhoon cried, leaping up, pulling Yuugi by the arm to follow as Mr. Mutou wrapped Atemu's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk down to the first floor of the palace in the Guest Hall.

"Tell the Dark Magician, Mahaado, that the Empress demands his presence." Typhoon barked to a Sprite ,as she positioned herself in the hallway Yuugi at her side, Mr. Mutou and Atemu behind, hidden from view.

A tall man, dressed entirely on purple armor came out of the room, carrying a long staff with an orb on the very tip, followed by a girl with pink and blue armor and a shorter staff that curved at the end. The girl had large blue eyes that were framed by long blonde hair. The man had purple hair that grew long and fell into the bright blue eyes that Atemu knew so well.

"Mahaado?" Atemu whispered, causing the blue-eyed man's face to become contorted with fear. Mr. Mutou made a noise of confusion.

"Mana… I'm hearing him again…" He whispered to the girl beside him. The girl shook her head.

"I heard him too this time." Mana said, looking around the corridor that was filled with Water Sprites and servants, watching the scene. Typhoon raised an eyebrow, the two magicians' whispers fueling her curiousity.

"The Future Emperor wishes to speak with you, Dark Magician, Mahaado." Typhoon declared stepping aside to reveal Atemu.

The man stared, his light blue eyes becoming bright with happiness. "Atemu?"

Atemu stood up straight, but clutching on to Mr. Mutou for support. "Mahaado? Can it really be you?"

Mahaado sprinted across the corridor, pulling Atemu into a tight embrace. "I've missed you, my dear, dear friend."

"How? How can it be possible?" Atemu whispered, returning Mahaado's hug. "I thought… the Thief King-"

"Oh he did." Mahaado said, shrugging as if it weren't a big deal. "To fight him, I joined myself with my ka becoming the Dark Magician. So I when I lost went to the Dominion of the Beasts, not the afterlife. Same with Mana"

The girl leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Mahaado and Atemu. "Oh Atemu! We missed you!"

"I missed the both of you so much more than you can imagine." Atemu said, a genuine smile on his face and a hope and light in his eyes that Yuugi had never seen before.

Yuugi made a sound of awe. Mahaado glanced up at him, suddenly remembering that there were other people in the vicinity and looked back at Atemu. Immediately, Mahaado realized how thin and sickly his friend was.

"Atemu… what has _happened _you?" Mahaado gasped.

Atemu smiled sadly. "Mahaado… I am dying."

"What?" Mana cried, her eyes mournful. "But-"

"Atemu was poisoned by a woman named Dimys." Yuugi said. Mahaado's eyes flashed furiously toward Yuugi; he swiftly was at Yuugi's side in less than a second. He grabbed Yuugi, and pulled him to be face-to-face with himself.

"Boy, tell me, where is this Dimys?" Mahaado hissed. Suddenly, Mahaado felt a strong grip wrap around his arm and start squeezing. Mahaado jerked around, his eyes falling on Atemu, who had a strained look on his face.

"Mahaado put the little one down." Atemu said sharply. Mahaado promptly let go of Yuugi, who scampered behind Atemu. Yuugi noticed that Atemu used his title "Little One" for him. Yuugi only guessed it was to remind Mahaado how much biggerMahaado was then Yuugi.

"Pull yourself together," Mana mumbled, though she looked as if she were to burst into tears.

"Forgive me Atemu." Mahaado said, bowing. "Who is this boy? And that man? And where can we find this Dimys?"

Atemu took a breath, his strength steadily decreasing. "This is my dear friend, Yuugi. And that is his grandfather, Solomon Mutou. Sadly, I haven't the slightest clue where to find Dimys."

Mahaado bowed and muttered, "It's a pleasure to… uh… meet you."

"Looks like Siamun, doesn't he?" Mana whispered to Mahaado, who nodded quickly.

Typhoon stepped forward. "Dark Magician, Mahaado, do you think you can use your magic to make an antidote for the Tainted Shadow Virus? That is what my si-… I mean… Dimys poisoned Atemu with."

"The Tainted Shadow Virus? Why isn't Atemu convulsing on the ground reliving his memories, or completely insane?" Mahaado asked, bewildered.

"Apparently Atemu is the new Shadow Guardian." Mr. Mutou declared.

Mana sighed and pulled at Mahaado's arm. "_Finally _Nyx chose a successor, I mean, really! Those shadows were beginning to get out of hand." Catching Yuugi and Mr. Mutou confused faces, Mana continued, "It's up to the Shadow Guardian to prevent the Tainted Shadows from leaking into other realms other than the Shadow Realm, but because Nyx died, people have been able to call the shadows to your realm and the Dominion of the Beasts. Oh it's nasty."

"Atemu, you're the new Guardian?" Mahaado said, but he paused seeing the look on Atemu's face. He was completely weakened now, his face fixed with concentration trying to think clearly.

"I... don't… remember… " Atemu muttered, his body once again completely relying on Mr. Mutou to stay upright, but shaking furiously. "Mahaado? I can't… I'm not feeling well… help… Mahaado-"

Atemu's knees buckled and he collapsed, his eyes closed. Mahaado knelt down and picked up Atemu, his eyes shaking but never leaving Atemu's face. Mana put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but her other hand was on her mouth and she was shaking her head. Typhoon and Yuugi ran down to Atemu as well, a look of fear and despair on both. Mr. Mutou stayed upright while Sprites closed in, looking at their fallen Future Emperor.

"Mahaado… what does this mean?" He muttered, watching the man's reaction.

"It means…" Mahaado whispered, wiping off the sweat appearing on Atemu's pale brow. "That no matter how much the Pure Shadows helped him… he hasn't got much time."

"Not enough time for us to create an antidote." Mana said. "It takes a lot of time… almost two months."

"He hasn't got that much time!" Yuugi cried. "He doesn't have two months!"

"He doesn't even have two hours." Mahaado mumbled, tears slipping down his face. He hid them from Mana, because if she saw him crying, she'd start, setting off a annoying little chain…

_It's not fair! _Mahaado thought angrily to himself. _I finally got to see my best friend again… and he's dying! And there's nothing I can do to save him… what good am I? I missed him so much and… damn it all! I can't do anything but sit back and watch Atemu die in my arms. _

"I hope Joey and the guys can get back in time with something to help." Yuugi breathed.

"What?" Mahaado said, jerking his head up. "You've friends who have gone to retrieve an antidote?"

"Yeah. Even though we don't know if their guide is completely trustworthy-"

"It matters not!" Mahaado declared, standing up, Atemu in his arms. "I can track them if somebody who knew them were to accompany me. We can assist them and get the cure here quicker!"

"But we don't even know if they _have _the remedy." Typhoon said, her eyes watching Atemu's chest rise and fall in uneven intervals.

"So?" Yuugi cried, looking at Mahaado. "What if they do? Mahaado can help! I'll go with you."

"As will I!" Mana stated.

Mahaado looked at Yuugi and Mana confidently. A Sprite stalked up beside him and he, gently and reluctantly, place Atemu in his arms. Mahaado cast a hopeful look at Atemu before leading Mana and Yuugi out. Typhoon watched them run and her gaze lingered in the spot the vanished from sight. She motioned to the Sprite and Mr. Mutou to follow her back up to the infirmary.

Atemu was placed back in the bed had been in originally, but while they were gone, it had been fixed back up. He didn't thrash or jerk this time, though. He lie still… his breathing loud and uneven, soft moans escaping his lips, and sweat pouring, making his hair damp and matted.

"Atemu… keep fighting… there are so many people trying to save you… keep fighting…" Mr. Mutou murmured.

Typhoon was silent. Mr. Mutou noticed and said, "What's the matter?"

"There are so many people trying to save him…"

"Well, of course! So many people love him and rightly so! He treats everyone with love and… and… I don't know what we would do if he… if he…"

"So many people love him…" Typhoon echoed. "So many people love this kind, loving man… and I want to take him away."

Mr. Mutou fell silent. He forgot that Typhoon wanted to marry Atemu. Now that he thought about it, he felt slow because people were calling Atemu "Emperor".

"One crisis at a time." Mr. Mutou managed to choke out. He sat on the bed and scooped Atemu up, holding him like he held Yuugi when Yuugi was a baby. Typhoon watched. Mr. Mutou looked up and saw her longing gaze, as if she wanted to be held from a grandfather, as well. Mr. Mutou held out an arm and Typhoon stared for a little while and walked over and sat and Mr. Mutou hugged her like he would do his grandchild or Atemu. She smiled and picked up Atemu's hand.

And the three of them, old man, young man, and young girl, sat in the infirmary, waiting. They didn't quite know what they were waiting for but… they hoped that whatever it was… it would bring the light and hope back into the young man's eyes.

"Keep fighting… just keep fighting…"


	9. Dreams and Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuugioh.

I'm getting happier and happier to the fact that each chapter seems to getting more hits. And more reviews. Thank you all.

**Under Pressure**

**Dreams and Death**

Neptune smiled, prideful of the bottle of sweet smelling serum that was now on his person. He carefully trudged toward the thin, wooden spiral staircase, the only exit to the illuminated cavern, careful to not attract attention to himself. He stepped on the first moldy chunk of wood hesitantly, attentive to the fact that if something was going to go wrong, this would about the time that it happened. He grinned, pleased with himself. Neptune calmly ascended the stairs, hoping to meet with Calypso and the others soon.

He was halfway up the stairs when he heard frenzied footsteps, and they were getting louder. Neptune tensed up knowing this was what was going to be the part were everything fell apart. The footsteps now being right under him, he heard voices.

"You think Neptune pulled through with the antidote?"

"I don't know, but I hate to think of what might happen if he hasn't and we have to go back for it."

Wait… he knew one of those voices…

"Calypso!" He cried. "Calypso! I'm here! And I've got the medicine!"

The footsteps became even more frantic, and Neptune was soon face-to-face with Proteus, who was carrying a small boy with raven black hair and shadowy gray eyes. More people began to file behind him, among them Calypso, Leucothea, and Triton. Neptune couldn't help but smile at his tender brother carrying the boy as if the boy were some sort of precious gem.

"What's with the runt, Proteus?" Neptune grunted, pretending to be snappy and irritable.

Proteus furrowed his brow and his eyes flashed. "For your information, Mokuba fell and hurt his ankle!" He spat. Suddenly the boy squealed in pain and Neptune and Proteus jerked their heads down to see the brown haired boy with angry blue eyes gently rubbing the younger boy's ankle.

"Moki, I think it's broken, kiddo." Kaiba said, softly.

"Who are you?" Neptune asked. Kaiba glanced up in a peevishly, disturbed from checking his brother.

"I'm Seto Kaiba. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm-" Neptune began but Triton shoved his way past everyone.

"Look. Since everyone is _so _interested in who everyone else is despite the mortal danger we're in, he's Tristan, he's Joey, she's Tea, and he's Mokuba." Triton snapped quickly.

"Let's get out of here!" Tea moaned, frightened.

"No!" Joey cried. "First… Neptune do you have the medicine?"

"Of course." Neptune said, patting the pocket with the crystal bottle in it.

Calypso pushed Neptune, forcing him up the stairs. Naturally, Neptune took this as his cue to continue up the stairs, his brothers, sisters, and the group of kids at his heels. They had no idea how far below ground they were, only that it took them quite a long time to get back above ground. The only source of light was the occasional torch that burned dimly and was blocked out as soon as they turned one of the sharp curves of the staircase. Their footsteps echoed loudly against the stone walls… until… from the top of the stairwell… a dim light showed through, displaying the exit to the cavern.

Triton pulled up behind his brother and pulled out an arm, preventing anyone but he and Neptune from leaving the stairs. He looked at Neptune, frowning slightly as Neptune nodded and carefully crept outside, glancing around, checking for a clear path. Neptune turned to Triton, smiling and Triton moved out of the way, allowing the group to exit the cavern.

"We did it." Leucothea sighed, as Calypso pulled out a map from a sack flung over her back and pointed toward a path. The party swiftly took toward the path, trying to get away from the cavern and Dimys as soon as possible.

"Not yet, he haven't." Proteus said, shifting Mokuba slightly on his back. "The Emperor hasn't got the antidote yet."

"What's that?" Triton asked suddenly.

"What's what?" Tristan inquired, confused.

"That noise."

And indeed there was a noise, echoing around the cavern as if there were more than one creator of the noise. It sounded as if someone were trying to get somewhere very quickly, but having to stop frequently for annoyingly required reasons.

"That's footsteps, that is." Proteus remarked, pulling back and stepping in front of Tea and Leucothea. Calypso, Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba sprinted to Triton and Neptune's side, tensing up, not looking forward to another fight. Then they started hearing voices echoing through the cavern.

"Are you sure this is where they are?"

"Aren't you the one who described to me your friends?"

"Well… yeah."

"And don't you trust me?"

"If Atem does, I sure as heck do."

"Then this is where they are."

Through the purple fog encircling their surroundings, they saw a light bobbing left to right, a lantern. Neptune and Triton buckled up, awaiting their approaches, but Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan smiled broadly, knowing one of the voices perfectly.

"Yuugi!" Joey called. "Yuugi is that you, bud?"

"Joey?" They heard Yuugi's voice call back. Out of the fog, three figures neared, one being considerably shorter then the other two. Yuugi smiled, coming fully into view, with a man and a young woman at his side. Yuugi lunged forward, clinging on the Joey.

"We found you! We found you!" Yuugi cried joyfully.

"Who're they?" Kaiba asked, his eyes not leaving Mahaado and Mana.

"Them? Oh, they're two of Atemu's old friends! They came to help us!" Yuugi said, grinning happily at Mahaado.

"And who might they be?" Mahaado questioned, watching the Sprites with bemused look on his face.

"They're Typhoon's warriors. They helped us get out of Dimys and Aura's grip and get Atemu's antidote." Tea answered promptly,

"Aura?" Yuugi asked, confused. "I thought she was our friend."

"Well, apparently not," Tristan spat angrily, "as soon as we got here, she turned us in to her sister and locked us in danger. If not for Calypso and her brothers and sister, we'd still be locked up."

Mahaado nodded slowly, not noticing Tea nearing him carefully. She cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. The magician glanced at her quickly and then gave her a kind smile. But she frowned, thinking of the reason they might be here.

"How is Atemu?" Tea whispered, her eyes watering.

The man frowned and his face became sad and serious. "Not good. We came to help speed up the process of getting Atemu's medicine to him. He is running out of time."

"Then I guess our usefulness is up?" Leucothea said, pulling at her hair. Her brothers lined up behind her and Calypso looked sadly at Joey.

"Not necessarily." Mana said, looking at Mahaado. "We might need help."

"We don't have time!" Mahaado snapped. "We have to get there as soon as possible. We're wasting time as I speak! We have to sprint there." He paused, eyeing the Sprites. He sighed, seeing their depressed faces, and gave in. "Can you keep up?"

"Of course." Neptune said.

"Can you make sure they keep up?" Mahaado asked, pointing to Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, Joey and Tristan.

"Sure can."

Mahaado nodded to Neptune, who promptly began to get everyone ready to go, and looked around at all of the people there. Mahaado saw the five Sprites… the five kids… and Mana. And of course, he himself was there. _Atemu…_ he thought, _please… don't give up. We'll be there. And we'll save you. _He looked around again watching everyone prepare to follow Mana and him back to the palace. He glanced at Yuugi who was watching him with supreme confidence. _I promise. _

_-_

_- - -_

_-_

The group barreled away from the cavern, speeding toward the palace, following Mahaado and Mana. The wind blew past them and the ground was a blur. They followed, the children being carried by the Sprites, like this for what felt like ages.

"There it is!" Mana shouted, her voice muffled by the winds. The huge, shining palace came into view and Yuugi felt prayed.

_Please be okay when we get there Atemu. Just please… we're coming as fast as we can._

-

- - -

-

The infirmary was silent except for two different noises. Atemu's harsh, uneven breaths and Solomon Mutou's rasping snores. Mr. Mutou dozed off, having been deprived of sleep for the past couple of days. Typhoon had curled up next to Atemu, initially sitting next to him in the first place to place a cool, damp wash cloth on his forehead and neck. But she too had been very tired and thought to herself that she would rest her eyes for a bit. She placed her head on Atemu's chest and closed her eyes. She heard Atemu's heart pounding rhythmically against her ear, and it and the bobbing of her head going up and down as Atemu breathed in and out lulled her to sleep.

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Typhoon's mind wondered… and she saw Atemu. He was sitting all alone in a small, deserted room on a bright blue couch. He was snoozing peacefully, his head flopped to his shoulder. Typhoon looked around the room to see it full of relics that would prove important only to a small child. Toys and picture books were placed neatly on shelves and in a open toy box, which was painted bright colors. The room itself was a pastel blue, white stripes cutting vertically along each wall. Typhoon sat down, sitting on plushy blue carpet.

Bu-bump

Bu-bump

Typhoon wondered why she was here. The door opened and Typhoon turned to see a little girl who looked like so much like Atemu, the same small mouth… the same colored skin… the same large, crimson eyes. She had pure black hair that reached to her lower back. She was wearing a dainty, frilly purple dress and had a large violet ribbon looped around her tiny head. Typhoon guessed the little girl couldn't have been more than two years old. She watched as the little girl walked toward Atemu, stood before him, and examined him with a look in her eyes that made her seem so much older._Bu-bump_

_Bu…_

_bump_

She climbed up on the couch and took Atemu's hand. The man still didn't stir and the girl wrapped her tiny fingers around Atemu's index finger. She frowned and put Atemu's hand down. She crawled onto the man's lap and sat, looking as though she enjoyed being with Atemu. She put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat just as Typhoon had. The girl smiled sadly and put a small hand on Atemu's thin face._Bu…_

_Bump…_

_Bu…_

_Bump…_

"Brother…" the little girl whispered, gently stroking Atemu's face, "brother… you are so tired… you are so very tired. I've missed you, you know… and I know that you've missed me. I'm sorry I left you. I know I left a gaping hole in your heart… just as Mother did when she left you… and I want to see you again… and so does Mother…. But you can't leave your friends… they don't deserve it. They need you…" The little girl had tears flowing down her cheeks.

_Bu…_

_Bump…_

"I know you're so tired… so tired of being in pain… so tired of being alone… so tired of life… but that's why you have those friends of yours now. They want to make sure you're never alone again. And Mahaado… don't leave him… not after being reunited after so long. His heart will be torn to pieces. Oh Brother_…"_

_Bu…_

"But you're too tired now, aren't you? You can't fight it even if you wanted to…." The girl shook her head and took her brother's head in both of her hands. "You can't give up! You are the strongest person I've even known… you can't give up!"

_Bump…_

"No!" The little girl screamed. "Atemu, you can't! Atemu… NO!"

"He hasn't got the strength anymore." Typhoon whispered, causing the little girl to look over at her. Typhoon was crying as well. "He can't fight. Not anymore."_Bu…_

The little girl stared at Typhoon, her eyes shining with tears. The girl looked up at her brother then back at Typhoon. Slowly she nodded and turned back to her brother and kissed him on his cheek.

_Bump…_

The little girl began to vanish… her body began to dissolve away in silver bits of light… she looked back her brother. Her eyes never left his face until she disappeared completely.

Typhoon was jerked back to consciousness because something was wrong. Something was missing. She thought what could have possibly gone so wrong that it woke her up. Her head was still on Atemu's chest but… her heart fell. Her head wasn't bobbing up and down with Atemu's breaths. She listened hard. She couldn't hear Atemu's heart!

She raised her and looked at Atemu. His face was no longer contorted with pain and his body wasn't tense anymore. Typhoon cried out, waking Mr. Mutou.

"What is it Typhoon?" He asked groggily.

Typhoon burst into tears and jumped off the bed. She fell, not collecting enough balance before taking another step forward and screamed. Mr. Mutou watched this, his heart breaking, knowing what this behavior meant. He looked at Atemu, and took a deep breath before placing two figures on Atemu's neck… checking his pulse.

Solomon kept his fingers on Atemu's neck… he couldn't move, he could breathe, he couldn't think. Slowly and forcefully, he pulled his fingers away. He scooped up Atemu, cradling him in his arms, and wept as he had never wept before in his life. He had felt pain like this only a few time in his lifetime and each time he prayed it would never happen again.

"Atemu!" He gasped, squeezing the lifeless body in his grip. "Atemu no!"

The old man heard frantic footsteps against the marble floor, many people were coming toward the infirmary. The huge doors burst open to reveal Mahaado, Yuugi, and a large Water Sprite with a crystal bottle in his hand. The rest of the group filed in behind them, including several Water Sprites.

"I've got the Emperor's antidote!" The biggest Sprite cried.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Typhoon screamed, pulling her hair. "YOU'RE TOO LATE! HE'S DEAD!"

"No!" Mahaado shouted and sprinted toward Mr. Mutou, who still had his grip on Atemu. "You're lying!" Mahaado pulled Atemu away from Mr. Mutou and held him with shaking arms. "Atemu… no…" Mahaado collapsed to him knees, still keeping Atemu tightly in his grip, his eyes over flowing. "I was too late… I couldn't save you…"

Yuugi stayed completely still, tears burning at his eyes. His eyes were on his best friend, now lying in the magician's arms, tears now landing on his face. Tea screamed out and Tristan and Joey bounded forward behind Mahaado, not knowing what to do. Mana fainted, having to be caught by Triton. Kaiba cradled Mokuba, who had begun to scream and sob hysterically, as he fought back his own sadness. The Sprites hung back, intruders on this sadness.

"Atemu!" Mahaado cried, his voice shaking, "I'm so sorry!"

"You shouldn't be," said a voice from a corner. Everyone looked up, seeing a woman in a black flowing dress, black hair that reached down to the ground, and black, empty eyes that were staring at Atemu, pityingly. All of this darkness showed even more vividly against her snow-white skin.

"Nyx?" Mana whispered.

The woman nodded.

"I think… maybe… I can bring back what is most precious to all of you right now."


	10. Recovery and Attack

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yuugioh but I do own the poem at the end of this chapter so please... you may look but no touching.

**Under Pressure**

**Recovery and Attack**

Mahaado sat, his mouth agape, on the marble ground, clutching the dead body to his chest, staring at Nyx. Atemu's cold, pale skin glinted with the tears that Mahaado had shed, slipped down his cheeks, and landed on Atemu's face. His body was limp, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes were mercifully closed. Nyx stepped forward, or rather, she glided; it seemed as though her feet weren't even on the ground. She stopped in front of Mahaado but held her hand out to Neptune.

"Give me the bottle, dear Neptune." Nyx said, her voice like silk.

Neptune held out the crystal bottle, hearing the liquid splash against the sides of the container. He eyed Nyx suspiciously, but placed the bottle into her open palm. Her long, delicate fingers wrapped around the bottle and she knelt down to be level with Mahaado.

"Dark Magician Mahaado, give me the boy." Nyx said.

But Mahaado wasn't going to release his best friend so easily; he pulled away, his grip on Atemu's body strengthening. Nyx frowned and held out a hand to Mahaado, as if trying to coax a deer out of hiding. Only Mana's screaming "Mahaado, just let her see Atemu!" snapped Mahaado out of his frightened daze. He loosened his iron-clad grip on Atemu's body, but it was up to Tristan and Proteus to pry the body completely out of the magician's arms.

Nyx uncapped the bottle and poured its contents into Atemu's open mouth. Looking up and seeing confused and surprised looks, she explained, "We must heal the body before we try and reawaken Atemu. You see, because he was chosen to be a Guardian, his soul is to stay in his body a little longer after he dies to use the possibility of him being saved. And we don't want to reawaken Atemu's soul into an ill body, do we?"

Yuugi and Joey exchanged nervous glances. This Nyx woman had stated this as if were the simplest fact in the world so it seemed she knew what she was doing, but what if she failed to bring Atemu back? What would they do then?

Without waiting for an answer, Nyx turned back to Atemu, a mix of pity and determination on her pallid face. She traced an outline of a star on his forehead, her thin, white finger leaving a trail of shadows, the outline lingering.

"You are Lord Atemu, Shadow Guardian and Keeper of the Shadow Realm. I call upon you and your immense powers… be reawakened, Lord Atemu!" Nyx declared. She then bent down and kissed Atemu's forehead where she had left the mark, her pale lips barely touching his ice cold skin.. A violet shadow erupted from the kiss, engulfing both figures, Nyx's raven hair billowing everywhere.

The noise and winds created from this enormous shadow were tremendous. The shrieking noises and booms that reflected thunder shattered the vast stained-glass window that formed the ceiling, revealing the multiple moons hanging right above them. Triton grabbed his sisters, Typhoon, Tea, Mr. Mutou, and Mokuba with hardly any difficulty at all and flung them all under a bed, away from the shower of glass. Yuugi, Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba had hardly any time at all in which to leap under the couches and chairs and duck and cover. Neptune was thrown to the ground, after Proteus and Triton, who still was cradling the unconscious Mana, shoved him out of the way of the of a flying table, and was crawling on all fours to escape the glass.

As Nyx's power, her grace, her memories, her wisdom flowed into Atemu's body everyone heard a new noise… and this one was actually welcome. It was a heart beat… being magnified from the bowels of the dark… drowning out everything else… absorbing everyone. It was as Typhoon had heard the heart beat in her dream… only instead of signaling the expiration of Atemu… it was growing stronger… becoming louder… pounding rhythmically around the room.

Yuugi glanced up from under his chair to see Mahaado, lying limply against the wall, his wide eyes watching the scene with a dulled look in the back of his eyes. He looked like he was the one dead. Yuugi couldn't place his finger on what was going in Mahaado's eyes but before he could think about anymore the raging winds suddenly died and the noise ebbed. The only noise that was left after a while was the magnified sound of Atemu's heart and soon that began to die as well.

Nyx smiled. She had chosen a Guardian at last. She could finally rest. Her smile widened and she felt free at last! She could smile! She was no longer held down by the shadows… they no longer kept her mind dark… they no longer shielded the light…

A pang of guilt hit her and she looked down at the pale young man who had just inherited her title… she knew that while she had granted him a great gift… she had also damned him to a life of misery. She knew that with the boy's past and current state of mind he would get off lucky if he merely suffered extreme depression. She knew that all of the horrible memories he had just seen were going to scar him worse than they normally would have… and… she knew that after seeing and reliving the part of his life where he had almost drowned, his hydrophobia would be intensely constricting.

But they would protect him… as they had protected her. They would hide the evil things that wanted to haunt him… and he could use his shadows to continue to protect the ones he held dear. Nyx knew that is what Atemu wanted to do… protect people… help people… but he had never before been handed a chance such as this. She knew he wanted only to have something to love. And she also knew that everything that Atemu had opened his heart to… everything he let down his barriers to… left him… and it killed a piece of him… every time. He had given up… grown to the thought that he was alone… that everyone was alone… and the only person one could count on was oneself. Now that Atemu was reacquainted with his memories… his past… that mindset would return.

But now he had people to protect. He had a reason to get back up and fight this time. The small boy… the boy with round eyes like amethysts… yes… he could help save Atemu. And the magician… maybe they could help mend Atemu.

But she was getting ahead of herself. She watched the new Guardian's chest rise and fall and she saw his eyes start to flicker, a sure sign that he was about to wake up. She smiled to herself. She looked around at all of the exhausted, tear-stained, bewildered faces that were pointed toward Nyx and Atemu. Mahaado jerked involuntarily, trying to force himself up, but his body was in shock, and would not allow him to move let alone climb to his feet. Nyx put a finger to her white lips and stepped forward and placed her hand on Mahaado's cheek.

"Please. Dark Magician Mahaado. I'm trusting you to protect Lord Atemu, just as his father did. There is no doubt in my mind that you will guard Lord Atemu like you always have. You are the only one for whom Atemu will be… happy. You are the closest thing to a brother he's ever had." Nyx kissed her fingers and touched Mahaado's lips. "Be safe."

Mahaado wasn't sure when Nyx pulled away… he saw her beautiful black eyes… and then black… everything was dark… and Mahaado let it absorb him… I will protect Lord Atemu. He vowed to himself, before he felt his drowsiness overwhelm him. Make no mistake about that!-

- - -

-

Mahaado heard distant voices. They were yelling… but it was… the happy yell that jerked Mahaado back to the world around him. The voices were talking about someone… even though he could hear them clearly, Mahaado's eyes weren't letting him see anything so he listened.

"Oh! We were so scared for you!" A female voice said cheerfully.

"You gave us all quite a shock when you wouldn't wake up, young man." This was an older voice, it sounded as if he were trying to hold back crying.

"Emperor and Shadow Guardian, eh? Well it seems like you're going to be busy from now on, huh?" This was a male's voice and it was sharper… it had an accent too. Mahaado registered this as Joey's voice.

There was silence… then…

"You honestly think I'm so selfish that I'd try and take away someone so important to all of you? Fat chance." Mahaado knew this voice easily. It was Empress Typhoon.

"Really, Typhoon? You mean it?" This was the voice of the boy that looked like Atemu… Yuugi.

"Of course I mean it!" Typhoon's voice said kindly. "At least, you all have to come back and visit me."

"We can go home now?" said the gruff voice of the icy-eyed Seto Kaiba.

"Yes, yes we'll open a portal back to your realm soon enough." Typhoon declared. "But first, we'll have a feast in your honor, Lord Atemu!"

"Thank you Typhoon. Thank you all. I don't know how I could ever repay all of you." Atemu's deep, smooth voice came next.

"That won't be necessary, Atem!" Yuugi's voice said.

"Yeah! You've saved our behinds so many times, we're still working to pay you back!" Joey's voice cried, happily.

"Be that as it may, the Water Sprites had no reason to aid me-" Atemu began but was cut across from a harsh voice Mahaado didn't recognize.

"Ah, don't say that Emperor. Our duty is to protect the monarch. You're part of the monarch… or you were…"

"Proteus is right." Calypso's voice said briskly.

"And Atemu?" came Typhoon, "I'd be careful about how you eat from now on. The physical part of the Tainted Shadow Virus is that it messes up your stomach."

"Oh… I don't eat that much anyway." Atemu said, sighing.

"Oh! Oh! Mister Atemu! Your friend, Mister Mahaado! He's waking up!" cried the voice of Seto Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba.

Mahaado heard footsteps coming toward him hastily and he felt a presence next to him and he felt two fingers at his neck. The magician suddenly realized he was no longer on the ground but in a soft, cushiony bed on silky sheets. His eyes started to show him what was going on and there was a dark figure hovering right above him. The crimson eyes were the first features on the figure's face to come into focus… they were staring at him worryingly.

Then everything else came.

He saw the seven moons vanishing slightly, giving way to the dawn's first rays of light. The infirmary was in disarray, doctors and nurses bustling around trying to clean up the glass and overturned beds, desks, and other objects. The glass reflected the sunlight and the moonlight together and somehow… Mahaado could see the difference between the two types of light. The Sprites that had journeyed with them from Dimys's cavern were in the back of the room, staring at the figure draped over Mahaado with a mix of admiration and fear. Tea and Typhoon sat cross-legged on one of the beds, chatting animatedly with each other about anything and everything; Typhoon happy to have someone to talk to and Tea happy to be talking. The taller of the boys, Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba were sitting quietly in a corner, not really thinking about anything… just sitting. Yuugi was hanging on to the figure that was watching Mahaado as if afraid to let it go.

Mahaado made eye contact with the figure. At first, all Mahaado's eyes would show him where the dark crimson eyes, but soon Atemu's body came into view. Atemu's face was stern but calm, a frown placed upon his lips. He was worn and thin, his skin still terribly pale. His hair was matted and bedraggled, from his sweating and tossing violently. Atemu was dangerously thin; Mahaado could see his cheek bones clearly. They stared at each other, silently. Finally Mahaado broke the silence with a jest and a grin.

"You look horrible."

Atemu didn't react the way Mahaado thought he would. He didn't smile or retort, like he did when they were children. He didn't even blink or tilt his head to the side, like he did when he got older and didn't like to joke as much, to acknowledge that Mahaado had even said anything. Instead he watched Mahaado, even his eyes unreadable. This was a shock to Mahaado… even when Atemu kept his face emotionless, he, Mahaado, could always tell what was going through his head.

So… he waved Yuugi away, who left only because he wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation, knowing they wouldn't say as much if he were there. Mahaado, stricken by his friend's indifference, was silent, his pure blue eyes watching Atemu find a chair close to Mahaado. Atemu rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, laced his slim, bony fingers, and placed his chin on his fingers. He continued to watch Mahaado intently.

"What are you doing?" Mahaado asked quietly.

"Trying to see what you see." Atemu replied simply.

"What?"

"I am trying to see what you see in me. I am trying to spot what it is that made you want to run half way around the world to find my antidote. Or what made you what made you want to stay right by my side when Nyx declared me Guardian." Atemu said irritably, as if Mahaado's questions where disrupting his train of thought.

Mahaado almost sighed impatiently, but knew it would entice Atemu's temper. Mahaado knew that when Atemu was thinking, he shouldn't do anything to disrupt him, not even sigh. Atemu's eyes narrowed and Mahaado winced. The Pharaoh notices everything about me! Mahaado thought to himself. He even notices the way I act when I am fighting a sigh!

"Do you have something you'd like to say, Mahaado?" Atemu asked, his voice low and soft.

"No, Atemu." Mahaado answered quietly.

"Liar." Atemu sighed, his voice dripping with anger. Mahaado hated when Atemu acted like this! He hated it! It scared him how much someone could change… so much… from being a carefree, loving child to a strict, cold man. "Don't lie to me. You know I hate it when you lie to me." Atemu continued.

And it wasn't as if Atemu meant to be frightening. It was just who he was. Intimidation was all people understood when Atemu was Pharaoh. So Atemu had to strike fear into the hearts of those who dares defy him. It was foolish to think that Atemu could be kind to them. Mahaado understood that. He also came to the conclusion that it was a slightly a good thing, too, because Atemu didn't know how to be warm.

Mahaado let out the sigh he held back. "I protect you because we are friends, Pharaoh.

Atemu tilted his head to the side and blinked, his large eyes filled with admiration and love for the magician. But that wasn't the only emotion in Atemu's eyes. There was immense sadness hidden behind them as well. Mahaado frowned, and sat up in bed.

"Atemu, you look sad."

"I don't know why but I am." Atemu replied. "It's just a feeling in the background… but my heart hurts but I can't find a reason."

"Maybe it's the after effects of the virus." Mahaado suggested.

"Possibly. I hope that's all it is." Atemu looked down and said, in a slightly cheery voice, "Okay Yuugi, we're done, you can come out from under the bed and stop eavesdropping."

Not to Mahaado's surprise, Yuugi crawled out from under the bed with Mokuba trailing behind him. "You know me way too well, Atem."

Atemu observed Yuugi like an elder brother would his mischievous little brother, his eyes warmer than Mahaado had seen in a long time.

"Perhaps," Atemu said, a small smile playing on his lips, "or perhaps you just make yourself to obvious to read."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuugi cried, pretending to be offended.

"I could hear you breathing."

"No way!"

"Yes way. Are you sure you're not the one with asthma?"

"I bet that was the only give-away!"

"Not even."

"What were they then?"

"Do you want Mokuba's giggling or your hushing him or when you hit your head on the bottom of the bed as you crawled under it or-"

"Okay, okay I got it…"

Mahaado listened as Atemu and Yuugi continued to talk, feeling happy for Atemu and proud of Yuugi for getting Atemu to at least smile. Yuugi was getting roused up and laughing loudly as Mokuba started chiming in saying things like "Well… if you were deaf and blind you wouldn't have been able to tell we were under there!" and "So? We are the best sneakers in… what? No! I did not mean shoes, Smart Guy!" while Atemu sat calmly making comments like "But I am blind and deaf, Tea." and "Sneakers? I didn't know you were shoes. Are you the good kind that have those cool commercials where the big sports heroes say you're the best shoes they've ever had?"

As Yuugi roared with laughter, Mokuba swelled indignantly. Joey and Tristan eventually drifted over to see why Yuugi was laughing and, after hearing Mokuba and Atemu's conversation joined in, chuckling heartily. Soon the whole group of kids, adults, and Water Sprites had migrated over to hear the nonsense conversation, giggling. Atemu allowed Yuugi to continue his conversation for him which Yuugi did happily.

"For the last TIME! I. Am. Not. A. Shoe!"

"But Tea-"

"I'm NOT TEA!"

Yuugi gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?"

"That shoe can talk!"

"Argh! I'M NOT A SHOE EITHER!"

"Did you dye your hair, Tea?"

Mahaado grinned, watching Atemu, who was still sitting calmly, his finger laced and placed neatly on his lap, his face still dull and emotionless… except he had a slight smile on his face.

Soon Mokuba grew tired of being called Tea and a shoe and went to find another source of entertainment, while the group split up again.

Apart from Mr. Mutou demanding Atemu snack on something, Atemu didn't move from the seat until Typhoon said it was time for the banquet, the sunless sky bright and cloudy. Typhoon led the group (for they had all forgotten where the dining room was) as Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba were right at her heels, excited about being able to eat in the palace and not be black mail or prisoners. Mr. Mutou was next, looking excited about being to eat something as well. Tea, Mana, Calypso, and Leucothea walked, arm in arm, having become good friends and talking about what their favorite foods were. The three male Sprites walked behind the girls with Kaiba, all of who were silent except for Proteus. The cheerful, caring Sprite who was used to Neptune and Triton not talking very much and had grown to be the only talker in their conversations, chatted on merrily about everything that popped into his mined. Neptune, Kaiba, and Triton listened politely, of course, but they never talked back. Mahaado and Atemu pulled up the rear, the two silent, and watching the rest of the party.

Atemu decided he liked Proteus because the Sprite reminded him of Yuugi and was a bit like him as well, listening to Proteus ramble on about how much he thought Mokuba was the cutest little thing he'd ever seen and say how proud he was of Atemu's friends.

They all sat around the large crystal, sapphire-studded table and looked hungrily at the number of foods that now weighed down the enormous table. There were meats such as beef, chicken, and pork for the teen s and elderly man who weren't used to eating the others types of meat that were also on the table. There were fruits, breads, sandwiches, soups, and vegetables, in many different combinations like salads, vegetables that were cooked, fried, and boiled, every sort of bread imaginable, both warm and cold, and the sandwiches and soups were all devoid of any meat at all… and everyone wondered why there was so much of it until Atemu tried to eat a small piece of chicken. He discovered that his stomach would no longer allow him to eat meats. Everyone wondered how Atemu would react to his diet being so dictated, but Atemu merely shrugged, claiming he wasn't that fond of meats anyway, helping himself to some fruit salad.

Lunch was a peaceful affair and after everyone were done eating, they entertained themselves watching Joey and Tristan eat. Atemu wasn't pale at all anymore, his regular bronze skin returned. He wasn't as thin anymore either, seeing as how Mana, Typhoon, and Mr. Mutou forced food into Atemu's mouth long after he was full. They contented themselves with the fact that Atemu had eaten his way through most of the soups and fruits. Atemu thanked Mahaado graciously, for Mahaado was the one who had scared away Typhoon, Mana, and Solomon, while leaning back against his chair rubbing his stomach tenderly. Mana and Leucothea sat next to each other and talked.

"So what do you do?" Mana asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I'm the Adviser to the Empress." Leucothea answered smiling. "That's why I don't know how to fight like my siblings."

"Then why were you at the cavern."

Leucothea shrugged. "It was my day off and I went to go visit my brothers and sister."

"Why didn't you choose to do what their doing?" Mana said, helping herself to another serving of fruit salad.

"I've never had the heart for fighting. And Empress Typhoon chose me personally for my intelligence." Leucothea added, smiling modestly. Mana smiled at her cheerfully.

After Joey and Tristan declared they were finished (and after they received a standing ovation), everyone was suddenly hungry again when the servants brought out desserts. Even Atemu managed to find room to eat a small helping of vanilla pudding. As everyone ate happily Typhoon turned to Mahaado and Mana, both of who had positioned themselves on either side of Atemu, and Atemu, himself and watched the three of them for a moment. Mahaado kept glancing around the room, as if out of habit, to make sure everything was all well. Mana on the other hand glanced at Atemu every now and then to make sure he was doing well. Atemu took to checking on everyone else around the table, just as Mana was watching him, to make sure they were just fine. It felt as if they were the three guards of the room, not the five Sprites.

"Mahaado? Mana?" Typhoon asked finally. "Do you intend to go back to Atemu's realm when the rest of them do?"

Mahaado glanced to Atemu before answering. "I don't see any reason why we can't. I mean, while technically we're not people anymore, we're not even human… we don't have multiple heads and scales."

"You guys should come back with us!" Yuugi said, excitedly. "That would be cool! And I bet Atemu wants you two to come too."

"Do you Pharaoh?" Mana asked, looking to Atemu with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Of course." Atemu said promptly, taking a sip of his drink. Mahaado smiled.

"Alright!" Mokuba cried. "Did you hear that Seto? Mana is coming back with us!"

Kaiba blushed and said, "And Mahaado, Mokuba."

"I know Mahaado is coming, but you like to stare at Mana." Mokuba replied, shoving cake into his mouth. Atemu choked on his drink, the liquid spattered everywhere as he coughed and laughed at the same time. Mana and Kaiba turned a deep shade of scarlet, but not to Atemu's surprise, Mahaado did too, but not for the same reason. Atemu thought it would be a good idea to intervene before someone got hurt.

"Uh… Kaiba? I do believe that Mahaado and Mana are… together." Atemu said, chuckling. Kaiba looked as if he would like nothing more than to disappear. The room echoed the roaring laughter of Joey, Tristan, and Proteus. Tea looked a bit disgruntled as well. Typhoon put her hand over her mouth, grinning. Even Mana giggled slightly.

The doors to the dining room burst open to reveal a young servant, her bright pink hair shining against the chandelier's light. She saw Typhoon and Atemu sitting at the end of the table and bowed deeply.

"Imperial Highness," she breathed acknowledging Typhoon. She turned to Atemu. "Lord Guardian."

"She knows I'm the Guardian?" Atemu muttered to Typhoon.

"Yes, the whole kingdom knows," Typhoon murmured back. She turned to the girl. "Yes? What is it Imo?" Typhoon said, frowning.

"Your sisters!" Imo cried. "They're coming from all sides! With an enormous army of wild creatures I've never seen before!"

"What? Prepare our warriors for battle!" Typhoon shouted.

"Highness, they have the Water Sprites that went with Generals Calypso and Neptune and Captains Triton and Proteus had stationed at Death Cavern!" Imo said, looking faint.

Calypso stood up angrily. "We must save them!"

"We will." Atemu said quietly. "Mahaado and Mana will come with Typhoon and myself to prepare for assault. Calypso go prepare whatever troops you have here and get ready to meet back in the front of the palace. Neptune, Triton, and Proteus will create wall to around the palace with their troops, understand?"

While the people who Atemu had named nodded and ran to fulfill their orders, the people who weren't looked disdainful.

"But Atem, what about us?" Joey asked, confused.

"Yes, what do we do?" Leucothea said.

Atemu looked worriedly at Joey and the others. "Joseph, and everyone else will find somewhere safe and stay there."

"WHAT!"

"Listen, it's not safe for you to go-" Atemu began.

"But you let Calypso and Mahaado go!" Tristan snapped.

"They've had training." Atemu said, coldly, hearing the disrespectful tone and becoming angry. "You are a bunch of kids with no idea what they want to get themselves into." He added cruelly. His eyes became softer and he looked at Leucothea, who looked not at all surprised she was being told to stay behind.

"Leucothea?"

"Yes, Lord Guardian?"

"I'm counting on you to keep my friends safe, alright?"

"Of course Lord Guardian." Leucothea said, smiling at having been given a job.

Atemu sprinted out of the room, Typhoon, Mahaado, and Mana at his heels.

"Now what?" Mr. Mutou asked, solemnly.

"We follow the Lord Guardian's orders." Leucothea said sharply. "Now as ordered we will find a safe place and stay."

Joey and Tristan moaned and followed Leucothea and Yuugi glared at them.

"I think Atemu was right to say we had to stay here!" Yuugi snapped. "We have no earthly idea how to fight and we'll be safer inside the palace."

"We're going to be safe but you're willing to let your best friend, who, might I add, just recovered from the Tainted Shadow Virus go face off against… whatever the hell it is attacking the palace?" Kaiba snarled.

"Hush, Seto!" Mr. Mutou grunted. "Atemu can take care of himself. Don't you try guilt trips, Young Man, because we might end up doing something rash and even if we all make it out alive, we'd have to face Atemu's temper. Do you want that?" Solomon watched Kaiba grudgingly shake his head "no" and continued. "And this might be a good way to test out his new Shadow Powers."

"I hope Mana and Mahaado's going to be okay." Mokuba said, quietly.

"Why just Mahaado and Mana?" Tea asked.

"Well, I want everyone to be okay, but I know Atemu and Typhoon can handle themselves. But I don't know if Mahaado and Mana are going to be okay and I really like them. And they make Atemu happy. I've never seen Atemu as happy as he was today." Mokuba answered.

Everyone was silent. What Mokuba said was true.

"They'll be fine Kiddo." Kaiba said reassuringly.

-

- - -

-

"Oh my…" Mana sighed. She, Mahaado, Typhoon, and Atemu were standing on the highest balcony of the palace watching the scene below.

The village around the palace was in complete disarray. The citizens were completely terrified and riots were breaking out and people were packing their things and running out of town. Looters and thieves started appearing everywhere. There were hopeful subjects collecting around the palace walls shouting things like "Save us Empress!" and "Lord Guardian send the beasts away!" and Atemu felt Mahaado move uneasily behind him. Atemu glanced at Typhoon and then to Mahaado.

"Mahaado, I want you to go down there and allow those people in. Lead them to the Servants Quarters and add some guards down there as well. While you're down there spread the word that I want everyone in the palace in the Servants Quarters and then tell them to arm themselves and barricade the doors… anything to protect themselves." Atemu ordered. "Then meet me in the front hall on the bottom floor."

Mahaado nodded and said, "The Servants Quarters is our makeshift safe house?"

"Yes, because it's the largest area in the palace." Atemu replied. Mahaado nodded again and left.

"Here they come." Mana whispered.

On the horizon of every direction, what looked like a black film was starting to appear and take over.

"Beast Sprites." Typhoon breathed.

"Good Lord," Atemu muttered, "I didn't know there were that many…"

"And here we come." Typhoon said, pointing downward. The troops were beginning to form around the palace, as Atemu commanded. The wall they made became thinker and thicker until they reached out and completely covered the village. As they continued growing, the group of hopeful villagers began to file into the palace, giving cheers and crying out in happiness saying "Thank the Empress! Thank the Empress!" and "Praise be to Lord Guardian! Thank goodness for Lord Guardian.!" as Mahaado let them inside the palace.

"I think they've begun the charge," Mana said, squinting because the moons were starting to come up but not quite up completely, meaning the sky was very dark.

"Which means we begin our descent." Atemu said, turning around and heading for the stairs that led down. "It should take them quite a while to get here."

Down they went, and even though they were inside the palace, they could hear the thunderous pounding of the oncoming Sprites.

Atemu's heart was pounding against his ribs. He sensed something bad was going to happen… and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. He shook his head. No. No he couldn't think like that.

Then… Atemu heard it… his mother's voice… singing the haunting melody she had sung when she thought Atemu couldn't hear her… the song that terrified Atemu even as he grew… for it was the last song he had ever heard his mother sing.

-

- - -

-

_Wait, wait little darling…_

_Judgment Day is drawing nigh_

_Hate, hate little darling_

_Hear the thunder come from high._

_-_

_Fear, fear little darling_

_Smell the blood, smell the death_

_Hear, hear little darling_

_The innocent's last breath_

_-_

_Fight, fight little darling_

_Face the demons and the night_

_Spite, spite little darling_

_Kill them with your frightening might_

_-_

_Cry, cry little darling_

_No matter what you dispatch_

_Die, die little darling_

_For you… are no match_


	11. War and Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh.

And I'd like to publicly apologize for the poem of the last chapter. I just wanted to find an excuse to put one of my poems in my story. And for the TWO whole people who reveiwed... kudos! I wonder if people are going to be upset at the end of this chapter...

UAQ: I don't know if that's what Atemu's mom was aiming for, but if it was, she did a good job, didn't she?

Hikari: Dearest, you flatter me. And I thank you.

Under Pressure

War and Murder

Atemu and Typhoon descended the steps majestically, having prepared to fight by changing into their armor. Typhoon's silver diamond and sapphire studded armor glinted magnificently, her bright blue cape hanging down to her ankles. Her long blue hair had been pulled up into a bun and covered by her silver helmet, also decorated with sapphires and diamonds. Her silver boots, that reached up to her knees, clinked against the marble floor loudly, echoing down the stairs, while her gloved hands quickly attached the hilt of her sword to her belt. Mana, in her customary pink and blue uniform, trailed behind Typhoon in a respective manner, her staff resting on her shoulder.

And while Typhoon and Mana's garb were flashy and showed their high ranking, Atemu and Mahaado's garb were a little less flamboyant. Atemu's uniform, as dictated by Mahaado, who knew the way of the Shadow Guardian's traditions, was onyx armor that shined dully, his raven boots, gloves, and belt allowing him to blend in with the darkened corridor. His black cape was made of a shiny material, that flashed against the occasional torch. A dark piece of cloth reached up from under Atemu's armor, up his neck and covered his mouth and nose, only his crimson eyes showing. He didn't wear a helmet like Typhoon, and had no diamonds and gems placed in his armor, but looked just as imposing. The only thing that was decorated, in black pearls, was the hilt of his sword on his belt. Atemu tucked the crystal bottle with the remaining Tainted Shadow Virus antidote into a pouch on his waist. Mahaado, who had been waiting in the Entrance Hall, in his dark purple robes and armor, followed Atemu, just as Mana followed Typhoon, clutching his staff nervously. They had gone back upstairs so Atemu and Typhoon could change.

"Are you sure about this, Empress? Normally royalty doesn't fight. In fact, they are taken _away _from fighting." Mahaado asked.

"In our realm, every able body will fight." Typhoon answered, not looking at him. "And that means royalty."

Mana glanced at Atemu, eyeing him as an older sister would. "Lord Guardian, you look very majestic." She said, as Atemu slightly inclined his head in her direction.

"Thank you, Mana." He said softly, his voice not at all muffled by the mask covering the bottom half of his face.

Then his eyes became wide and he jerked his head in the direction of the oncoming corridor. Hurried footsteps were coming ever closer and Mahaado stepped defensively in front of Atemu. Suddenly, a blur of gray sprinted past Mahaado and clung to Atemu's waist, knocking him back. Mahaado looked and saw Mokuba Kaiba attached to Atemu's torso, weeping hysterically.

"Mokuba!" Atemu gasped, regaining footing. "What on Earth is the matter with you? Where is Leucothea?"

"Mokuba Kaiba! Get back here… NOW! Oh, Little Boy, if I get caught by the Empress or the Lord Guardian… _I'll _be the one to get in trouble!" Leucothea's voice echoed loudly, and then she appeared from the dark corridor, her eyes searching wildly for Mokuba. She caught sight of Typhoon and Atemu and hid her fear by bowing deeply.

Mokuba's wails were interrupted by the occasional attempt to speak. "A-Atem… I-I was worried th-that I was n-never going to see you again!" Mahaado made to try and pry Mokuba off of Atemu and the boy latched on to the magician next. "A-and you! Wh-what's going to happen if y-you get hurt?"

Atemu placed a hand on Mokuba's head. "Don't you worry. We'll be fine. Now with Leucothea and be safe." Atemu gently tugged Mokuba off of Mahaado and led him into the arms of Leucothea.

"Okay Atem." Mokuba sniffed. He allowed himself to be taken away by Leucothea, who was cooing and humming sweet songs in Mokuba's ear, trying to calm the boy down.

"Come, we're running out of time." Typhoon said, pulling on Atemu's arm. The four of them entered the dimly lit Entrance Hall once more, and exited the palace, in the swarm of thousands of Water Sprites. The crowd parted and created a path that led to two horses, one pure white and one pitch-black. As Typhoon, Atemu, Mana, and Mahaado walked down the path to the horses, the enormous horde of Sprites bowed in unison, causing Mana to blush slightly.

Suddenly the cry "ALL HAIL EMPRESS TYPHOON! ALL HAIL LORD ATEMU!" was bellowed in the back of the crowd and was being echoed in growing intensity until the shout was a roar that was barely understandable, as the Sprites both male and female were shouting and pumping their fists in the air. Typhoon climbed to the top of her horse somewhat clumsily, having had little practice riding horses, while Atemu mounted his horse gracefully. Mahaado and Mana took to the air, levitating high above the crowd, watching the oncoming threat slowly make its way to the village.

"They're awful slow, aren't they?" Mana asked, watching the army approach.

"Yes, but they're big." Mahaado answered stiffly.

"Well, you know what they say… The bigger they are, the harder they fall." The girl said, twirling her staff like a baton and watching Atemu and Typhoon move to the front of the defense from above.

Mahaado sniffed bitterly. "That may be true, but what _they _have so graciously forgotten to add to that is the bigger they are, the harder it is to _make_ them all"

Mana frowned as she and Mahaado followed Atemu and Typhoon from the sky. "You're a pessimist, you know that?" She snapped.

"Well, you are naïve, so I guess that makes us equal." Mahaado said, nonchalantly.

Typhoon and Atemu took their places of the leader of the northern defense. Mahaado looked at the other directions and saw Calypso leading the eastern defense, Neptune leading western, and Triton and Proteus leading southern. He let out a breath of relief. Everything was going good. So far.

-

- - -

-

"Curse it all!" Dimys shrieked, leading the attack that came from the north side and watching her sister's army form outside the palace. "How did they know we were coming so quickly?"

"Perhaps it is the new Shadow Guardian's doing." Aura said vaguely, watching Dimys's face jerk toward her. "Perhaps he has the ability to see things that are to come."

"Damn him!" Dimys cried. "It matters not. We will kill him too if we have to!"

Aura looked slightly reproachful and then said, "Leave him to me, dear sister." Aura looked around, watching the cross breeds of sharks and leopards sprint slowly to the village. "Why are we using these accursed things again?"

"Because they are dumb muscle and don't get mutinous when their leader calls them 'accursed things'."

Aura sniffed. "Well, they'd better be worth it."

"Of course they are." Dimys snapped. She looked at Aura. "Why?"

"Because our dear sister has ordered the countercharge."

-

- - -

-

Mahaado watched closely from above as Typhoon's army of Water Sprites dashed toward Dimys's army of Beast Sprites. The group looked like an explosion of people, lunging toward the enemy. Neptune's western side hit the opposing army, the sound of clinking swords and screams and attacks filled the night air. Next was Calypso's eastern side, then Atemu and Typhoon's northern side, and last Triton and Proteus's southern side.

As it turned out, what Mahaado had said was true. The Beast Sprites were enormous and hard to take down. But Mana was correct as well. Once they went down, they stayed down. And, to Atemu's immense delight, they were dumb. But there was one person in particular Atemu was looking for… _Dimys_.

Neptune and his entourage plowed through the Beast Sprites like an arrow head, him at the head. His men went forward and then pulled north and south and then circling back toward the palace to capture any Beasts they happen to miss. He looked side to side to see his brothers' men doing the same and the Empress was going ahead while the Lord Guardian was pulling west into the view of Neptune. Neptune looked around and saw that he had managed to get back onto the palace grounds. Obviously, Typhoon and Atemu had ordered for their troops to use the same maneuver as Neptune.

A whirl of blue dashed past Neptune, heading due north. His eyes followed to see that the Traitor Princess Aura was sprinting toward the Lord Guardian, who had long since been thrown off his horse from an enemy Sprite. He watched in horror as the princess was abruptly behind Atemu's back, drawing a dagger from her belt. She pulled her arm back, getting ready to strike-

"ATEMU! BEHIND YOU!"

Atemu spun around only to catch the dagger in his stomach. But, thankfully, Neptune saw that Lord Guardian had a grip in the Traitor Princess's arm, preventing her from plunging the dagger in too far. Atemu twisted her arm, forcing her to spin around and drop the weapon. Aura brought her elbow around and smacked him in the face, forcing him to the ground, but he pulled her down with him. As blood spurted from Atemu's nose and through his mask, he scrambled to his feet, kicking the dagger away, for Aura was making a wild dash for it. Aura screamed in fury and threw herself at Atemu, her strong hands clamping on to his thin neck, throwing him back to the ground. Turning a delicate shade of purple, Atemu thrust his knees up, causing Aura to weaken her grip, and then swiftly swung his fist up, hitting her in the stomach. Aura was thrown backward, and, as she gasped for air, Atemu climbed back to his feet and pulled his mask down for a second to wipe his face, which was thoroughly covered with smeared blood, then pulled it back up.

Neptune sprinted over to assist Atemu, knowing Aura's cowardly tactics for winning a fight, but was flung to the ground as another flurry of blue dashed at Lord Guardian. Hoping desperately that it was Typhoon who was running to Atemu, Neptune jerked his head up to see none other then Dimys, hurling herself at Atemu, drawing her sword. Having fought Dimys himself, Neptune knew exactly how much trouble Atemu was in if he was fighting both Dimys and Aura.

Atemu barely had time to draw his sword before Dimys had swung hers down, and it would have cut Atemu in half if he hadn't pulled up his sword to defend, a stinging shooting through his lower abdomen. Aura crawled to her hands and knees, and grabbed her dagger. She stumbled to her feet and lunged at Atemu. Though Atemu was preoccupied with Dimys, he saw Aura coming from the corner of his eye. He jerked his body to the right, making Dimys slip and lose her balance, allowing Atemu to swing around and kick Dimys, who shot forward, tripping Aura, both women collapsing to the ground.

Neptune was stunned. He had never seen _anyone _take down both Dimys and Aura all by themselves, but Neptune saw it had taken a lot out of Lord Guardian, who was sagging slightly, panting heavily. Taking advantage of Atemu's moment of weakness, a Beast Sprite sprinted forward and caught Atemu its leopard arms. Neptune tried once again to run over and assist Atemu but a shadow flew overhead, shooting toward Atemu and the Beast that had a hold on him. Mahaado dropped out of the sky, shooting purple magic from his fingers and staff, searing the Beast's back and arms. The Beast let out a cry of pain and let go of Atemu, who fell to his knees, new claw scratches on his chest, and then began to fall forward. Atemu hardly had time to scamper out of the way, but managed to crawl out of harm's way.

"Lord Atemu!" Mahaado gasped, skidding to a stop at Atemu's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…" Atemu sighed, climbing to his feet and wincing slightly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dimys's voice screeched from behind them. The magician and Lord Guardian jerked around to see Dimys sprinting toward them, her sword drawn.

Dimys leaped up and, spinning, kicked Mahaado in the head, sending the magician flying fifty feet. She slashed her sword across Atemu's chest, a spurt of scarlet staining the battle field. Dimys made to stab Atemu, but Atemu bounded backward, avoiding the steel. She swung again, even more wildly this time, but once again, Atemu proved that he was simply not willing to get slashed again. Again and again Dimys launched her sword at Atemu, and again and again he dodged her frenzied attacks.

"Keep still, damn you!" Dimys shouted.

"No, that would be stupid." Atemu grunted, crouching down to avoid a sharp jab. He was getting tired, but he was determined to fight as long as he could.

Suddenly Aura appeared behind Atemu again, dagger in hand. Neptune watched as the silver flashed through the air, ripped through Atemu's flesh, and erupted from his stomach, his blood once again gleamed in the moonlight. Atemu's eyes were wide, his body going limp for a second as he lost consciousness for a split second, then became tense as he forced himself back awake, kneed Dimys, who was coming at him again, in the stomach and then elbowed Aura in the face like she had done him. He yanked the dagger out of his back, wincing, and shoved it in his belt, preventing Aura from getting it again. He swaggered slightly, and, knowing that this was not a battle he was not going to win at that moment, retreated, his vision blurred. He would have to try again later. He collided with Neptune, who had been fighting his way over to Atemu, and moaned quietly.

"Lord Guardian… are you alright?" Neptune asked, knowing his question was a stupid one, but feeling as thought he should say something anyway.

Atemu didn't answer, but he did point to Typhoon, who was being backed into a corner by multiple Beast Sprites, and croaked, "Help her."

"But sir-"

"_Now._"

Having no choice but to follow orders, Neptune left Atemu and sprinted to Typhoon's aid.

-

- - -

-

"Damn… they're really going at it, aren't they?" Joey muttered, his nose pressed to the window of the darkened room they were hiding in. Leucothea had taken them to a small room on the second floor of the palace.

"Come away from there!" Leucothea snapped, "you don't want to see what happens if Dimys or Aura finds Typhoon."

"Right now I'm not sure they really care about finding Typhoon." Tristan replied, his face pale.

"And why might that be?" Leucothea asked.

"Because they found Atemu."

"WHAT?"

Yuugi, Tea, and Kaiba ran up to the window as well, their eyes wide, shoving Tristan and Joey out of the way.

"Where's Atem?" Yuugi asked, his eyes wildly searching the ground.

"There." Joey answered, pointing toward two blue figures, shooting water jets out of their hands, and a dark one, sprinting away from the two as fast as possible.

"No! Atem!" Yuugi cried, running toward the door and wrenching it open.

"No!" Leucothea shouted running after him. "We were ordered to _stay here!_"

But Yuugi was gone. One day, Yuugi would look back on this choice, and pray that there would be a way for him reverse time… just so he could make himself turn back and heed Leucothea and Atemu's warning.

-

- - -

-

Proteus drifted east, toward his sister's area, searching wildly for Aura and Dimys. Not that he wanted to fight them, of course. _That would be foolish, _Proteus thought to himself. He just wanted to know where they were, because he knew that if no one knew where those two where, it usually wasn't a good thing. He paused, crouching low, as to not draw attention to himself, and looked around for Calypso. Calypso was, of course, handling herself fine, slashing through her enemies with her lethal talons.

"BE STILL YOU COWARD!"

Proteus jumped, knowing the voice of Dimys well, and looked around, his sharp silver eyes in the direction of the sound. It was coming from the north side of the palace. Proteus slunk against the wall, inching his way toward the sound. Suddenly, Atemu came barreling around the corner, crashing into Proteus, throwing them both to the ground. Atemu felt his wrist snap as he landed on it. Soon Dimys and Aura caught up, smiling dangerously at Atemu and Proteus.

"Well, well, well." Aura said, materializing water in her palm and stepping toward Atemu and Proteus. "I thought we'd catch you eventually."

"Keep thinking…" Atemu grunted, trying to muster some way to figure out how to use his powers. Aura threw the water at Atemu and Proteus, and it shot out of her palm like a bullet from a gun. Atemu grabbed Proteus's shield that was hanging off his back, and faced it toward the threatening force coming at him. It reflected off of the shield and shot back at Aura, throwing her back several feet. Shrieking with rage, Dimys shot at Atemu and Proteus, who were both still trying to get up off of the ground, gathering water in her palm just as Aura had done. Atemu suddenly had an idea. _If they can summon water into their hands, why can't summon shadows into mine? _He thought.

Concentrating fiercely, Atemu focused on gathering the shadows, and nearly sighed with relief when the shadows appeared. It looked like a hunk of purple, black, and blue mass that was completely formless and ice cold against Atemu's bloody palm. He put his hand up, toward the oncoming threat of Dimys, closed his eyes, and willed all of his power to be released. The shadows, that were the size of a watermelon, shot forward with the speed of a bullet train and twice the force. The force hit Dimys squarely in the chest and she flew back, crying out.

"That was amazing!" Proteus shouted, his usual smile painted on his cheery face. Atemu smiled kindly, all pain in his abdomen forgotten. "Can you do it again?" Proteus asked excitedly.

"I can sure try, can't I?" Atemu answered gently, opening his eyes. He couldn't help but be warm to Proteus. The young Sprite was one of the most kind, gentle creatures he had ever met. Proteus was caring and loving as well. Atemu almost smiled. Proteus was a lot like Yuugi.

"ATEMU!"

Atemu scowled and closed his eyes. Only Proteus followed orders. Yuugi sprinted to Atemu's side, his arms over his head. Only then did Atemu see what a gory mess he was. He had blood all over him, along with stab wounds and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. Luckily, Atemu was wearing all black so possibly…

"Atem! You're all hurt! What happened to you?" Yuugi cried, kneeling down beside Atemu.

Atemu sighed angrily. "Yuugi Mutou! I told you to _stay inside the palace_! For your own safety! How am I supposed to protect you if you constantly throw yourself into danger?" Atemu snarled, climbing to his feet with Proteus's help.

"But Dimys and Aura were attacking you! I saw them, Atem!" Yuugi looked down. "I didn't think that-"

"Precisely right, you _didn't _think. Now you are in mortal danger." Atemu snapped coolly, his eyes flashing angrily. "And what did you think you could _do _against Aura and Dimys, hmm? Did you think you could _fight _them? Yuugi, I'm just trying to watch out for you!"

"I'm sorry Atem." Yuugi murmured, looking at Atemu guiltily.

Atemu was silent for a moment, then his eyes softened. "Don't worry about it Yuugi. We will talk about this, but now is not the time." He looked up, his crimson eyes searching the sky. "Mahaado!" He called, still looking up. "Mahaado!"

There was a whooshing sound and Mahaado swooped out of the sky, his eyes watching Atemu carefully. "Yes, Lord Guardian?"

"I want you to escort Yuugi somewhere safe. I would, but I'm in absolutely no position to do so with Aura and Dimys chasing me around." Atemu said, his voice sharp.

Mahaado bowed and muttered, "It will be done, Lord Guardian." He took Yuugi gently by the arm and led him away from Atemu and Proteus, who were once again throwing themselves into battle. Mahaado pressed himself against the wall, and Yuugi mimicked the magician, thinking it would be best if he just follow Mahaado's lead.

"Why did you disobey the Lord Guardian's orders?" Mahaado asked Yuugi quietly, his soft voice sounding tired.

"I thought he was in trouble." Yuugi answered, feeling the guilt bubble up again.

"So why did you not leave that matter to me?"

"You weren't there."

Mahaado paused, and looked back at Yuugi, his soft blue eyes examining Yuugi. "If the Pharaoh was in real trouble, he would have called me. He obviously believed he could defeat Aura and Dimys, and, seeing as how he asked me to take you back to the palace and not stay by his side to defend him, he still believes that."

"So why doesn't he think I can take myself to the palace?" Yuugi asked, seeing that Mahaado knew more about Atemu thought then he did.

"What do you mean, Young Master?" Mahaado said, glancing around a corner carefully.

"Why did Atemu send you to take me to the palace when I obviously got away from it just fine? Does he think I'm-"

"He does not think you are weak, Young Master." Mahaado cut across him, gesturing for Yuugi to follow him. "He is _very _protective of the ones he loves. Therefore, he will never stop trying to protect you or I, even if we became Heavy Weight Champions. He knows you, Mana, and I think differently from him, so we would make choices that would prove… bad."

"How do we think differently, Mister Mahaado?" Yuugi said, inching down the wall like Mahaado.

"We think emotionally, Young Master. We rely on what our heart tells us to do. We react on our emotions, not what our brain tells us to do."

"What about Atem?"

Mahaado smiled sadly. "The Lord Guardian does not. He thinks logically. He does not allow his emotions to cloud his judgment."

"So are you and I wrong? Should we think logically?"

"Well, both have good and bad traits." Mahaado ducked down, seeing the entrance to the palace, behind a bush and Yuugi followed him, sensing the conversation was over. From behind the bush, there were loud bangs and explosions, with cries and screams. "Now, Young Master, we are going to enter a firefight, so before we go, are you a fast runner?"

"We're going to run head-on into a firefight?" Yuugi gasped.

"That's right."

"Wait… who's in the firefight?" Yuugi asked, confused.

"Well, technically, it's not a _firefight…_ but a water-and-shadow-fight sounds funny." Mahaado said, smiling.

"I'm glad you think this is funny!" Yuugi said, sounding scandalized. Mahaado's smile only grew larger. Yuugi continued. "Dimys, Aura, and Atem are the ones fighting… so Atemu can control his powers?"

"Well he can use them to produce an attack. But mind you, that's only one attack." Mahaado paused. "Now… are you a fast runner?"

"I guess so." Yuugi answered, sighing. "But what if I fall behind? Are you going to take off without me?"

"Don't you worry about that, Young Master. I won't leave you. All you need to think about my foot connecting with your behind if you slow down." Mahaado said, laughing openly now. Yuugi smiled hopefully, and got ready to dart through Atemu's fight.

"When I say go, run. Don't look back… you know what? Don't even look to the sides. Just go straight back to the palace, and don't stop until you are safely inside. Now remember: Atemu won't shoot at you but Aura and Dimys will certainly try and hit you. Don't give them that opportunity." Mahaado said, setting himself in a position to run behind Yuugi.

"Mister Mahaado?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"You'll make sure Atem is safe too, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright then. Let's go."

"Ready… GO!"

-

- - -

-

Atemu wove in between shots of the now boiling water being thrown at him. The water was now boiling simply because Aura and Dimys were in foul moods and their anger was effecting their attacks. Atemu shot two more of his shadows at the two women, who were forced to back up several feet. Proteus shot two arrows at them with his fingers swiftly reaching into his case on his back for another two arrows to place on his bow.

"GO!"

Atemu looked around to see Yuugi sprinting across the grounds with Mahaado at his heels, heading for the palace.

"Get the Lord Guardian's brat and slit his throat!" Dimys screamed, pointing at Yuugi, who now being prodded in the back by Mahaado to hurry up.

"No!" Atemu cried, but he felt himself being lifted and thrown backwards into Proteus. Only after a few seconds did Atemu feel the pain of boiling water burning his chest plate and scorching his skin. Another shot was fired and Atemu and Proteus were thrown back again, both grunting in pain, feeling like they both received third degree burns. More and more shots were thrown, each hitting their mark, throwing Atemu and Proteus against the wall of the palace. Dimys caught both of them by the throat and threw them up, cackling madly when they ended up on the roof of the first floor.

"Uh… Lord Guardian?" Proteus said, crawling away from the edge of the roof. "I don't do so well in heights."

"It's okay, just be careful." Atemu said, stumbling slightly, trying to get his footing on the slanted surface of the top of the palace.

" '_Be careful_'!" Dimys's voice echoed from one of the towers of the palace. "Really Lord Guardian, is that all you know how to say?"

"Dimys! Show yourself!" Atemu shouted, gathering power in hand, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"Very well!" Dimys screamed, swinging down from a statue on one of the towers right above him. She swiftly kicked him in the stomach and tried to push him over the edge of the palace. Atemu fell to his knees and put his hand up, shooting the shadows out of his palm, knocking Dimys off her feet. Atemu's breathing became ragged and labored. Suddenly, Atemu felt all of the pain from all his wounds at once. His nose, his cuts and dagger wounds, his bruises and broken wrist, his burnt skin, and now his lungs… why did his body choose now to have an asthma attack? Now of all times! Dimys slid down a twisted tower, drawing a small knife from her boot.

"Die!"

Atemu saw the silver blade coming toward him… coming toward his neck… and suddenly he knew that he needed help.

"MAHAADO!"

A flash of purple light appeared and Dimys was thrown up to the higher towers. Everything was blurred and mashed together. Atemu felt a strong grip on his shoulders.

"Lord Guardian! Atemu… can you hear me? Answer me!" Mahaado begged, his voice shaking.

"What's wrong with him? He looks awake." Proteus said, looking into Atemu's eyes. Atemu blinked and the world came back into focus.

"Pharaoh! Are you alright?" Mahaado asked, helping Atemu to his feet.

"Yes…" Atemu muttered, but after catching Proteus's facial expression, he hastily said "No."

"I'll kill you all!" Dimys screamed shooting down attacking Mahaado, who was thrown backward. Dimys plunged her knife into Mahaado's shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Atemu shot an attack at Dimys throwing her upward, and Proteus followed her up, brandishing his bow and arrow threateningly. He shot two arrows at her and smiled proudly at hearing her screech in pain. She retreated up the towers more, screaming threats and insults at the determined Sprite.

"Proteus, be careful!" Atemu called up to him. Atemu turned back to Mahaado who was twitching on the ground, crying miserably, and screaming in anguish. He placed a hand on Mahaado's color-drained face and heard Mahaado whisper, "Atemu… Prince… watch out for the cobra…". Atemu's eyes widened. _Dimys's knife was poisoned!_ _Mahaado has the Tainted Shadow Virus! _He hurriedly reached into his pouch on his waist and plucked the crystal bottle out of it. There was only a little potion left, but Mahaado had only just been poisoned. Atemu hoped it was enough, and emptied the contents of the bottle into Mahaado's mouth. The jerking and twitching stopped and Mahaado fell limp, his chest steadily rising and falling.

Atemu turned his gaze furiously to Dimys, who was still fleeing Proteus's attacks. Arrows flew at the angry woman, and she screamed out angrily. Suddenly, she swooped down and caught Proteus's neck, raised him off the ground, and squeezed. Hating to leave Mahaado's side, Atemu cried out angrily and began climbing to the top of the towers.

"You like to play protector, Lord Guardian? Okay, then I'll play villain!" Dimys shrieked madly. She climbed to the highest tower with Proteus in tow, perched herself at the highest point of the palace and dangled Proteus above the ground, now hundreds of feet below them. Proteus tried to get Dimys to let go, but it was no use. She held on tighter, and he turned a deep shade of blue. She took another knife from her belt and jammed it right into Proteus's chest.

"DIMYS! NO!" Atemu bellowed, climbing higher and higher. There was a clap of thunder and a light drizzle began to fall on Atemu's face. The higher he went, the harder the wind blew. His cape was flapping wildly, his bangs falling annoyingly in his eyes. Proteus still hung limply from Dimys's grip.

"I'm going to let him go now, Lord Guardian!" Dimys called down to Atemu. "One…"

Atemu doubled his pace, his soreness forgotten, his eyes wide and terrified.

"Two…"

Atemu hurried even faster, realizing he was never going to be able to get there in time. The rain was falling heavily now, washing away Atemu's blood from his body and his thoughts.

"THREE!"

Atemu opened his mouth to protest, to beg, to plead, whatever he had to do, but it was too late. There was a slight gasping noise as Proteus inhaled air, and then his mangled cry of fear as he began to fall. He seemed frozen in air for a split second, then slowly began to fall. Dimys evil cackles seemed so far away. Atemu hooked his belt to a railing of one the towers and reached out desperately, and grabbed Proteus's arm as he fell past. Proteus slipped a little bit, for he was soaking wet, but Atemu held tight. He felt Proteus grip weakly onto Atemu's thin arm.

"I've got you Proteus!" Atemu gasped, the icy downpour, soaking him and making his grip slippery.

"I… I… am going to fall, Atem." Proteus mumbled, blood flowing freely from his chest. Atemu's dropped. Proteus had called him by his name… he was terribly hurt.

"Don't talk like that! I've got you!" Atemu moaned, trying to pull them onto solid ground, but finding that his body was shutting down, weakened from all of his injuries.

"You have to let go!" Proteus cried. "If I slip, I'll drag you down with me!"

"Nonsense." Atemu grunted, fighting fiercely to get back up on the roof.

"ATEM!" Proteus screamed. "LET ME GO!"

"Absolutely out of the question." Atemu responded weakly, his grip slipping. The rain was now a torrent, falling from the sky relentlessly, draining Atemu's strength.

"Then allow me to help!" Dimys screeched, dropping down to their level.

"Oh, Lord…" Atemu moaned, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't… hold… on."

"Atem?" Proteus's voice came weakly.

"Yes, Proteus?"

"Thank you for trying to save me."

A shot of water came from the tower they were attached to. Atemu was able to shot up his shadows before the boiling water hit. Atemu was tossed back up on the roof like he was a rag doll, but Proteus was thrown down, falling to the ground below, Dimys falling right behind him, her screeches filling the night air.

-

- - -

-

Mahaado woke up to mournful sobbing . The rain came down cruelly, drowning out all sounds except for the lament that was echoed around the towers. Wind was blowing the misery to Mahaado. He flew up to the source of the weeping. He was shocked to see that Atemu was weeping, his head buried in his hands, shaking uncontrollably.

Mahaado didn't know what to do. He had never seen Atemu cry before. The young Pharaoh never cried… he never let himself cry… what in the world could have possibly happened to him…? Mahaado looked around, and he was surprised to see that Proteus and Dimys were nowhere to be found.

"Atemu… where is Proteus and Dimys?" Mahaado said, confused.

"D-dead…" Atemu choked out.

"What?"

"Proteus is dead and I let him fall!" Atemu shrieked.

-

- - -

-

Calypso saw it all. She looked up and saw it. She saw the Lord Guardian try and rush up to save Proteus, she saw Dimys drop Proteus, she saw Atemu grab Proteus… and she saw Dimys attack. She neared her brother's body, tears in her bright silver eyes. Hoping to save Proteus, the Lord Guardian made one last desperate attack on Dimys, causing her to lose her balance and fall. But Proteus fell as well.

Dimys was lying eagle spread on the ground, her eyes closed, her bright blue hair everywhere. Calypso kicked Dimys away from her brother's limp form; he was lying facedown in the mud. She sprinted over and fell to her knees. She picked up her brother and turned him on to his back, the rain washing away the mud. His bright silver hair that reached down to his shoulders was plastered to his face, his eyes were closed. Proteus's face looked peaceful.

Behind her, the battle was dying down, the Beasts losing. Neptune ran to her side, looking battle worn but proud, Triton at Neptune's side, looking the same.

"Did you see that, Cally?" Neptune said excitedly. "We whooped them!"

Triton spotted what was in Calypso's arms. "Cally… is that Proteus?"

Calypso nodded slowly. Neptune gasped. "Is he hurt?"

Calypso nodded again. Neptune crouched down so he was level with his sister. "He looks like he's asleep. Did he get hit with a Sleeping Spell, or something?"

Calypso gasped for air, and burst into tears. "NO! NO, NO! HE'S BEEN MURDERED! BY THAT DAMNED WOMAN!" Calypso howled, pressing Proteus's forehead to hers. "DIMYS PUSHED HIM OFF THE TOP OF THE PALACE!"

Triton collapsed to his hands and knees. Neptune backed away nervously.

"No…" Neptune muttered. "It can't be!"

A whooshing sound filled the air as Mahaado flew down from the top of the palace, Atemu hanging limply from his back.

"The Shadow Guardian is dead, too?" Calypso exclaimed.

"No, but he's seriously injured." Mahaado answered, slowly, his bright blue eyes looking at Proteus. "Is he…?"

Neptune nodded, knowing his sister was in no condition to answer anymore questions.

"I'm sorry." Mahaado whispered, bowing his head.

"I want to thank Lord Guardian for risking his neck to try and protect Proteus." Calypso said, looking up to Mahaado.

"He thinks it's his fault Proteus is dead. I'm sure if you told him otherwise, it would be for the best." Mahaado said, looking back at Atemu. He looked at the pale form that was Dimys. "And is she good and dead?"

Neptune crawled over and checked Dimys's pulse. "Yeah… she's gone."

"Lord Atemu tripped her." Calypso said, watching Atemu sadly. "When she tried to hurt Proteus."

"I'm not going to fight." Triton whispered. "Not anymore."

Mahaado nodded and sat down, laying Atemu gently on the ground. The group sat there for about an hour. Soon both the rain and battle died. Typhoon limped over to the group, and informed them that they had officially won, Aura had been captured, but Dimys escaped.

"No Dimys didn't." Triton said. "She's dead. And so is our brother."

Typhoon was silent for a moment, tears in her large sapphire eyes. "He will have a funeral. He is a national hero and will be treated as such."


	12. Guilt and Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh.

I'm sorry I've not updated in a while... my internet went all gay.

Under Pressure

Guilt and Insanity

"This is all my fault…"

This phrase was echoed throughout the infirmary as Atemu lie on the same bed he did when he had the Tainted Shadow Virus, once again at Death's door. Mahaado had done his best to repair Atemu's injuries with his magic, but he could only do so much. He managed to fix Atemu's broken nose and shattered wrist, and ease some of the pain of his many burns, but the rest he couldn't do without triggering some sort of defense magic and being attacked by shadows. The magician had to content himself with sitting next to Atemu and forcing back tears. Mana, on the other hand was weeping her sorrows out on Mahaado's shoulder. Yuugi was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking hopelessly at Atemu, tears slipping silently down the boy's cheeks. Typhoon was trying to keep her mind off of everything by working tirelessly, never once stopping to think about anything except her job.

Neptune, Triton, Leucothea, and Calypso sat in the corner watching Atemu sadly, praying. It seemed so long ago that they were all sitting around the large table, watching Joey eat in amazement, seeing Mokuba's loving, undivided attention to Proteus's kind, incessant chatter about anything and everything, seeing the Lord Guardian's usually cold eyes switch to a gentle, caring gaze as he listened politely to whatever Proteus wanted to say… but it was merely hours in the past. Merely hours ago that Proteus was merry and vivacious. A couple hours ago that the Sprites were a joyful, lighthearted family, whole and happy.

But now Proteus was dead. Never again would Neptune and Triton listen to Proteus's gentle, optimistic views on the world. Calypso would never be able to wake up in the middle of the night from a nightmare or just not be able to go to sleep, go into her brother's room, knowing Proteus would wake and comfort the girl, and fall asleep in his arms, a smile on her thin face again. Proteus would never scare away the bullies that picked on Leucothea for her stacks of books in her arms or her glasses, and take his big sister by the hand and tell her how much he liked her glasses and how proud he was that she was so intelligent.

"This is my fault," Triton sobbed, holding Proteus's favorite bow and arrow on his lap, " all my fault… I'm his big brother! I should have protected him better… what was I thinking? I should have gone with the Lord Guardian to fight Dimys, not let Proteus do it!"

"Triton, you cannot protect everyone." Leucothea said gently, stroking her brother's arm.

"I can try!"

"The Lord Guardian is dying because we failed our duties as Proteus's older siblings! We were supposed to protect him… both of them! And we left Proteus and Atemu undefended with Dimys attacking them!" Neptune cried, looking sadly at Atemu.

"You are all wrong." Mahaado said suddenly. "Lord Atemu trusted me to protect him, and I let him down. What good am I if I can't protect my best friend?"

Mana stood up angrily. She stalked across the room, all eyes following her progress, and smacked Mahaado in the face. Mahaado stood up too, not accustomed to being struck.

"What was that for?" He snarled.

"Get over yourself, you big baby!" Mana sniffed. She looked around the room, her eyes flickering over every face. "Right now everyone one of you are doing exactly what Atemu and Proteus would have hated! You're moping around like you'll never see the light of day again!"

"Our brother just died!" Neptune cried, jumping to his feet, a ferocious look on his tearstained face.

"_I know!_" Mana said, tears welling in her eyes too, bowing her head. "May he forever rest in peace… but he would hate to see all of you so miserable, wouldn't he? Proteus was a loving, gentle, kind person, and such men are not contented to see their friends and loved ones in pain. So, being the great person he was, he worked tirelessly to make the lives of other's more enjoyable. I mean, all I know of him is what I've seen and what I've heard from Leucothea and Calypso, but he seemed so sweet… but… is this really what he would have wanted?"

Calypso shook her head slowly, watching Neptune sit back down. "He hated to see us sad. He said it tore his heart to bits."

"What's so different now? He's still your brother and he'll always be with you, he'll always love you just like you'll always love him. Do you really want him to see you sad?" Mana said, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of Triton and Calypso.

"We'll miss him so… much…" Leucothea whimpered, burying her face in a tissue.

"So will we." Yuugi said, turning away from Atemu to look at the Sprites in the back of the room. "It's hard to let go of someone that great… someone who you can grow attached to in less than three days."

"Proteus is what made our family…" Neptune choked. "He made us what we were… after Mother died and Father was killed, I was supposed to be the man of the house… but Proteus was the real reason we made it through."

"But he'll still be your shining ray of hope, if you'll let him." Mister Mutou said, placing a hand on Neptune's shoulder. "He can still give you strength if you'll let him."

"You're right…" Triton sighed, looking at the newly repaired stain-glass window. "You're all right. As long as we remember him, Proteus will always be in our hearts. He'll pull us through this tragedy, too."

Neptune shifted restlessly in his seat. "And are you to say it's not our fault that the Lord Guardian is going to die?"

Mana drew back her hand threateningly. "_Don't. Talk. Like. That._" She hissed. "He is _not _going to die."

"Then you tell me what's going to happen!" Neptune cried, leaping to his feet again.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Mana shouted, burying her face in her hands. "But I know I have to keep faith that Atemu will pull through… he _has _to."

"Why do you and Dark Magician Mahaado care so much about the Lord Guardian?" Leucothea asked, swiftly dropping to her knees and wrapping her arm around Mana's shaking shoulders.

"He's like our brother… he has done… so much for us…" Mahaado answered quietly. Seeing the Sprites' curious faces, he continued. "When I was very young, I lived in Lord Atemu's father's palace. My father was a priest for the Pharaoh. I was to follow in his footsteps and become a priest for the Prince. To train me, my father exiled me from the world and threw me in a chamber at the back of the palace, and taught me magic. This went on for two years. I felt the seclusion slowly claiming my sanity. Until one day, a small boy snuck in the back of the palace because his father had strictly told him to avoid it. He found me. The boy asked my many things, such as who I was, what I was doing there, and, my personal favorite, would I go outside and play with him. He didn't understand when I said I couldn't go outside. All he wanted was someone to play with, I mean, he was only three years old. He saw that I was sad and wanted to know why. But I didn't tell him. He got mad and went to his father-"

"Let me guess." Yuugi said, a slight smile on his face. "This small tri-colored haired boy went to daddy dearest, otherwise known as pharaoh."

Mahaado nodded. "Atemu went to his father, who saw how upset he was and ordered my father to let me leave that chamber. I took it upon myself to protect and guard Lord Atemu after that."

Neptune examined Atemu for a moment before turning to Mahaado. "So even then he was a big softy?"

"You could say he is a softy. Or you could say he had the same curse that Proteus did. Atemu has a naturally warm, kind heart. He has been made what he is by the cruelty of others."

"And what exactly is he?" Tristan asked.

"He is cold. He is angry at the world that has so ruthlessly thrown him aside. He is untrusting and faithless of the people around him, having been abandoned and left behind so many times. And, above all, he is a sad, young boy who wants something to take in, something he can hold and know wont leave him… something to love."

The room was quiet, every person looking at Mahaado, who looked uncharacteristically tired.

"How do you know so much about Atemu?" Joey asked quietly.

"I've seen it all. I've watched him grow. Everything he has done, I've been there to make sure he was good and well." Mahaado answered.

"And we know Atemu wants to take care of people. That's what he does, he likes to take care of people." Mana said, standing up.

"How do you know?" Tea said.

"I know by the way he and I first met." Mana said. "Unlike Mahaado, I wasn't born in the palace. In fact, I was a commoner. We lived in the capital city, Cairo, where the palace was in full view. But one night, bandits raided the city, setting fire to homes, stealing women, and killing any men who stood in their way. Our home was set on fire, and as my mother, my father, and I tried to flee, we met three bandits. They took my mother and killed my father when he tried to save her. When they tried to take me, Pharaoh, Akhenamkhanen's soldiers rescued me. But they left me, to chase after the bandits. I ran and jumped over a wall, into a garden. I knew I had accidentally jumped into the Palace Garden. That's when Atemu saw me."

"And Atem took you in?" Joey said, glancing at Atemu.

"Well, he was only five, so he had to ask his father first, but yes. He took me to a healer, gave me food, and clothed me, while his father was still deciding." Mana answered, looking lovingly at Atemu.

"He should be fine then." Triton said, brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Kaiba inquired.

"Because he's got a strong heart. And that strong heart will keep beating." Triton paused and glanced at the bow now next to Neptune's chair. "Even though strong hearts are hard to come by, they never leave easily."

-

- - -

-

Aura crouched in her tiny dungeon cell, thinking only of the Lord Guardian. She cursed him, hated him. This was all that wretched man's fault! If not for that man, Dimys would still be alive and she, Aura, would still be walking free. How she detested him… he would pay… oh yes, she'd make him pay. She'd torture him and make him bleed…

She giggled madly, pulling on her dingy blue hair that once shined brightly. Oh yes she hated him… but she wanted him… all hers… nobody else's. Aura would take him and never give him back… he would belong to her and her alone.

"Mine, mine… _mine!" _Aura whispered, tugging at her own hair even harder. "He will be mine."

She stood up, and grinned. Those meddlesome Sprites would have to die, too. Those silver haired nightmares… she slit each and every one of their throats. She chuckled again, remembering that little girl Sprite's face as she watched her brother drop like a stone from the highest point of the palace. Aura almost thought he wouldn't die there for a second. When the Lord Guardian grabbed hold of the boy, Aura almost thought that he would be saved… and where was the fun in that?

"Well, that little girl can join him… they all can join him…" Aura hissed, smirking. "I'll exterminate those pests and move on to the main event… _Typhoon_."

She gathered water in her palm; watching a servant with bright pink hair, step down the stairs, her bright pink hair and green eyes shining, even in the dim light of the chamber.

"Food time, Aura." Imo said, walking nervously up to the prisoner's cage.

"Now, now dear Imo, we used to be such friends… you're not afraid of me, are you?" Aura asked, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"You're a murderer now, Aura." Imo replied steadily.

"And you've dropped my title…" Aura breathed.

"I thought calling you by your name would be a little more sparing to your remaining dignity, then calling you by your _new _title, Traitor Princess."

"Is that what Typhoon is calling me now?" Aura asked sweetly, her hand behind her back, her attack nearly ready.

"Yes, and I can hardly blame her." Imo snapped coldly. "You tried to kill off her fiancé."

"Is he not dead after the battle, then?"

"No, he's still alive, and he will be the judge of your trial when he recovers." Imo said, unhinging the flap to shove Aura's food to her. "Empress Typhoon declared it earlier today, seeing as how you are her sister, so she can't try you fairly."

"I see." Aura said, watching Imo hungrily. "I think that flap is too small."

"Nonsense."

"It is. See? It won't fit."

And try as she might, Imo could not push the tray of food to Aura. Imo frowned and crouched onto her hands and knees to push the tray through. Aura smiled. She removed her foot from blocking the flat and the tray shot through, causing Imo to lose her balance and fall forward, her hand flying into the cell. Aura stomped on Imo's hand, the girl crying out in pain. Imo tried to pull her hand back, but she could not, and she felt a tugging at her belt. Glancing back, Imo saw Aura plucking the keys to Aura's cell off her waist. Aura stepped off Imo's hand and unlocked the door. Imo screamed out in fear, and was thrown back against the wall when Aura threw her attack.

"Well." Aura said, beaming. "The flap _was _big enough."

She collected another attack; this time it was as big a pumpkin. Imo tried to leap to her feet and flee, but Aura stepped in the hem of her, Imo's, rose dress. Imo fell forward and gasped. Aura cackled loudly and placed the water over Imo's head, smothering the servant's nose and mouth completely. The girl struggled wildly, but could not throw off the suffocating bulk. Imo's lungs were tearing and the girl's body forced her to try and take a breath, only causing her to inhale the water, filling her lungs.

Aura smiled, satisfied, when the girl's body became limp.

"Now… let's find me some Water Sprites."

-

- - -

-

Atemu jerked to life suddenly, throwing his body up, ignoring the sword wound in his lower abdomen. Atemu was once again shirtless, but this time, there were bandages all over his torso and arms. Next to his bed were black robes that had white trimming around it, showing his authority as Shadow Guardian. The room was empty except for Neptune, Triton, and Mahaado, for everyone else had gone to eat something. Mahaado jumped to his feet, looking at his friend curiously.

"Lord Atemu?" Mahaado asked, taking a step forward. "Is there something wrong?"

Atemu looked wildly to Mahaado. "Where is Aura?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Why? What happened?"

"I thought I saw something… it's like I could be anywhere I wanted when I was asleep… it showed me what was going on in other places… in the palace… in peoples' minds… anywhere I wanted."

"It must be your shadow powers kicking in…" Mahaado muttered.

"_Where is she?_"

"She's in the dungeons." Neptune said, walking up behind Mahaado. "Why?"

"When does she get fed?"

"Around this time, milord." Neptune answered, raising an eyebrow. "_Why?_"

"Dear God…" Atemu whispered. He leapt from his bed and pulled his robes on, ignoring Mahaado and Neptune's protests. Atemu looked around, his huge eyes searching for his shoes and Puzzle. Triton seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, but then took Atemu his belongings. Atemu quickly put his shoes on and put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, fiercely headed for the door.

"Lord Guardian, what's going on?" Neptune asked.

"I think Aura has escaped." Atemu said, looking back, startled, as if he forgot there were other people in the room.

"Then we're coming with you." Mahaado said, following Atemu briskly. Atemu nodded and sprinted out into the corridor and looked back to Neptune and Triton.

"Which dungeons is she in?" Atemu asked.

"The North side dungeons, milord." Triton answered promptly, having been the one who had to drag Aura kicking and screaming to the dungeons.

"Very well, follow me." Atemu said.

-

- - -

-

"Is she alive?"

Atemu slowly strode across the dank, foul smelling dungeons, his eyes on the pale, slack body that was lying facedown in a puddle of water. Its pink, frilly dress was damp and torn and its hand was bent and twisted as if many bones were broken.

_I smell death and decay. _Atemu thought to himself. But it wasn't the smell of something rotting or spoiling but it was more like a smell of something wicked. Atemu wondered if it was part of his shadow powers to be able to smell evil, but he was more occupied with the limp body in front of him. He knelt down and gently turned the body onto her back. Her bright pink hair was soaking wet and Atemu remembered seeing a girl with pink hair informing them that Dimys and Aura were attacking.

"It looks like a servant." Neptune said, stepping up behind Atemu.

"Isn't this the Empress's closest servant?" Triton said, examining the bright hair. "Imo… or something."

Atemu placed his fingers at the girl's neck, probing for a pulse. "She's gone." He said, looking back at Mahaado, who was searching all of the cells. "Any sign of her?"

"No." Mahaado sighed. "You were right, Aura's escaped."

"Where do you think she's headed?" Neptune asked, watching Atemu closely.

"Typhoon probably." Atemu said, gently laying the girl back on the ground. "We have to intercept her."

"Of course, but how?"

Atemu opened his mouth to say something, but a high-pitched scream suddenly echoed throughout the palace.

Triton and Neptune looked at each other. "Cally!" They breathed. The two Sprites launched themselves out the door and up the steps in the blink of an eye, pulling out weapons as they went. Atemu and Mahaado stared at the door for a second before glancing at the other and bolting out the door themselves.

-

- - -

-

Lunch was a mournful affair, not nearly like the lunch of the previous day. No one laughing or joking, and even Joey and Tristan seemed too preoccupied to eat. As much.

Typhoon fiddled with her fork, spinning it on one prong absentmindedly. She sighed sadly. It seemed like years since she had brought Atemu and his companions to this realm. But it had only been about a week and a half. She wondered if all of this would have been going on if she had never even known Atemu was back. Now her sisters were traitors, one of her most loyal soldiers was dead, and the Lord Guardian was almost dead. What would she do when Yuugi and his friends went back home? She'd be all alone.

Suddenly the smell of the dungeons filled her nostrils, a rank, repulsive stench filled the room. Tea dry heaved, and looked around, clamping her fingers on her nose.

"Oh my… what is that _smell?_" Tea coughed, covering her mouth hurriedly.

Kaiba wrinkled his nose and gagged. "I don't know, but it stinks something awful."

"Tea, it smells like those dungeons we were in, remember?" Joey said, pulling his shirt up over his nose.

"Why would it smell like the dungeons in _here_?" Leucothea asked, looking around.

Calypso opened her mouth, but all that came out was a scream. The table suddenly overturned. Calypso leapt out of the way of the two ton table covered with knives and forks, and looked back to see Leucothea, screaming, not getting out of the way in time. Tea shrieked, terrified, watching the table seemingly slow down as it was closing down on Leucothea, who had fallen backward and was trying to inch her way away from the large table, knives and forks showering down on her, cutting and piercing her.

Neptune and Triton appeared in the doorway to see the table nearly completely covering their sister.

"NO!"

And, just as Triton had shouted, the table froze, in midair. Leucothea's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. Triton looked around and saw the Lord Guardian behind him, his arm outstretched. But Atemu's eyes were completely black, glowing eerily. Triton looked back at the table and saw it being engulfed by shadows. Atemu thrust his hand back and the table fell back to where it was, looking as though it never moved.

"Nice trick, Lord Guardian, do you do children's parties?"

The group glanced back across the dining room to see Aura holding Typhoon, a butcher knife from the table at the Empress's neck. Aura looked disgusting. She had dried blood all over her, with dirt and mold darkening her pale skin. Her hair was grungy and matted, and it fell into her face, making her look insane. Of course, the look in her eye already did that enough. She looked murderous, and immediately everyone knew that, given the opportunity, Aura would slit Typhoon's throat in a second.

"Calypso, I want you to be Empress!" Typhoon choked out before Aura clapped a filthy hand over Typhoon mouth.

"Aura put her down!" Atemu commanded, his eyes back to normal. His features had become cruel and unforgiving, like they had when the Sprite had disobeyed him. "Put her down and your punishment needn't be too harsh." His voice was cold and harsh.

"You don't understand, do you, Lord Atemu?" Aura shouted shrilly, waving the knife closer to Typhoon's neck. "I've already lost everything. Because of those pathetic Sprites… because of you… because of my so-called dear sister! But I'll take her with me when I go down! And I'll take YOU!"

She took the knife and swung it at Typhoon's heart, but it soon became enshrouded in shadows and was pulled away from her slack grip. She glanced up at Atemu who was holding out his hand as the knife dropped into it. He looked furious. Unlike his usual gentle, benign features were contorted with rage, his frown digging lines deeper into his face, his eyes flashing dangerously. But it was a calm rage… the most dangerous kind.

"You've lost Aura." Atemu said calmly, stepping forward. "You will hand yourself over. Now."

"I don't think so!" Aura screeched bounding forward, throwing herself onto Atemu. Mahaado sprinted at, them pulling Aura off of Atemu. Aura spun around and smacked Mahaado, sending him spinning into Typhoon.

"Mahaado!" Mana screamed, starting forward, but Calypso stepped in front of her.

"I want to see Lord Guardian punish one of the people who killed my brother." She whispered, her silver eyes flashing angrily.

Aura threw herself at Atemu once again, but Atemu was ready this time. Aura was covered in billowing shadows that glowed purple and blue, and her attack was halted, and Atemu had grown so used to his powers, he didn't have to put up his hand to direct his shadows. Aura threw a water attack at Atemu, which Atemu stopped in midair. It fell to the ground, in a useless puddle.

"Now, I say again: You have lost." Atemu said quietly. "Please… before someone get hurts, turn yourself over."

"FINISH HER!" Neptune shouted, but Atemu ignored him. The Lord Guardian had no intention on killing anyone.

"I have _not _lost!" Aura shrieked, kicking a knife at Atemu, slashing his thigh. Atemu gasped in pain, and when his attention was split, his shadows weakened, allowing Aura to break free and launch herself at Atemu. She plowed into him, throwing him over a chair and into the wall. The chair toppled over onto him, cracking him over the head with one of the legs.

"Atem!" Yuugi cried, trying to bypass Calypso to help his fallen comrade. Aura seized a iron candlestick holder and leapt around used it to slam Mahaado in the stomach with it. When he doubled over, she swung her leg over and kicked him, throwing him to the ground. Seeing Mana and the Sprites sprinting toward her, she sent a jet of water with enormous power at them, throwing everyone back against the opposite wall of the colossal Dining Room. She sprinted across the hall where Atemu was struggling to him feet and grabbed his hair, forcing him back.

"You are a pesky little one, aren't you? No matter. You _will _be mine." Aura whispered in his ear. She bashed him in the head with, the iron holder, and smiled, feeling his body become slack and fall into her arms. Tea screamed shrilly. She checked for his pulse and, feeling a heartbeat, placed him back on the ground. She stepped toward Typhoon, bending down and plucking another butcher knife off the ground.

"Aura… no!" Typhoon cried, stepping backward into a wall.

"Now _dear_ sister… it's time for you to go away."

There was a desperate cry from the opposite end of the Dining Room, but it was too late. Aura plunged the knife down into her sister's chest. Aura cackled horribly as she watched a dark liquid stain Typhoon's light blue dress, and then Typhoon slumped to the ground, her eyes wide and empty, reflecting the bright light coming from the chandelier.

"EMPRESS!"

Neptune sprinted across the room, his sword drawn but Aura spun around and shot him back with a jet of water.

"Nice try, Slick!" Aura said, a broad smile on her face. She stooped and picked up Atemu and backed toward a window. Neptune crawled across the ground on all fours toward Typhoon and checked her pulse. A look of bittersweet relief entered his face.

"ATEMU!" Mahaado shouted flying forward. "You put him down!"

"Sorry but I'd have to decline that oh-so generous offer, Dark Magician… maybe next time!" Aura cried breaking through the window and leaping out.

Mahaado tried to fly after them but Aura sent a jet of water through the window, spraying Mahaado with icy water and shattered glass. Mahaado climbed weakly to his feet and looked out the window; Aura was gone and she had kidnapped Atemu.


	13. Love and Hate

**Under Pressure**

**Love and Hate**

Mahaado collapsed. His eyes were looking helplessly out the window. He heard noises to the sides of him and deducted it was the Sprites taking Typhoon to the infirmary. He closed his eyes, feeling suddenly very weak. His thoughts seemed to be reaching him very slowly. He failed to protect Atemu once again. Someone was shouting and Mahaado had to force himself back to reality. He was shocked to realize that the voice was yelling about him.

"He's in shock! Quickly, Master Tristan, Master Kaiba, take him to the infirmary! I had no idea the Traitor Princess hit him that hard," shouted Triton's voice. Mahaado suddenly felt himself being lifted awkwardly, for he wasn't a very small person at all, and a searing pain in his stomach. Someone had his legs and someone was carrying his shoulders.

Cracking his eyes slightly, he saw that his torso was soaked with blood. Tristan and Kaiba carried Mahaado out of the room; Mahaado could tell because the noise from the Dining Hall became quiet, but there was the sound of Sprites and servants running every which way, panicking over the attack on the Empress. Mahaado heard Kaiba's voice from right above him.

"This is the second time there's been an attack on a monarch from inside the palace," he said in a hushed voice.

"I know. Now we don't even know where Atemu is…" whispered Tristan.

"If he's even alive! And you saw Typhoon; she's not looking very good. She'll die, Tristan."

"Look, there's no way you can know that for sure. Atemu pull through when he and Dimys fought didn't he?" said Tristan in a calm yet stressed voice. Mahaado thought the only one Tristan was trying to convince was himself.

"Think logically, would you? She got stabbed in the chest!" hissed Kaiba. "And Atemu _would _have pulled through if Aura hadn't kidnapped him!"

"Why did she kidnap him? She could have just stabbed him like Typhoon and Mahaado and it would be done," mused Tristan. Mahaado was wondering the same thing. He felt the two boys renew their drip on his legs and shoulders before awkwardly stepping up a staircase. The silver rails were studded with sapphires and the marble steps were highly polished. People sprinted up and down the stairs, taking no notice of Tristan and Kaiba struggling to take Mahaado up the stairs and bumping into the three, knocking Mahaado's wound.

The three moved very slowly, Tristan having to go up walking backward. An echoing sound filled the staircase, becoming faster and steadier as Tristan and Kaiba began to get the hang of carrying Mahaado and going up stairs. Mahaado heard Kaiba's breath getting faster and labored as he began to tire, having moved up three floors. Kaiba sounded very strained as he continued talk to Tristan.

"Maybe she took him to make sure he's dead," said Kaiba. "Dimys and Aura have tried twice to kill Atem and both times failed." He paused as the two boys stepped off the staircase onto the floor with the infirmary. "Atem seems to have that annoying ability to come back when you think he's down and out."

Tristan was silent. He didn't like the idea of Atemu being alone with Aura, especially when Atemu hadn't even finished healing from Dimys's attack. Had he known where Aura had gone, he would have charged out of the palace himself to go and get Atemu back. He looked at Kaiba, who was tightening his grip on Mahaado's shoulders.

"What if he's dead?" whispered Tristan. Kaiba didn't answer, seeming to be more interested in the elaborately designed velvet carpet and the silver suits of armor lining the walls. Kaiba claimed to have seen Atemu once before, when he was still in the Puzzle. Kaiba claimed that Atemu accepted him; no matter how many times Kaiba had been cruel, rude and cold toward him and Yuugi, Atemu had forgiven him.

Tristan watched Kaiba avoid his gaze for a bit and then looked at Mahaado's face for the first time since they started up to the infirmary. His eyes were slightly open, but they were full of sadness and pain. Tristan closed his eyes, hoping to hide his watering eyes. Still walking backward and not opening his eyes, he spoke.

"Kaiba?"

"What?" Kaiba's voice was cold and harsh.

"Would you miss him?"

Kaiba didn't answer at once. He looked up at the ceiling, which had one large chandelier after the other. Each one was studded with sapphires, as most things in the palace. Kaiba looked away from Tristan, more aware now more than ever he was carrying one of Atemu's dearest friends. Would he miss Atemu? He knew Mokuba loved Atemu; Atemu was too kind too Mokuba for the gray-eyed boy not to. But did Kaiba? Did Kaiba consider Atemu a friend? Did Atemu consider _Kaiba _a friend? _Yes, _said his heart. _You would miss him. _

"No," said Kaiba, ignoring Tristan's eyes becoming as large. "I don't need friends and I don't need him. I wouldn't miss him."

-

- - -

-

Atemu awoke with a blinding pain in the back of his head. He felt dried blood on his face and in his hair. The smell of death and evil burnt his nostrils and made his stomach turn. Aura was near. Atemu noticed that he could only see out of one eye, his right one; the other one showed him only red. He also felt that his shirt was ripped to shreds, his bare back, chest, and shoulders prickling with chill bumps. On his chest was a small but shining burn that he had gotten from Aura and Dimys when they attacked the palace.

"So you're awake, Lord Guardian," said Aura in his ear from behind him. But Atemu could not move. He felt as if he had already overtaxed himself moving around Typhoon's palace before he was fully healed.

He merely sat limp, tied to some sort of crudely put together chair. The rough sides and rotted wood cut in to his skin, his already beaten skin bleeding freely. Atemu felt Aura tracing her finger along his face, obviously hoping to get a rise out of him, but he couldn't retort if he wanted to.

"I bet you're wondering why you're alive, aren't you?" said Aura, putting her chin in Atemu's shoulder, sending a jolt of pain up to Atemu's head. Atemu didn't answer; he stared blankly at the ground. Aura wrapped her arms around Atemu's chest, ignoring his wince. "Well, I'll tell you. You're alive because you belong to me now."

Atemu could have smiled. So she thought that she had won, did she? _Well, in a few minutes, she'll find that all her efforts for capturing me will be for naught, _he thought to himself. He felt his energy failing him. His life was shortening as he tried to collect energy… not a lot… but enough. All he needed was enough power to cut through the ropes… then he could grab the dagger on Aura's belt and finish her.

"I'm dead," whispered Atemu, the air needed to speak properly failing him. "I'm dying. I can't be yours." All he had to do was stall her for just a little bit longer… _Come on… _thought Atemu, _just a little more energy…. _He struggled to collect his Shadow powers, his body wanting to give up, shutting down. _Just a little more… and then I can rest. _

Aura spun the chair around, sending shocks of pain shooting through Atemu's body so painful, he cried out. All of the energy he was gathering vanished, his concentration broken; he suddenly felt extremely weak and his head flopped onto his shoulder. Icy cold hands wrapped themselves around Atemu's neck, cutting off the air that was barely getting to Atemu in the first place. Aura straightened his neck to where he was looking her in the eyes, her maddened eyes, her wide, evil eyes.

"You _won't _die…" she hissed, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Because if you die, I'll go back to the palace… and I can-" she paused to stroke Atemu's cheek, releasing his neck "- I'll slit each and everyone of your little friends' throats." And as Aura bent forward and pressed her lips to Atemu's, he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew good and well that Aura would be more than willing to fulfill her promise… with interest. But Atemu had no energy left to keep himself alive until help came. And at any moment Aura would get bored of him and she would murder him. He ignored Aura's kiss and a sudden thought pulsed through his mind.

He had to kill her. There was no other way.

He blinked. What was he just thinking? _Killing _someone? Was he going mad? Never had he ever thought of outright killing someone… what was happening to him? The first thing that came to mind was… the shadows. They were affecting his mind. He needed to gain control or he would soon become a danger to his friends…

Aura broke away from Atemu and looked at Atemu in the eyes. Then she threw her head back and laughed manically.

Aura was danger enough for right now.

-

- - -

-

It seemed that Triton was landed with the task of organizing everything, from sending search parties to look for the Lord Guardian to making sure he knew where all of the human children were at all times, seeing as how most of them were prone to wonder off. Triton had ordered for everyone to stay where they were, should they be needed in Atemu's retrieval, meaning Tristan and Kaiba were to stay in the infirmary and Yuugi, Joey, Mokuba, Tea, Mana, and Mister Mutou were to stay in the Dining Hall. Young Yuugi was so frenzied after the Shadow Guardian's kidnapping and the fact that he had to stay where he was instead of looking for Atemu, that he had to be held down as several servants quickly cleaned out the knives and forks.

Under by what everyone assumed to be Triton's orders, guards were positioned on every floor. But there were slightly more guards surrounding the infirmary and the Dining Hall, meaning that Triton had fully meant that no matter what, no one was to be allowed to leave under any circumstances. This earned Triton the honor of being verbally abused by Joey and Mokuba, until Solomon Mutou put his foot down and said that Mokuba could no longer call Triton an "over bearing prude" and Joey could no longer call him an "annoyingly over protective pain-in-the-ass." Mana was equally furious that she could not see Mahaado but decided against voicing her opinion seeing the look on Mister Mutou's face at Mokuba and Joey's impudence. Tea and Yuugi seemed to think of nothing more they would have like to do other than go out and search for Atemu, but both had too much respect for Triton and the rules he set down to protect them to defy them.

Kaiba and Tristan found two chairs in the corner and slumped into them, their minds spinning with the realization of everything that had happened in the past couple of days: they had been transported into a totally different realm, betrayed, watched one of their friends being thrown from the top of the palace, Atemu nearly died twice, Typhoon had been attacked, Atemu kidnapped, and now Mahaado was injured.

Pompous nurses and doctors ran around in circles like fowls with their heads cut off, trying to find something productive to do. Typhoon was in the corner across from Tristan and Kaiba, a thick velvet curtain shutting her off from the rest of the room, as was Mahaado, hiding both from view from anyone. Multiple doctors finding that he had two broken ribs from the fight with Aura surrounded Mahaado. Triton, who had been in the Dining Hall trying to calm Yuugi, Joey, Tea, Mana, Mister Mutou, and Mokuba came in, leading a very shell-shocked Leucothea to a bed in another corner of the large infirmary, but left quickly to check on his other siblings. The doctors told him that Calypso and Neptune had carried Typhoon to the infirmary, but quickly retreated to another part of the palace. Triton assured everyone at that very moment he was sending troops to look for Atemu before he left to look for Neptune and Calypso. He also asked Tristan and Kaiba to stay in the infirmary until he got back.

Tristan didn't speak to Kaiba at all. As much as Tristan knew good and well that Kaiba was being cold and defiant on purpose, it did not stop him from being completely and utterly furious at Kaiba. And if Kaiba sensed Tristan's fury, he was very good at ignoring it. Tristan felt weak and helpless, not being able to help Atemu at all. _If I were the one who had gotten kidnapped, Atemu would have already found a way to get me back, _thought Tristan, as he shifted himself uneasily in his seat. _We always said we'd be there for each other, but we've let Atemu get hurt over and over again. _Suddenly the smell of sterilization soaps, squeak of rubber gloves, noise of medicine both liquid and pills, and the pure white walls of the infirmary became too much to handle. Tristan stood up suddenly, without even thinking about it.

"Where're you going?" snapped Kaiba.

"Out."

"Triton said to stay here and-" Kaiba began, but Tristan cut him off.

"I _know _what Triton said," growled Tristan.

"Then sit down and get a grip," said Kaiba, his voice smooth and angry.

"I'm doing whatever the hell I want."

"You better not do anything stupid," said Kaiba, his cruel eyes like two pieces of ice. "If anyone else gets killed, it'll be your fault."

"Atem's not dead!" shouted Tristan. A short, plump woman hurried over, her kind, round face shining with perspiration and worry. She looked from Kaiba who was sitting calmly in the chair with his legs crossed, resting his head on his fist to Tristan who was on his feet with his rage contorted with rage and his hands rolled into fists and seemed to guess who the antagonist was.

"Good sirs, this is a infirmary! Please lower your voice. And Sir Triton has said that you two are not to leave, so please sit down," she said gently to Tristan, who grudgingly sat on the edge of his seat. She turned to Kaiba and her eyes hardened. "And please keep your thoughts positive," she sighed, and noticing his look of supreme indifference, glared and hurried off, the hem of her light gray dress dragging on the ground.

Tristan got to his feet almost as soon as she was out of sight. The infirmary seemed to be spinning slightly and closing in. Stumbling slightly, his cheeks tinged with green, Tristan bounded toward the exit. Kaiba watched, but said nothing this time.

As soon as he was out of the infirmary and closed the door behind him, Tristan took a deep, shuddering breath and collapsed, his cheek hitting the soft velvet carpet. And for the first time in his life, he felt as though he would never get back up. He had no will to stand back up and keep fighting. Suddenly, Tristan saw the boots of one of the Sprite guards Triton had put around the infirmary.

"Master Tristan, it is Captain Triton's orders that you stay in the infirmary. Allow me to assist you up and back in," said the Sprite briskly. Tristan didn't answer. The guard seemed to take this as insubordination rather than weakness.

"Master Tristan, you must-"

There was a noise of frantic footsteps on the hard marble stairs but Tristan didn't move. Someone gasped and the footsteps sped over to him and he felt a pair of hands on his arms. Next thing he knew, he had been turned onto his back and was staring into Neptune's worried face. Above him was Triton and another Sprite that Tristan didn't know. He guessed it was the Sprite that had ordered him to return to the infirmary.

"Master Tristan, what are you doing out here?" asked Triton from behind his brother. "I thought I said to stay in the infirmary."

"Got sick," muttered Tristan, his vision slightly blurred.

"And you left the place with all of the doctors?" asked Calypso's voice from somewhere around Tristan's feet.

"The infirmary made me sick," said Tristan.

"Not surprising when you think about it," said Neptune, helping Tristan sit up. "After all the things that's happened? Maybe the infirmary isn't the best place for Master Tristan to be right now." He looked kindly at Tristan. "You'll have to excuse my brother, he's a little neurotic."

The door to the infirmary slammed open and Kaiba froze in the doorway, framed by the mahogany woodwork, his eyes wide and wild.

"Mahaado's gone!"

-

- - -

-

The many moons filled the foreign night sky. Different, but stunning colors shined brightly throughout the cloudless inky sky. A sharp, strong scent of salt was floating through the air, entering the homes of villagers of the small town surrounding the palace. True, many buildings had been demolished during the fight with Aura and Dimys, but the sight of the petite, quaint village was still a calming one.

But as fathers and husbands locked roamed theirs homes, locking windows and bolting doors, taking out garbage and bringing in the family pet for the night, tucking in small children and climbing into beds themselves, no one saw the dark figure traveling swiftly and silently through the streets. No one saw the tiny trail of shining crimson flashing slightly in the moonlight, trailing the dark figure. And no one heard the figure's labored breathing.

But yet, Mahaado still slunk through the town, quietly and carefully, breathing heavily through his nose. He knew that, at some point, someone would realize he was gone but hoped it would be somebody low on the food chain, therefore taking the information longer to get to Triton. He leapt up onto a building sharply, landing silently on the roof of a decent sized home. Sprinting quietly from roof to roof, Mahaado closed his eyes, and, automatically, his sense of hearing heightened. Then he nodded his head up, and much like a wolf tracking its cub, Mahaado listened carefully for any sound he might recognize. A sudden tingle shot through his ears as he enhanced his hearing more with a spell and suddenly Mahaado heard a distant voice, as though hearing through a poor radio.

"You _won't _die…" Mahaado stumbled slightly, taken by surprise, as he heard Aura's high-pitched voice; she was talking to Atemu. "Because if you die, I'll go back to the palace… and I can-" there was a slight pause and Mahaado wondered what she could be doing "- I'll slit each and everyone of your little friends' throats."

An odd feeling welled up inside of Mahaado. The only time he ever felt it was when Mana or Atemu was in danger. A sudden realization hit him. He was _worried _about those kids. He hadn't noticed it, but slowly but surely he had been growing attached to them.

Mahaado cocked his head to the side and listened hard for any trace of where the sound had been coming from. Then, without warning, he heard a cruel laugh erupt in his ears, coming from the direction he had gone when Yuugi led him to Death Cavern. He came to a screeching halt. For a minute he stood quite still, listening to Aura's laughter ring in his ears. Would she _really _return to a previous hideout? Perhaps she thought no one would think to look for her in the same place twice, or perhaps she didn't care as long as Atemu was dead.

"MAHAADO!"

The magician spun around to see Triton marching toward him with nearly three-dozen soldier Sprites behind him, looking angrier than Mahaado ever thought possible. Even his short, spiky hair seemed to stand on edge. Triton's small, sharp eyes were narrowed with unrelenting, cold fury. Behind him, jogging to keep at his elbow was Yuugi, his eyes wide with concern at seeing the splotch of blood on Mahaado's robes. But the look on Triton's face gave Mahaado the feeling that maybe the bloodshed wasn't over. Mahaado tried to explain.

"Triton, before you say anything let me-"

"I'm not letting you do anything. In fact, you're returning to the infirmary. _Now!"_

"Triton, I can't, Atemu, he's alive! I heard Aura talking to him, just a few seconds ago, and he's _alive! _I know where he is!" gasped Mahaado as Triton drew level with him. Even though Triton was a fair few inches shorter than Mahaado, he seemed to tower over everything and everyone.

"Speak fast, Magician."

"When I left, I used a spell to see if I could hear where they were. Aura has returned to Death Cavern."

"Nonsense, why would she return to somewhere she'd already been?" snapped Triton.

"I don't know, but she's there I know it. _Do you really think you know the way her mind thinks?_" added Mahaado at the look of blatant disbelief on Triton's face. Triton closed his eyes as if praying for patience and then turned to his troops.

"We're going to Death Cavern. Prepare yourselves for battle."

Triton glanced uneasily at Yuugi who was doing his best to inch his way over to Mahaado's side. No doubt he was intent on accompanying Triton and Mahaado to Death Cavern to retrieve Atemu. But would Triton _allow _the boy to come along? Yuugi was but a child and unaware of the dangers of entering the cavern and then facing Aura. And Triton knew good and well that if anything happened to Yuugi, the Lord Guardian would have Triton's head. No… to allow Yuugi to come was unheard of, unsafe, and Triton was not willing to allow Yuugi to place himself in harm's way.

"Master Yuugi," said Triton slowly and in what he hoped was a gentle voice, ignoring Yuugi's already large eyes growing huge and looking at him pitifully. "I must ask you to return to the palace. Magician Mahaado and I will rescue Lord Atemu, but in the meantime you must stay safe."

"I want to help rescue Atem!" shouted Yuugi, as he planted his feet in the ground and prepared himself for a fight. Triton looked up at the clear sky and then looked back at Yuugi. They did not have time to bicker and his temper was already being tested because of Mahaado's attempt at freedom.

"Very well," snapped Triton, "_very well!" _he added as Mahaado opened his mouth to argue. "We very much to do and very little time in which to do it in. We mustn't spend our time arguing with one another, understand?" He nodded to his troops and immediately the night air filled with coordinated footsteps, marching quickly down the road.

Triton looked from Mahaado to Yuugi, their facial expressions completely different. While Mahaado looked as upset with Yuugi's company as Triton, his face tight and angry, Yuugi looked as though he were trying to grow up very quickly, walking with his head held up high and ignoring the fact that he was several feet shorter than the shortest soldier Sprite.

And then, in the distance, coming from where was known to be Death Cavern, a large explosion was seen, erupting from the ground like a giant mushroom. Several seconds passed in silence, as everyone stood quite still, and then the ground began to shake and rumble violently and even people who had not been awakened in the village from the thundering sound of Triton's troops marching down the street poked their heads out of the window to see the largest monster any of them had ever seen. It was several miles high with thousands of black tentacles squirming and wiggling from all around its sleek, long body. It looked much a glistening gray dragon, its pointed head rolling around as if looking for something.

But its eyes were what really startled Triton. They huge and bright, shining, pure blue, like the largest topazes he had ever seen. Inside they were furious, cold, and… insane…

Triton bounded forward. He had half a mind to draw his sword but knew it would futile. Ignoring the roaring protests from his soldier Sprites he continued to run forward. One word was on his lips and he would not dare to utter it until the monster could hear him. Then, shouting so tumultuously loud, his voice rang out throughout the city, his throat feeling as though at any second his throat would tear.

"AURA!"

-

- - -

-

As Aura laughed in Atemu's face, she pulled a dagger from her belt and put it to his neck. He could feel the icy cold steel, glinting merrily in the dull firelight, against his flesh, as though it had no other wish other than to tear through his skin and watch the blood flow.

"You want to kill me, don't you, Lord Atemu?" she asked, stroking Atemu's check with one hand and holding the dagger to his throat with the other. "I know you do. With your power you could."

There was no doubt in Atemu's mind that if he were at full health he would not have been here in the first place but now… well, now he was completely at Aura's mercy. In his head swam many visions of Aura torturing and slaughtering his friends if he couldn't keep his eyes open until she got bored with him. Then she would kill him and be on her way. Hopefully, Yuugi and the others would be able to return to their realm before she turned her sights on them…

And then Aura was speaking to him again.

"… And do you know why I've got you in my grasp and why I've got the lives of your little friends in the palm of my hand? Because you were too weak to finish me off at the palace. Because you were too weak to protect them. And now, because you are weak, I'm going to take away that title of yours. No Shadow Guardian has never been as soft as you, and I won't let it start now."

"You… _can't _do that," murmured Atemu, a pain in his chest made his heart hurt and constricted his breathing and made it difficult to speak properly. "There's no way…"

"There _is _a way," said Aura breathlessly, her eyes staring hungrily into his. "You see, if wounded bad enough, a Shadow Guardian's Shadows will be completely unprotected. In fact, they will rush to their master's wound and try and heal it, I mean, why do you think you didn't die after being hit so many times from Dimys and I? So, if one were to have to right magic, once the Shadows revealed themselves, one would be able to suck the Shadows right out of the weakened Shadow Lord or Lady and, while gaining the immeasurable power of the Shadows, one would suck the life energy right out of the weakened Shadow Lord or Lady as well."

These last words echoed around the cavern, abnormally loud, as Atemu struggled to comprehend this shocking piece of news. Aura was going to kill him and steal his power. If that happened, there would be no limit to the lives Aura would end and ruin. The pain in his chest became stronger, pulsing through his body and causing his heart to slow down. He couldn't let Aura kill him… but he was tied down and she had the knife to his throat. His heart ached miserably. A thought struck him… that pain in his chest had been there ever sense he had gain his title as Shadow Guardian… what did that mean?

It seemed Aura was waiting for Atemu to answer her. He suddenly realized that he had kept his face incredibly blank and emotionless, even though the shock was causing his chest to pulse with the ever-slowing beat of his heart, shooting jolts of pain through his back and neck. Normally, he would have thought of something, anything to stall Aura. But his stream of thought had suddenly dried up. The realization that he was fated to die at a young age hit him so hard and so abruptly that his body and mind were in shock.

"Finally ready to die?" asked Aura conversationally. Atemu did not answer, but only stared straight ahead, trying desperately to make his mind work, his body, his mouth, _anything! _But he was going to die and his body wasn't ready to accept that, even if his mind was. Many times in the past he had something to distract him from the looming danger of murder, a duel, a fight, bad memories, but now… all he could do was wait for Aura to flick her wrist and suck him dry.

And it wasn't as if Atemu was afraid of death… he just… wanted to live a little longer… no worries of a country depending on him or an evil disaster to destroy the world. He only wanted to worry about normal things… possibly his paycheck, when rent was due, did he want a dog or a cat? He didn't even get to enjoy being in his own body after several thousand years.

But it seemed as though someone had an overwhelming desire to send everything they wanted to strike him down…

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Aura she drew back her arm, preparing to strike, and then paused. "Did you know, Lord Atemu, that when you have Shadow powers, you can change your form? You can choose if you want to be able to change into animals or be able to morph into the shadows…" She bent down to Atemu's ear and whispered, "Let me tell you a secret of mine… I've always wanted to be a dragon…"

She brought down the weapon and pierced his chest, merely half an inch to the right of his heart, and a spurt of scarlet soared in the air and sprinkled the dirt ground. She quickly pull out the dagger and threw it to the side. It only took a couple of second for Aura to see what she had been waiting for. As Atemu's head flopped back onto the chair, consciousness leaving him, two little sparks of darkness fluttered across his chest and into the wound. Aura pressed her hands to his chest, her hands being immediately drenched in blood.

Willing herself to stay calm, Aura began to chant a spell under her breath. As she felt the two sparks of shadows being pulled into her body, soon more began to flow out of Atemu's limp body and into hers. Along with powerful energy she'd never felt before in her life, Aura began draining memories from Atemu… a little boy with light crimson eyes following a sickly looking woman around who had the same color eyes as the boy, a brown haired boy with blue eyes and dark skin was pushing the crimson eyed boy out of the way of a striking snake, a boy struggling to keep his head above the water of a small stream, two small-framed boys with the same color hair, but different shade of eye color fighting a man with silver hair and a Millennium Item in his eye…

Winds were starting to build up around them and Aura shook her head and looked at Atemu. She saw that the tips of his fingers were starting to lose their color, from a deep shade of bronze to a dull shade of gray, black, and white. As Aura drained more and more power from Atemu, more color was sucked from his body; the dull colors were creeping up Atemu's arms and down his hair and forehead. Sweat glistened on Aura's face as she saw her pure blue hair turning black, her peach skin becoming pale and dead looking. The color had been drained all the way to Atemu's lower neck and all the way to his chest. His face was pure gray and white with an empty expression. And then she saw Atemu's eyes. They were open but only very slightly. They were once vivid and bright, they once danced with the perfect balance of light and shadow, and they once shined as the only window into the pure, loving, warm soul that Atemu worked so hard to bring out but never succeeded. Now, they were vacant and gray, only reflecting the dim moonlight.

And then, suddenly, Aura could drain no more. She saw that Atemu was completely empty of soul, mind, and life and she was the new Shadow Guardian. Smiling, she dropped her hands. She made to turn around but then stopped looking at the corpse tied to the chair, bloody and, finally, beaten. Something flickered across her mind, possibly the small bit of decency she had left _He doesn't deserve this. He's done nothing to deserve this. I can't just leave him here. _She moved silently and touched Atemu's empty face. It was ice against her skin. Perhaps she'd deliver him to the palace so his friends would at least know that he was dead and maybe have a funeral.

A vision flashed across her mind. It was one of those silver-eyed Sprites with the young boy that looked like Atemu and one of the two magicians. They had many troops with them and they were heading toward the Cavern. This would be the perfect opportunity to use her new powers. The corpse would have to wait. Aura had been longing to kill that Sprite for a very long time now.

She beckoned every bit of her stolen energy and was suddenly enveloped in shadows. Her body was becoming longer, sleeker, and stronger. Her body was growing larger and larger until she became too thick for the Cavern walls. She collided and crushed the walls, creating a large explosion around her.

It took her a couple of seconds to get used to her new body. But before she could grow too comfortable, she heard a raging voice bellow out her name.

"AURA!"

Her body twisted around to see Triton sprinting toward her, his face wild with unrelenting fury. If her face was still capable of human emotions, she would have smiled. One of her tentacles shot forward and wrapped itself around Triton's thick body. Aura heard the pitiful and fearful cried of the people below.

"TRITON!"

"No! Put him down you overgrown worm!"

"Yuugi, _NO!_" Aura bent her head down to see a boy sprinting, not to her and Triton's aid, but toward the Cavern, obviously looking for Atemu. From up in the air, Triton was shouting at Yuugi.

"KEEP RUNNING, BOY! FIND THE LORD GUARDIAN!"

Dashing surprisingly fast, Yuugi reached the Cavern's entrance without inference from Aura. But as soon as he stepped one foot into the Cavern, another tentacle sped ahead and wrapped itself around Yuugi's ankle pulling him up and hanging him upside down. But suddenly, Aura let loose a hysterical roar and dropped Yuugi. Mahaado had shot an attack at Aura and was flying up to release Triton, whose face had gone purple because of Aura's tight grip.

"YUUGI GO!" yelled Mahaado.

Yuugi sprinted into the Cavern to the limp form tied to a chair. The sound of his heart pounded in his ears as he neared Atemu, and he was sure it stopped for a second when he saw Atemu.

"Atemu?" whispered Yuugi, his voice not working properly. Atemu did not move. "_Atemu no!"_ cried Yuugi, throwing his arms around Atemu's freezing skin. He broke down and wept, his sorrow doubling up. He had cried over Atemu's dead body once before but this time there was no Nyx to save him. He pulled his hand back slowly and saw that it was covered in blood.

A purring noise from behind Yuugi made him jump. A large snow leopard appeared out of the shadows of the cavern walls as Yuugi turned around and slowly walked over to the violet-eyed boy and sat down. But this snow leopard seemed to have more black and gray on him than normal. As many times as Yuugi had visited the zoo, he had never seen a leopard act so peculiar. He had also never seen one sit so stiffly. The ones he had seen had always been relaxed and calm but this one seemed to be stressed. Yuugi also half-expected the leopard to leap on him and attack him, as many of his school books said leopards did, but this one was very close to Yuugi but didn't seem too interested in putting Yuugi on his menu.

There was a large crash outside and that jerked Yuugi's attention but to the dead body in front of him. Suddenly Yuugi had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the leopard next to him. It seemed as though the snow leopard was as equally depressed about the dead body as Yuugi.

But something about the dark leopard seemed to jump out at Yuugi. The animal looked at Yuugi as though they were two bored little kids at a park. Its face seemed to say, _Well, now what? _

"I don't know," said Yuugi aloud. He suddenly realized he was talking to an animal and stared at the strange leopard. The two sat very still as the leopard blinked large crimson eyes at Yuugi.


	14. Ebony and the Riddle

**Disclaimer: **I don't effing own Yuugioh. Stop rubbing my nose in it.

Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I said I would. I had to rewrite the chapter because I didn't like it. But now it's better.

**Under Pressure**

**Ebony and the Riddle**

Loud explosions and crashes from outside the debris of the cavern shook the ground and shattered windows in the village around the palace. But Yuugi could hear nothing. All he heard was his heart thumping in his ears, blaring out every thought except _Atemu is dead. Atemu is dead. Atemu is dead. _Yuugi could remember placing his fingers on Atemu's wrist and his neck, desperately searching for a pulse, but could find nothing.

"No," whispered Yuugi, falling limply to his knees. "You can't be dead…"

But Atemu didn't move. After cutting Atemu free of the ropes that had tied him to the chair, Yuugi closed Atemu's hollow eyes, his stomach plunging every time he saw the dull, gray eyes. Why, _why _did this happen? He held Atemu protectively against his chest, feeling his fallen friend's dead, icy skin against his arms. Yuugi's body had gone numb. Finally, after his years of fighting, Atemu had died, leaving everyone behind. Suddenly, Yuugi dropped his arms, letting Atemu fall to the ground, hatred and fury boiling up in his stomach

Atemu didn't die! He was murdered! Yuugi reached up and clutched his head, tears falling down his deathly pale skin. _Atemu was dead! _He had left Mahaado, he had left Mokuba… he had left Yuugi. Yuugi felt his mind trying to think up anything to keep him going… and rage was the first thing it discovered. He stood up suddenly, drawing the attention of the snow leopard at his side from the corpse to the boy.

Yuugi's mind kept pulling up people to be furious at, people to punish. Aura… the horrible wretch that had slaughtered Atemu. Mahaado… he had promised to protect Atemu but failed magnificently. Triton… if he had let them leave the palace they could have gotten there before Aura killed Atemu. Typhoon… if that woman hadn't dragged them all here in the first place, Atemu would still be here with Yuugi. Atemu… Yuugi was possibly angrier with Atemu than any one else.

"WHY?" screamed Yuugi at Atemu's body, his voice cracking and shaking. His throat felt as though it were on fire as he continued to scream unrelentingly at Atemu. "WHY? YOU SWORE YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEEDED YOUR HELP! BUT YOU LEFT ME! _YOU LEFT ME!"_ He sank to his knees once again and then collapsed, his face cut by the rocks on the ground.

The leopard didn't move at all when Yuugi had begun to shout. In fact, it seemed extremely interested in what Yuugi had to say to people who were obviously dead. Only when Yuugi's body gave out did the leopard move toward him. It nudged Yuugi's head as if to comfort the boy.

Yuugi rolled onto his back and looked at the gentle animal. It's beautiful, sharp face was a unique blend of black, gray, and black, its shiny, wet nose black and then the rest of its face gradually getting lighter. Yuugi, blinking tears back, reached up and wrapped his arms around the leopard's neck, his fingers clutching its soft, warm fur.

"You won't leave me, will you?" he asked it, his voice thick with tears. The leopard looked down at Yuugi with a pitying look in its eyes. It lay down with Yuugi, resting its large head on the boy's chest and sighed loudly. Sounds of the battle with Aura echoed loudly throughout the remains of the Cavern. Tears slid down Yuugi's face and into the leopard's fur, as they waited for someone, anyone to come for them. Yuugi didn't think he could bear touching Atemu's ice-cold skin again.

It seemed like hours before the noises of dying Sprites and Aura's dragon roars died away. A loud whooshing noise blew a large gust wind onto Yuugi and the leopard and was soon followed by Mahaado yelling, "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Loud footsteps echoed around the Cavern once more followed by several gasps. Yuugi raised his head a bit to see Mahaado, bleeding profusely from his wound in his stomach and many new injuries, including what looked like a broken nose. Triton was slung over Mahaado's back, crimson trickling down one arm and dripping on to the dirt ground. There was an immense amount of soldiers missing from the group surrounding Mahaado and Triton.

Mahaado swaggered a few steps forward and then, once a Sprite took the injured Triton off his back, stepped ahead, the noise abnormally loud. He ran the rest of the way and pulled Atemu into his bloody arms and let out a mangled cry of despair.

"Aura…" choked Mahaado, his eyes large and shining, "she… drained his life energy." He took on of Atemu's gray arms and examined it. "She stole his power."

There were murmurs of sadness and disgust among the remaining Sprites. One, a woman with vibrant green hair and eyes, stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Yuugi. Yuugi saw that she had a pretty face that was hidden under blood and many scars from past battles. Her long emerald hair was tied up in a bun with a bloodstained ribbon; her bangs fell stubbornly into her eyes.

"Come boy, bring your pet and I'll will escort you back to the palace," she whispered. Mahaado suddenly glanced up and stared at Yuugi.

"Pet? What pet?"

Yuugi suddenly felt worried for the snow leopard. There was no way Mahaado would allow for it to return to the palace with Yuugi if it could be possibly dangerous. Yuugi's violet eyes shot toward the snow leopard, which was looking at Yuugi happily, and rested on the animal's black nose.

"Yes, Mahaado, pet," said Yuugi slowly. "His name is… Ebony."

Mahaado didn't seem to want to care about Ebony. His gaze returned to Atemu's limp body, and as much as it pained him, he gripped Atemu closer to his body. The soldier Sprite with green hair touched Yuugi's shoulder and pulled a rope off her belt.

"Come, Master Yuugi," she said, bending down and tying the rope around Ebony's neck. "What Magician Mahaado need now is privacy. Your friends will be anxious to see you." She straightened up and put the rope into Yuugi's hand.

But Yuugi didn't want to leave yet. Atemu was here. He didn't know why he wanted to be this close, seeing Atemu, cold and colorless, made his stomach turn. All he knew is that he felt as though he was betraying Atemu by not staying by his side. The Sprite caught his expression and placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

"He will be brought back to the palace. There… you can say…" she hesitated and then looked Yuugi in his eyes, "goodbye." Her hand still on Yuugi's shoulder, she steered the boy through the tiny crowd of Sprites, away from the sound of Mahaado's weeping, and toward the exit, Ebony trailing obediently at Yuugi's heels. The Sprite holding Triton wrapped some of Triton's wounds and then flung him on her back and began toward the exit as well. Yuugi expected them to fall behind, Triton's bulk weighing the poor soldier Sprite down.

As they left, the sound of Mahaado's cries could still be heard echoing mournfully around the Cavern. The Sprite's hand still on his shoulder, Yuugi walked slowly as if being led to his own execution, his legs threatening to buckle from under him, his vision blurred with his tears. Ebony walked at Yuugi's side, his head down, his shoulder blades rotating slightly, and his tail low.

"That's a well train leopard you got there," remarked the Sprite. "How long have you had him?"

"Three years," Yuugi said mechanically. "Won him at a county fair." The Sprite looked very curious as to what a county fair might have been, but decided against asking Yuugi anymore questions.

As the tower from which Proteus had been thrown came into view, Yuugi felt, suddenly, something he had never felt before in his life. He didn't want to see his friends. He didn't want them asking what happened to their friend. What right did they have to ask him anyway? Atemu had been closest friends, his first friend… he should have been allowed to mourn Atemu's passing before being harassed about it by Joey and Tea.

Yuugi felt himself enter a feeling of utter and complete apathy for everything and anything around him. The only thing that held meaning for him was the snow leopard, and Yuugi couldn't place his finger on why. Perhaps it was for the one second… he was alone… Ebony had comforted him and gave him something to hold on to. Yuugi glanced dully at Ebony, who seemed exhausted and sad as well. Where did this leopard come from? A thought floated lazily through Yuugi's head… _maybe the leopard is Ate-_

A loud wailing sound filled the air. The first thing they saw when they neared the palace entrance was Calypso, weeping into Neptune's shoulder. Yuugi thought for a fleeting moment that they already knew about Atemu, but how could they? They would have seen Mahaado fly over them and they would have past any Sprites. Yuugi felt the Sprite tighten her grip on his shoulder that her talons were digging into his skin.

"She's dead!" wailed Calypso, gripping Neptune's arms roughly. "Empress Typhoon died!" For some reason, Yuugi couldn't get mournful for Typhoon's death. The empty feeling in his heart from seeing Atemu, his head hanging limply, his arms and torso bounded tightly to that chair, the blood dripping from his stomach and from the tips of his fingers, the red streaks against his dull colored skin…

The Sprite bent to Yuugi's ear.

"Do you want to tell them about Lord Atemu, or do you want to?" her voice was shaking and hollow; the death of Typhoon seemed to effect her more than Yuugi.

He glanced at her, and muttered, "You." She nodded and Yuugi felt a rush of affection toward her, though he didn't even know what her name was. She straightened her back, planted her feet and cleared her throat. Neptune glanced at her, his face worn and sad. Calypso continued to sob into his shoulder, though she quieted down so Neptune could hear.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It is… my duty…" she paused to blink away some tears, "to inform Generals Calypso and Neptune that… Lord Atemu, the Shadow Guardian… is dead." Even Calypso stopped her lament to look at the Sprite, a look of utter and complete disbelief on her face.

"No, it can't be…"

"Magician Mahaado seemed to need time to… pay his respects. He and the other Sprites will be returning with the body shortly." She bent her head slightly, her bright green bangs falling into her eyes and then looked back up. "It is Magician Mahaado's belief that the Traitor Princess Aura drained the Lord Guardian of his Shadow powers and life energy." Calypso clapped her hand to her mouth to prevent her from letting out a noise and Neptune placed his hand over his eyes and allowed himself a few quiet sobs before regaining his composure. The Sprite stepped forward and lowered her voice. "Captain Triton was severely injured during the battle with Aura in her new form. Holly is bringing him as we speak."

Neptune stumbled as he caught Calypso, her body becoming limp and her consciousness quickly leaving her. The emerald-haired Sprite hurried forward and lifted Calypso. She quickly ran inside the palace, up the thick stairs, up to the infirmary, Calypso in tow. Neptune closed his eyes and clutched his head in his hands.

"Master Yuugi, I think it's time you and I went inside," he said. Ebony sighed again and then yawned, as though thoroughly exhausted, showing off his sharp, vicious teeth. Neptune looked down at Ebony, into the leopard's small, sharp eyes and his eyes suddenly became very large.

"Master Yuugi… is that-"

"NEPTUNE! NEPTUNE!" Neptune stared over Yuugi's shoulder as the purple eyed boy spun around. The Sprite that had Triton on her back was sprinting up to the palace, her haggard, oval face shining with tears. Triton was still on her back, but he looked abnormally pale and limp. Yuugi felt his heart drop. Behind him, he felt Neptune swagger slightly but the sturdy Sprite stayed on his feet.

"NEPTUNE!" she screamed again, clutching to Triton's body as she sprinted to the palace doors. She was covered in blood that wasn't hers. She stopped in front of Yuugi and Neptune, her sobs being mixed in with desperate gasps for air. She pulled Triton off her back and held him in her arms. If Yuugi's mind hadn't been thinking of the shocking news that they were about to get, he would have been extremely impressed that that one Sprite could have carried the thick limbed Triton.

"Neptune… he… he… died on the way here…" Holly gasped, falling to her knees, suddenly feeling the fatigue of carrying Triton. Triton was drenched in blood, his entire body covered in the wounds that Aura had delivered him, the most pronounce, a deep, vicious slash across the Sprite's handsome face. "I tried to get here but here sooner but he was heavy and I didn't want to hurt his wounds any worse than they already were and I was still shaken up from seeing Lord Atemu's body and… and…"

So Triton was dead too. _Proteus, Atemu, Typhoon, and Triton, _thought Yuugi, _who's next? _Ebony was tugging against his leash to get to Triton's dead body. Yuugi untied the animal, deciding that Ebony was not really his to start with; he did not have a right to keep the leopard on a leash. The leopard sniffed Triton's arm but drew back immediately, as if smelling something that made him nervous or sick. Neptune suddenly crouched onto his knees in front of Holly and Triton and wrapped his arm around Ebony's neck. Like Yuugi, the Sprite seemed to need something soft and warm to hold onto.

"Triton," whispered Neptune, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." _Triton was right. I can't take care of myself… or anyone else._

Triton had always been angry with Neptune, calling him irresponsible. Neptune simply brushed off Triton's complaints, always using the fact that Neptune was higher ranked in Typhoon's army as an excuse not to listen to his brother. But in Triton never showed any ambition to rank himself higher, only joining the army to watch over Neptune. But Triton hadn't started off as a captain.

"_Neptune, you shouldn't do that. It's dangerous, you'll get hurt."_

But Neptune was bigger than Triton! What did he care what Triton had to say? He could handle himself; Triton was just a nag.

"_Neptune, you can't do that! What's the matter with you? Have you completely gone out of your head? What sort of leader are you? You can't take care of these people! You can barely take care of yourself! Follow orders for once on your life!"_

Follow orders? Not likely. How was Typhoon going to find out that he was breaking the few rules that she had set down? She wouldn't. No one had a problem with bending the orders around except for Triton. It would be simple and easy. What could go wrong? And who was Triton to question Neptune's leadership? He could watch himself; he didn't need Triton hovering over him like a vulture.

Thirteen soldiers died in that mission. Triton took the blame and suffered Typhoon's anger and was stripped of his general ranking, forcing him to have to follow Neptune's orders. In fact, Triton always managed to pick up the slack for when Neptune didn't do his job. Like this evening, for instance. Neptune couldn't make the orders so Triton did and Triton was the one who had to go gather Mahaado…

The noise of feet against the cobblestone street snapped Neptune out of his memories. Magician Mahaado, followed by all of the surviving Sprites, trudged up the way, Atemu's body, wrapped tightly in a black blanket that a Sprite had been carrying, in his arms. One pearly white hand, streaked with bright red, slipped out of the blanket, almost glowing against the black. Mahaado's face was expressionless. His eyes stared ahead, empty like two dark tunnels. The leopard stood suddenly and trotted toward Mahaado, his tail high in the air, a soft purring noise in his throat.

But Mahaado ignored Ebony and walked past the leopard. Ebony looked slightly taken aback but shook his head and turned around to follow the magician. Mahaado seemed to not to even to notice the animal trying to get his attention. He looked dead on his feet, like a soulless vessel walking among the living without a purpose.

Neptune looked up at the palace, looming eerily over the village and remembered a time when he looked up at the palace and felt joy and pride. Now he only felt empty. He winced as his eyes slid over the highest tower and a vision of silver haired Proteus falling from it flashed through his mind. He remembered when he only thought Proteus had been knocked unconscious. What he wouldn't give for that to be true.

Mahaado reached Neptune and seemed as though he were about to collapse. Though Mahaado's wounds had stopped bleeding, he was still covered in the crimson liquid. His robes were torn and stained, his face was marble white, and his hair was matted and tangled. The sight of Mahaado in his weakened, beaten, empty state seemed to be easier for Neptune to look at, rather then the mass of blanket wrapped tightly around the thin body. And the sickly pale hand, proving what Neptune's mind had been trying so hard to keep out.

"Is this the Lord Guardian?" asked Neptune quietly.

"Yes," said Mahaado, his voice dead and dull. His eyes fell on the gory mess that was Triton.

"Triton is dead," said Neptune. He looked into Mahaado's eyes to see a flicker of sympathy and mourning darken the magician's icy blues. Mahaado suddenly glanced down. Yuugi and Neptune's gaze followed to see Ebony leaning against Mahaado's leg, purring softly.

"Where did you say you found this leopard?" asked Neptune, glancing at Yuugi.

"He was in the Cavern," said Yuugi, watching Ebony walk around in a circle a few times before laying down, dropping his head on Mahaado's foot. Looking bemused, Mahaado looked at Yuugi. "He seemed friendly," said Yuugi, shrugging.

"Never mind the animal," said Neptune. "We have much to discus and plan. As Typhoon's will, Calypso will become Empress. We need to return Master Yuugi and his friends to their realm before anymore harm befalls them. Leucothea will need to plan Calypso's coronation as quickly as possible. The sooner we can fill the empty throne, the better. And we'll need to plan… funerals…"

Mahaado nodded as two middle-aged menservants stepped out of the palace. Neptune pointed to the body in Mahaado's arms and the body in Holly's arms. The men nodded and collected Atemu and Triton, their hands shaking as they did so. They quickly returned into the palace as though to finish their task as quickly as possible. The remaining Sprites looked at Neptune for directions.

"Go up to the infirmary if you need to. If not, return to your rooms and… and… try and forget what you had to see tonight," said Neptune, watching the Sprites murmur among themselves. They were, of course, all going to their rooms. They had no intention of seeing dead bodies, smelling the foul smell of air sanitizer trying to cover up the scent of dead flesh, or listening to the sorrowful weeps of loved ones. There would be tears in the soldier's hall tonight.

Mahaado watched them pass him, giving him looks of awe and apology, as though it was somehow their fault that Atemu was dead. Neptune sat down on one of the front steps and looked up at Mahaado.

"You don't mind do you? I really don't want to go into the palace right now."

"Neither do I," said Mahaado, shaking his foot slightly, jerking Ebony out his slumber. Watching Ebony look lovingly up at him as he sat down, Mahaado sat down, stroking the snow leopard's head. Yuugi watched this for a moment, feeling slightly abandoned. Why did Ebony like Mahaado so much? Yuugi sat down, a few feet from Mahaado and looked at both of the tired looking men.

"What about Proteus's funeral?" asked Yuugi, softly.

"It was scheduled for tomorrow, but it will have to postponed, I guess," said Neptune.

"Well…" Mahaado open his mouth to say something but the doors to the palace burst open. Mana, followed closely by Tea, Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan filed out of the door, their faces pale and disbelief etched on every line of their faces.

"Yuugi!" gasped Tea, lurching forward and clinging on to him. "Please! Tell us, please! It can't be true! It just can't be!"

"What?" asked Yuugi dully.

"Yuugi…" Joey stepped forward and looked from Mahaado's tear stained face to Neptune's gaunt dead expression to Yuugi's blank, empty eyes. Assuming the worst, Joey swallowed deeply, his throat now constricting, and continued. "Is Atemu… is Atem… dead?"

"Yes."

"No!" cried Mana, her pure blue eyes shining. "NO!" Mana threw herself into Mahaado's arms, wrapping hers around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest. Her muffled sobs, her tearful embrace shook Mahaado's body, his face taut with dismay, tears streaming silently down his face, dropping into Mana's hair.

Yuugi watched Mahaado's frame shake with anguish and felt a slight vindictive pleasure. The pain surging through Mahaado's heart couldn't have been any worse then the turmoil flowing in Yuugi's head and heart, threatening to asphyxiate him, plunge him into emptiness and nothingness… someone else deserved to feel this pain!

Then Yuugi felt shame. The pair of magicians, who had been nothing but kind to Yuugi, deserved none of what Yuugi was wishing upon them and suddenly, he felt Atemu's eyes upon him. What would Atemu think if he saw Yuugi acting this way?

Suddenly, an image of Atemu flashed through Yuugi's mind. Atemu's smooth, slightly hoarse voice slipped in and out of Yuugi's mind. Yuugi closed his eyes. Atemu was so close… if Yuugi reached forward, he was sure he would feel Atemu's thin shoulder. Atemu was speaking to Yuugi.

"_Yuugi, this isn't you. Where is your pure heart? Where is your kindness?"_

"_It's gone Atemu. Just like you. You left me. You promised you'd always be there for me, but you lied."_

"_Yuugi, I will never leave you. I swore to protect you, and I always shall. You know better to think that I, of all people, would lie to you."_

"_Why did you have to go?"_

"_I'm not gone, Young One. I will always be with you."_

"_Young One? You haven't called me that in a while."_

"_No… I haven't… have I? I thought perhaps…you were too old to be called such a term. But your youth is what I need. Maybe with your young eyes, you can spot the truth. See the light leading to darkness."_

"_What truth? Light leading to darkness?"_

"'_What truth?' Yuugi, use your brain; if Aura had actually taken all of my life energy, as Mahaado correctly guessed she did, she would be in impending danger that my life energy would destroy her. Surely that makes sense?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_She knew that, but she thought she had taken enough energy to where I would die anyway. But not all of it. With the last of my strength I transferred the last of my life energy to another vessel. You've always been good at spotting the light in people. Now I need you to find the shadows. You need to find me. You're a smart boy. Use what you know, your cat-like cunning. I can't tell you where I am; Aura and I are too closely connected, I can't afford for her to hear where I am, lest she try and. But you'll find me. "_

"_But Atem!"_

But Atemu didn't answer. Yuugi opened his eyes and suddenly found that there was shouting around him, coming from the person Yuugi had least expected to shout at this time. To everyone's immense surprise, Tristan had rounded on Kaiba like a violent wolf trapping prey.

"WELL?" shouted Tristan. "DO YOU MISS HIM NOW?"

Kaiba looked ill; his face was thin and haggard but his eyes darted around to every face desperately trying to find someone to help him, and then he closed his eyes.

"No… no… no…" whispered Kaiba, shaking his head. "I don't… I don't need him… I don't need anyone."

A slight whisper brushed past Yuugi. The boy jumped only to spot Ebony looking up sadly at Kaiba. The snow leopard sat in front of Kaiba, sitting in its unusually straight way, its head still and cocked slightly to the side. Kaiba opened his icy blue eyes and stared down at the animal.

He squinted at Ebony suddenly and crouched down with the leopard. Taking Ebony's face in his hands, Kaiba stared into the leopard eyes. "Atemu?" he whispered.

Mahaado and Mana's head jerked up so quickly it would have given anyone else whiplash. Yuugi dashed to the animal's side. Of course! How could he have been so blind? So stupid?

Atemu's hints… _spot _the truth… _cat-like _cunning… Yuugi saw that Ebony's face started of black at the nose but around his eyes was pure white. _Light leading into the shadows..._ the white fur leading into the Shadow Guardian's eyes. And the way the animal acted should have been enough. The way he was calm and dignified. The way he loved Yuugi and Mahaado so much. The way his cocked his head to the side when thinking or longing to say something.

"It is you, isn't it Atemu?" breathed Yuugi. The leopard looked as though it could have smiled. He got on its hind legs and placed his front paws on Yuugi's shoulders, but quickly lost balance and had to sit again.

"Yuugi… what's going on?" asked Mahaado.

"Atemu talked to me… somehow, I don't know but he said that Aura didn't steal all his energy and he transferred the last of his energy into the leopard before he died." Yuugi said all of this in one breath, his heart swelling with an emotion he thought he'd never feel again. Happiness.

While Neptune, Tea, Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan looked thoroughly bemused, Mana and Mahaado seemed to have taken this in with great ease. They looked at each other and then at the leopard.

"Of course," muttered Mana, tugging at her hair and beginning to pace. "Atemu's life energy had so much power it could have overwhelmed Aura and shallow her whole."

"So she had no choice but to leave a tiny portion left," continued Mahaado, looking at the leopard as though he had brought all of the magician's dreams true. "Atemu! You're alive!" Mahaado swooped forward and wrapped his arms around the leopard. A loud purring filled the night air followed closely by loud whoops and shrieks of cheer.

-

- - -

-

Having collected Atemu's body from the morticians, Neptune placed it on a bed in the infirmary. Nurses and doctors swooped down on Atemu's body instantly and began nursing his wounds from Aura, using magic to heal almost everything, not having to worry about being attacked by Shadows like Mahaado did.

Calypso had sprinted to the infirmary to see that Atemu was alive and repeated what Joey and Tristan's first question to Mahaado was. "How do we get Atemu back into his body?"

"We can't do that now," said Mahaado sharply. "He doesn't have enough life energy to sustain life in a human's body. He'd die almost instantly if we transfer him back into that body. And as long as he has enough energy to stay alive in that leopard's body, it's not going to make more life energy. We have to get the energy Aura stole back."

Mahaado placed his head on his fist, watching as Mokuba dangled a piece of yarn above Atemu's head, a slight smile on the magician's face. Atemu swatted at the yarn desperately, but Mokuba continued to jerk it out of the leopard's reach just before the claws caught it.

"Why is Atemu acting like a cat?" asked Joey.

"Like a feline?" corrected Mana, as she stroked Atemu's large head. "He's in a leopard's body. Of course he's going to have some feline characteristics in that body. Probably even when he gets back into his body."

"What so you mean?" asked Tea.

"Nothing much, most likely. He'll probably move a little more stealthily, that's it," said Mahaado, looking out of the window nervously. "Why do you think Aura hasn't attacked the palace yet?"

"Who knows?" said Tristan. "How are we going to get Atemu's life energy back from Aura? And what about his Shadow powers?"

"We have to wound her deeply enough for Mahaado to perform a Drainage Spell like Aura did," said Mana, looking affectionately at Mahaado. "Then he'll use a Transfer Spell to put the Shadows and energy back into Atemu's body. Then we'll take the energy from the leopard and return the energy back to Atemu's body."

"How are we going to hurt Aura enough to use the full Drainage Spell without Atemu's help?" asked Kaiba, eyeing the leopard as Mokuba wrapped his arms around Atemu and squeezed, collecting his soft, warm fur between his fingers.

"That's that trick, isn't it?" said Mahaado darkly. Even Atemu lay down as everyone sat in silence, watching Mahaado think.

Suddenly, an ear-splitting roar split the silence, shattering windows, knocking over loose objects and shaking the palace itself. And then, just as quickly as the roar had split the sky, there was quiet once again. Mokuba was clutching on to Atemu, weeping slightly, his breath ragged and terrified as Atemu, now suddenly on all fours, bared his teeth and growled menacingly.

"Aura…" breathed Mahaado, brushing the glass off of Mana, ignoring his own fresh cuts and looking out of the window. "She's coming."


	15. Chaos and Order

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugioh.

**Under Pressure**

**Chaos and Order**

The only thing that broke the silence following Mahaado's words was the low, rumbling growl that came from the snow leopard. He stood protectively in front of Mokuba, whose arms were wrapped so tightly around Atemu's torso, the boy's arms were hidden under the leopard's thick fur. It seemed as though the entire palace had fallen silent, unsure of whether to panic or run for cover. The stain glass window had been shattered once again and revealed the multiple moons, fading as morning began to creep up.

But it seemed as though dawn had refused to show itself to the village around the palace, while the palace itself was bathed in morning's light. Shrouded in darkness, villagers poked their heads out of their windows and doors, curiously wondering if perhaps it were about to rain. Very slowly, people began to realize that the shadow over their homes was not only a rain cloud but the giant monster that was Aura, circling the palace in a lazy circle. A rumble of thunder shook the sky.

A shrill scream pierced the stunned silence, sending every inhabitant of the village and palace into a state of utter and complete panic and hysteria. Mothers and fathers grabbed their children and prized possessions and fled their homes into the crowded, surging streets. Innocents, who had only just returned to their homes from the palace, after taking shelter there when Dimys and Aura attacked the palace, grabbed their unpacked sacks and bags and sprinted back to the palace doors, only to see that Holly and many other Sprites were refusing entry. And while many people understood this to be for their own safety, seeing as how the colossal attacker was preparing the palace, seeing that they had nowhere to hide threw many villagers into frenzies of fear and rage. Roads were blocked with people trying to flee the town and looters stole foods, items, and money from the distracted villagers and empty homes. A light rain began to fall, soaking the fleeing villagers.

The palace was also filled with terror and frenzies. Servants, cooks, maids, and others were running about the palace, claiming personal belongings and family members. Many were thrown from the stairs in the panic, but none stopped to check the injured. Those who fell were damned, condemned to a death of being trampled by their peers. Every door was ripped off its hinges as people shoved their way to the exits. Some threw themselves out of lower floor windows to escape. Only soldier Sprites stayed, hidden in the kitchen basements, refusing to flee the palace.

Soon, people began to see that the shadow that Aura was casting was growing. The shouts and screams of terror grew louder and louder as people were suddenly swallowed by the darkness from alleys and shady corners. The pushing and shoving became more severe as people struggled to run away from the darker alleys and empty homes, lest they be absorbed into the darkness as well. The darkness was creeping up the palace walls, over the plains that surrounded the palace, into the homes of those few who refused to run away, and into the kitchen basement.

The last, suffocated shrieks of fear from those that got swallowed rang through the air and died away into the next scream of the next victim. Tea gripped Yuugi tightly flinching every time the terrible cry of the soldier Sprites reached them.

The damage from the nurses and the doctors was very evident throughout the infirmary. Broken medicine cabinets and bottles sprawled pills and liquids all over the marble ground. Beds were overturned and there were even a couple trails of trickles of blood. Many doctors had gotten bit from Atemu as they tried to shove Mokuba out of their way as they ran for cover. Mokuba was clinging on to Atemu tighter than ever.

"We have to get to low ground!" shouted Mahaado. "We Aura attacks the lower floors while we're on the top floor, we're dead! Mana and I will distract Aura! All of you flee the palace and join the crowd; if Aura can't see you, she can't kill you. Keep your heads down, keep running and whatever you do, _do not come back for us!_"

"What does that mean?" asked Leucothea worriedly.

"And why am I not going to help slay the monster that killed my brothers?" shouted Neptune.

"You are a prince now," cried Mahaado, looking exasperated. "Your duty is to protect your sisters, Calypso, the Empress, and Leucothea, the princess!"

"That is not how Typhoon ruled!" roared Neptune.

"Typhoon is not the Empress anymore!" exclaimed Mahaado. "You are willing to put your sisters in the danger of fighting Aura? Don't you care if they were to die just as cruelly as Proteus and Triton? _Haven't you lost enough family_?"

There was silence as everyone prepared to retreat from the palace. Kaiba sprinted ahead and grabbed Mokuba, clutching the boy tightly to the young man's chest. Running to Atemu's side, Mana and Mahaado watched Tristan and Joey scramble out of the infirmary, Kaiba run awkwardly out, Mokuba held tight in his arms, and Tea and Yuugi tearing out together, hand in hand, Mister Mutou trailing behind them. And though Leucothea and Calypso grabbed Neptune's arm and tried to escape, but he would not move, he merely stood and glared at Mahaado.

"Don't let the Aura win," Neptune said finally. Mahaado nodded as Calypso, Leucothea and Neptune took the other's hand and followed the others out of the infirmary, keeping each other on their feet.

"I'm worried for them," breathed Mahaado, his gentle blue eyes staring at the door fearfully.

"They each had a partner, we should be grateful for that but…" said Mana gently. She stroked Atemu's soft ears absentmindedly. Shaking her head sadly Mana whispered, "She'll pick them off."

Mahaado looked at Mana and nodded. Aura would use her stolen powers to absorb everyone into the shadows… unless he, Mana, and Atemu could get Atemu's energy back.

"How can we destroy her?" breathed Mana, looking at Mahaado expectantly. "She's too big, too strong… we have to hurry, the others are going to try and flee the palace and as soon as Aura sees them, she'll kill them."

Mahaado sat silently. His mind kept bringing up completely useless ideas and thoughts.

"Mana, can you conjure a Black Burning attack in this realm?" asked Mahaado.

"Yes, why?"

"That attack can burn through the roughest hide, and all we need is an injury that's bad enough for a few shadows to come and try and heal it. My Black Magic attack can't break through Aura's hide, I've already tried. Anyway, I can drain enough of Aura's energy to get Atemu back in his real body. Once Atemu is back in his body, we'll have another person to try and bring Aura down."

"That's a good plan… in theory. What if we fail?"

"We'll have to make another portal to Master Yuugi's realm and send them home. Aura can't get to them there," muttered Mahaado, looking out the window again. "You attack and I'll drain. I'll send the energy to you and you'll channel it into Atemu's body, got it?"

"Yeah," whispered Mana, clutching her staff to her chest nervously.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"GO!"

In a gust of wind, Mana had disappeared from Mahaado's side and shot through the infirmary window, sending shattered glass out of the window. The rain was now a lighting storm, sending jolts of light flying through the sky. Her speed was amazing as she darted straight up toward the dragon's enormous body, weaving in and out of Aura's tentacles. Brandishing her staff, Mana uttered a simple spell that transformed the tip of her wand from the traditional rounded curl to a shining, diamond blade. She stopped short of the monster's humungous form, whispered a prayer, and thrust the blade into Aura. Aura's roar of pain was enough to inform Mana that she didn't have a lot of time before Aura started thrashing around looking for the magician. Now was the time… then the countdown to Aura's destruction would begin.

"BLACK BURNING!"

Mana's magic, coming in jagged, rose colored beams, channeled through the blade and into Aura's body, tearing the dragon's insides, slicing straight through, cutting off a portion of the monster's tail. As the piece of flesh began to fall, it sprayed the palace, the village, and Mana with Aura's tainted, black blood. Falling through the air a few feet but catching herself, Mana clutched her mouth. Retching and gagging, Mana felt filthy, covered in Aura's disgusting insides. She remembered Mahaado's teachings, as she felt the dirty blood drip down onto her, one lesson stuck out in her mind.

_When one's heart and soul becomes evil enough, their body will begin to take on the traits of evil… ugly, deceitful… contaminated. But there is a time when even the most impure person decides enough is enough. But some people don't stop until it's too late. They keep commuting sin after sin. Until even their blood becomes venomous and sinful. If anyone became that evil, not even the most powerful purification spell would save them from being absorbed by their hatred._

Mana had never thought it was possible for someone's blood to echo what their soul to look like, but now that she was seeing it, it made her sick. The smell of rotting flesh, sickness, and decay filled Mana's head. She looked around and saw that the stench was coming from the blood. She settled on the roof of the palace and vomited, her energy suddenly failing her. Behind her, a whooshing sound signaled that Mahaado was swooping up to use the Drainage Spell. Mana turned around to see if the presence and smell of Aura's blood was affecting him as affected her. As she watched him fly toward the wound that was showering Mahaado with the vile blood, she felt a rush of pride toward Mahaado. Though he looked extremely pale and sick, he was not allowing himself to alter his intentions.

Mahaado evaded Aura's lashing tentacles with what looked like extreme ease as he darted toward the wound that Mana had just created. To his immense pleasure, there were little sparks of shadows dancing around the injury. He held out his hands and plunged them into the tainted blood and began to murmur his spell. As soon as he felt the Shadows beginning to fill his body, he pulled one hand from the gory mess and pointed it toward Mana, who had positioned herself in front of the infirmary window, holding out one hand to Mahaado and one toward Atemu's body in the infirmary. He saw her shake her head to throw her drenched bangs out of her eyes. The rain fell just as it had the night Proteus had been murdered. Mahaado tossed his head trying to shake his long hair out of his face. Soon he'd have enough energy to start transferring it to Mana.

But Aura felt her new power being stolen. She straightened her body and flew up into the sky, the shadow she cast suddenly smaller. She ignored the danger of lightning and added her filthy blood into the rain. Mahaado was thrown backward, but he was not going to give up. He shot the bright gray ball of power he had retrieved from Aura to Mana and bolted back up to follow Aura, avoiding the jolts of lightning. Mana held onto the energy, feeling that this was not enough to keep Atemu alive, watching in horror as Mahaado flew straight into the lightning storm. Soon, he was out of her sight unless a particularly strong flash of lightning lit up the sky. She carefully watched for Mahaado to send her down anymore of Atemu's power. At first, he sent down energy slowly in tiny portions but as time continued, he sent down more in larger portions. Mana sent up words of praise and affection, though she was unsure if he could hear her.

No matter how hard he tried, Mahaado couldn't keep Aura still long enough for him to get a decent amount of power from her, but he saw that as he became better at finding her wound, no matter how much she thrashed, the more power he took, the harder it was for

This continued for several hours. Mana began to worry about how much longer Mahaado could keep up fighting Aura, especially since she had seen spurts of scarlet blood fall from the sky. Even she herself began to feel the strain of containing Atemu's energy. She wondered how Atemu could do it everyday of his life without collapsing of exhaustion. No matter how hard he tried, Mahaado couldn't keep Aura still long enough for him to get a decent amount of power from her, but he saw that as he became better at finding her wound, no matter how much she thrashed, the more power he took, the harder it was for Aura to control her new body. She would suddenly lose the power to levitate herself for short spurts of time. But she used her tentacles to wrap Mahaado and throw him away from her wound. She desperately wanted to retreat so she could heal her wounds. But the magician would let her go. He blasted her tentacles sending them down to the ground, used a spell to trap her and pull her back, and continued to steal her stolen power.

Then Mahaado sent Mana down another portion of Atemu's life energy and Shadow powers, and the female magician whooped in joy. She had enough to transfer to Atemu so he could sustain his own life! Even better get up and move. She pointed her arm back toward Atemu's body and poured the energy into the infirmary. Watching it flow smoothly through the air as though a pale river, Mana felt her heart fill with happiness as the natural color of Atemu's skin and hair began fill up his body once again. His chest inflated suddenly and began to rise up and down, but he did not move.

"Now… I need the energy from that leopard," said Mana. She pointed tow fingers at Ebony's body and whispered the words that Mahaado had taught her when she was younger; she had never been good at Drainage spells, but maybe she could work it with an animal. With a shock, she remembered that the animal had to be severely hurt for the Shadows to show themselves. Swallowing slightly, she though, _I don't want to hurt Ebony. Ebony hasn't done anything; he'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and gotten Atemu's energy. _

A flash of lightning filled the air and Aura's roar became merged with the following thunder. The rain fell down, falling lightly on Mana's body, washing off the black blood. Closing her eyes, she sent a flash of blue light at the leopard. When she opened her eyes, the leopard was on the infirmary ground, bleeding freely. She whispered the words of the Drainage Spell and felt the sensation of the Shadows filling her body. She held up one hand to Mahaado, just in case he sent any more power to her. Suddenly she felt as though there were no more of Atemu's power to be taken from the leopard and she stopped the spell. Mana combined the new power she had gain with the power she had recently gotten from Mahaado and sent it to Atemu.

Atemu's head snapped up at once, his eyes wide and alert and his body tense. He caught Mana's eye, as she sent him another spurt of power. Unsurprisingly, Atemu looked as though he wanted nothing more then to wring Aura's neck. He leapt to his feet and sprinted across the wreckage of the infirmary. Now rainwater was spilling into the room through the broken window. Poking his head out of the window, Atemu discovered the window was attached to a very sturdy tower and climbed out of the window onto the tower.

"What's happening?" shouted Atemu over the lightning storm and fight above from Mahaado and Aura. Another ball of shimmering energy fell out of the sky, but instead of falling into Mana's hands, it shot straight into Atemu's chest. His skin became a healthier shade of the beautiful shade of bronze it usually was.

"Mahaado is getting your life energy back from Aura!" cried Mana, pointing up her staff at the fight, as though wanting nothing more than to shoot random shots of magic up at Aura.

"Alone?" In his eyes, Mana saw, the Shadows were stirring, feeding Atemu's anger, his instinct to run to Mahaado's side, his fear.

"Atemu, I'm worried about him!" said Mana, swooping down and clutching his arm as she had done when she was younger. How she missed the days when she was younger. Even when the world was coming down around them, Mana could count on Mahaado and Atemu to put everything right. Maybe if she believed in their old days one more time, Mahaado and Atemu would save her again.

Atemu put his hand on Mana's shoulder and asked, "Can the Shadow Guardian change his or her form to the shape of any animal they desire?" His voice sounded tired and weak, and Mana felt herself cringe. She hated to hear Atemu sound so exhausted. He was perfect, her big brother, and he knew no bounds. How, then, could he possibly sound so overtaxed? Mana saw his face change instantly when she cringed, from pained and temperamental to worry. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Can you help Mahaado?" asked Mana, looking Atemu in the eyes, as she had done when they were young and she wanted something from him. Immediately, Mana saw Atemu's defenses crumble. Just like when they were kids.

"That depends on if I can do what I think I can."

"Turn into animals? Yes, Mahaado told me something about that. When the Guardian gets strong enough, he can morph his body, and if he gets even stronger, he can levitate himself."

"Do you think I'm strong enough?"

"I think you can do anything."

"Good." Atemu lifted his head toward the heavens and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he sprinted toward the edge of the roof and jumped. Mana levitated herself off the ground a few feet, to see if she needed to catch Atemu but all she saw was his body being tangled in whips of Shadows, clinging onto his body and wrapping around his limbs. As his form sank to the ground, his body became enshrouded in darkness.

As soon as Mana began to follow Atemu down, an enormous falcon erupted from the shadows, and began to fly upwards, toward Mahaado. Its wings were

glittering gray and silver, cutting through the rain smoothly and easily. Trailing behind the falcon was his long, shining black, tail and a stream of pale blue and violet Pure Shadows.

"Atem!" Mana cried, gliding after Atemu. They ignored the downpour spilling on them both and broke through the storm clouds, the clouds drenching them both even more. Hair and armor sticking to her, Mana felt the rain and winds suddenly stop, the sounds of the storm thundering below her, the tumultuous thunder seeming closer than ever.

She closed her eyes and shook her head roughly to toss her hair out of her eyes. But above her, she heard the falcon that was Atemu screech loudly, and she felt the wind being blown down to her from the falcon become even stronger as he beat his wings to shoot up. The rancid smell of Aura's tainted blood filled the magician's nostrils once more. Her stomach turning, Mana opened her eyes, searching for Mahaado through the mass of tentacles and blood. Above her, Atemu seemed to have already found Mahaado; he was shooting toward Aura's head, slicing through Aura's tentacle with his wings. Mana followed his route with her eyes and saw that one tentacle right in front of Aura's head was wrapped tightly around something, as though hoping to squeeze the life out of it. Mana's heart sank. That form was…

"Mahaado!"

Aura's grip was wrapped around Mahaado so many times; he couldn't move anything under his chest. But that's not what Mana was worried about. Mahaado's head was limp, rolling around his shoulders every time Aura moved. Mana fell out of the air a few feet before catching herself. The sight of Atemu becoming swallowed by his Shadows once more tore her eyes off of Mahaado. Atemu had pulled above Aura and transformed himself back to normal. When he began to fall downward, he gripped Aura's body and held tight.

"Mana! I'll cut Mahaado loose, you take him back to the palace!" shouted Atemu, attempting to get a secure grip on Aura. He threw himself onto the rounded, serpent-like part of Aura's dragon body. "Mana, lend me your staff!" And though he could no longer see Mana, Atemu saw her staff soaring to toward him. He reached up and gripped it. He thanked his lucky star that she had left the tip of her wand a blade. Atemu glanced back up at Mahaado and felt it heart skip a beat. Aura had felt Atemu approach and was beginning to lower Mahaado to her mouth.

"No!"

Panicking slightly, Atemu plunged the blade into Aura's flesh, spraying him with a splash of her black blood. Ignoring the rotting smell, he sent a wave of Pure Shadow magic through the staff, causing Aura to roar in anguish. Impressed by his result, Atemu, keeping the blade firmly in Aura's body, began to run, dragging the blade and sending attacks of Pure Shadows as he went. Aura's screams and roars were enough to keep him running, through the pain of his chest squeezing his lungs, his spinning vision. As he reached Aura's head, he felt his route tilt upward as Aura shook and tossed her head. He yanked the blade out, feeling a sense of cruel satisfaction hearing her scream in pain. Sprinting across her head, Atemu ignored Aura's roars of rage, now replacing her roars of pain, and he leaped off her nose. He seemed to soar through the air, feeling a sense of freedom he had never felt before in his life. Is this what it was like to fly? Atemu blinked, realizing he was close enough to Mahaado, and swung the blade viciously, cutting straight through the tentacle. Mahaado's limp body immediately began to sink down.

It took Mana all of two seconds to dart up, catch Mahaado, and shoot back down toward the infirmary. Atemu let himself fall a little bit more, relishing the winds blowing his hair into his face, the cool air biting his cheeks, his body soaring weightlessly down. He closed his eyes. He missed enjoying the feel of the world. Aura let loose earths shattering din, finally spotting Atemu, the source of her pain. Snapped back to reality, Atemu opened his eyes to see Aura opening her jaws wide and a fog of hot breath filled the air around her. Suddenly, a water attack formed in her mouth, flecked with the stolen Shadows that Mahaado had not taken back from her.

_She's going to destroy the palace, just to kill me! _thought Atemu, visions of Mana and Mahaado being crushed by the tremendous pressure of Aura's attack flashing through his head. No, this would never do. He had to do something, but his Shadow Blasts were nowhere near powerful enough to prevent Aura's attack from destroying the palace and half of the village.

"Nyx!" cried Atemu, still soaring through the air. "Grant me your strength! One more time!" And as Atemu felt the tingling chill of falling through the rain cloud, Nyx heard. Time seemed to slow, and the rain stopped in midair. A new power pulsed through Atemu's body, strengthening him, comforting him, and healing him. He sensed the name of the attack pass through his mind, and Nyx's silky smooth voice echoed through his mind.

_Just call out the name of the attack. You must strengthen it as you battle with it. Use it!_

The tips of his fingers tingled as the Shadows waited for Atemu to call the new attack, waiting, but never pressuring Atemu. This was a sensation Atemu had never felt before in his life. He felt as strong as he was, as pure as he was… never doubting himself, never worrying… his calm gave him a new strength, surging through Atemu's veins.

_The attack! The dragon is ready to launch hers! Lord Guardian! Now!_

"APOCALYPICTIC CESSATION!"

A tiny bubble of Pure Shadows bloomed from the tips of Atemu's fingers. _Now, _thought Atemu, _attack! _And as soon as Atemu thought the words, the tiny bubble began to blossom and grow until it was twice as large as the palace. It began to morph and twist until it became the form of a colossal, pure black falcon that opened its beak and screeched its fierce cry that rumbled the ground. Atemu was frozen in midair, his eyes pure black, as they had been when he had saved Leucothea from the table Aura had thrown at her. He thrust his arms in the direction of Aura and the falcon disappeared and became a beam of pure energy and threw itself at Aura.

And at the same time, Aura let loose her attack from her mouth, the spiraling beam piercing everything to get to Atemu's attack. The moment they hit, a shockwave pulsed through the air, destroying the top two levels of the palace.

It seemed as though the two attackers were evenly matched. But slowly, Aura was worming her body around, behind the Lord Guardian, preparing to knock him out of the sky. She began to pull her tail back, preparing to strike but…

"NO!"

Mahaado and Mana appeared suddenly above Aura, both staffs pointed directly at Aura's head. Mana's hair floated gently in the wind, her magician's hat having flown off in her haste to get Mahaado of harm's way, her armor was chipped and her boots were ripped and filthy. Mahaado's matted hair flapped loosely in his face, his hat having fallen off while he was chasing Aura, his robes torn and stained, his armor dented and broken, his skin battered and bruised. Underneath Aura, Atemu's bedraggled hair was blown in every which direction, his armor cracked and shattered in places, his chest covered by only a pure black undershirt, his dark streaked with dried blood even the rain couldn't get off.

None of them had ever looked more majestic, their power radiating off of them as though they were fires giving off heat. Mahaado's expert Drainage and Transfer spells, his excellent Black Magic attacks, his determination. Mana's destructive Black Burning attack, her amazing speed. And Atemu's extensive power with his shadows.

"BLACK MAGIC!"

"BLACK BURNING!"

The two attacks plowed down, the bright, jagged rose with the emerald, shots merging together, hitting Aura directly in the eyes. Her attack died at once as she closed her eyes, shrieking in pain. But the second her mouth closed, Atemu's Shadows shot up and vaporized Aura, her body slowly being torn to pieces and destroyed until nothing was left. A little fog of Tainted Shadows hovered in the place where Aura had been and then soared into the sky and vanished.

Atemu lowered his arms and blinked. His eyed returned to normal and his body began to fall back down. Mana swooped down and caught Atemu and brought him to the ground. Mahaado slowly followed, his breathing coming roughly. He landed next to Atemu and Mana, and looked at them, seeing their tired, weak, saddened faces.

"We won," said Mahaado, bowing his head, his eyes burning with exhaustion.

"Why does it feel like we lost?" asked Mana, looking from Mahaado, who looked dead on his feet, to Atemu, who was leaning on the ruins of a home, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and rubbing his temple with the other.

"Look around you," said Atemu, his voice shaking slightly. Mana looked around the village and at the palace for the first time. The village itself lay in ruins, the once beautiful homes and shops torn down, looted, and some were on fire. The filthy stone road was littered with the dead bodies of the pour souls that had gotten trampled by the fleeing villagers. The palace, once a shining symbol of hope and strength now looked haunted and old. Its windows were shattered; the floors were collapsing slowly, each falling under the last one's weight. The hustling bustling town was deserted and reeked of death and Aura's rotted blood.

Mana threw herself into Mahaado's arms, feeling his tears drop into her hair. "Oh, Mahaado… everyone… everything's dead. Typhoon, Proteus, Triton… that little servant girl… what has happened?" The pair of magicians fell to their knees, sobbing gently into the other's ear. Atemu watched them for a few minutes, but turned away. Alone, he began to walk the streets of the fallen city. Family pets walked around helplessly and fearfully, looking for food and water, mewing and whining weakly. Atemu closed his eyes to block the sight of dogs attacking a litter of kittens hungrily. His heart ached. He loved animals. Suddenly, Atemu heard a noise that made him want to let the tears he was forcing back fall.

A baby's cries began to fill the air, probably no older than a year. Atemu began to search the streets for the source of the sound but found nothing. He followed the cries to a particularly bad alley. In a bundle of blankets, a baby girl was shrieking. Pumping her fists and kicking her feet, the little girl wept.

"You poor little thing," whispered Atemu, his eyes wide with concern. The baby became silent at once, watching Atemu approach. Her deep black eyes and silky black hair against her snow-white skin shined brightly from the fire a few houses down. Atemu crouched down and picked the child, holding her against his chest. If there was anything he loved more than animals, it was children. He reached down and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

_Lord Guardian._

Atemu glanced around, Nyx's voice echoing loudly around the alley. He glanced down at the baby.

_No, no, Lord Atemu, I'm not the baby. That is my daughter. I was hoping you could find her a home._

"Nyx, why isn't she Lady Guardian?"

_She's a girl. The taboo is that the Shadow Guardian must be the opposite gender of the last one._

"Why can't you take care of her?"

_I'm dead. _Her voice had a touch of amusement in it.

"Nyx… why couldn't I save them? Proteus… Typhoon… Triton… my powers were supposed to help me protect the ones I cared about, but I could save them. Why?"

_How did you know Triton and Typhoon had died?_

"I heard them talking about it when I was in that leopard's body. Why, Nyx? I couldn't protect them."

_You test to become Shadow Guardian included how you handled your failings, other's failing, and death._

"My… test?"

_Oh yes. And you passed with flying colors! I never would have thought anyone would have been capable of producing the Apocalyptic Cessation in such a short time of having his or her powers._

"Test?"

_Yes. And now that the test is over, I think it's only fair for me to return your friends to you, don't you? _

"What… you mean Proteus, Triton and Typhoon would come back?"

_Not just them, Child. Everyone who died. The villagers who died, the palace, the servants, the village… yes, I think I'd better clean up the mess Tabitha left behind._

"Who is Tabitha?"

_Don't you worry about her. Now is a time to celebrate. You've saved an innocent from Tabitha's evil embrace. Two actually._

"Innocents?"

_Aura and Dimys of course! You must need rest. Anyway, I think there are some people who want to see you._

A flash of light blinded Atemu and he was thrown backward, but he was careful to take the blunt, the baby held close to his chest. There was a sound of thumps hitting the ground in front of him and a shimmering light floated high above the city. It flashed a couple times before spiraling downward. Another pulse of light and then it vanished.

Atemu gasped. The city and palace had been repaired. The beautiful river that flowed through town was shimmering against the light of the multiple moons, breaking through the storm clouds. Atemu was shocked to see that the day had gone by so fast, the renewed beautiful palace and village, but not as shocked to see the people lying in front of him. Proteus in glimmering silver armor, Triton lying against the wall, his large square head bobbing against his chest, going up and down, Typhoon in a pure blue gown, decorated with topazes, even Imo, her pink hair falling into her eyes. Surrounding them were many people Atemu didn't know, but he was sure they had been victims of Aura's attack.

"Nyx?"

_I'm still here, Child. But I can't stay long. Do I have your word that you'll find a place for my daughter?_

"Of course. What's her name?"

_Diana._

"I'll treat Diana well, Nyx."

_I know you will, Child. Thank you. And farewell._

"Goodbye Nyx," murmured Atemu, looking down at the baby, with a smile on his tired face.

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself, people will start to think you're crazy," said a familiar voice behind him. Atemu spun around to Dimys standing there, her bright blue hair pulled back into three long braids in the back of her head. She wore a gray dress that had many buckles and was cut above her knees. Her black boots shined against the moons' light.

"I'm trying out the 'goth' look. What do you think? Too much?" Dimys watched Atemu stunned face turn to joy as he shook his head firmly. Dimys let out a genuine giggle and launched herself at Atemu, carefully avoiding the baby. She wrapped her arms around Atemu and sighed. "I'm sorry. I truly am. I never thought my jealousy would get me into this much trouble." She looked up at Atemu. "Do you forgive me?"

Atemu glanced around, seeing that Dimys had left no permanent damage thanks to Nyx. "I don't see why not." He smiled. "Just don't throw Proteus of the palace towers again."

"I heard that," snapped Proteus's voice. Dimys glanced over Atemu's shoulder as Atemu turned sharply to see Proteus stumbling to his feet. He looked up and smiled. "Lord Atemu, you are the coolest!" He sprinted toward only to stop short at the gruff order, "Careful, don't run!"

Triton seemed to be himself as well as he climbed to his feet, smiling at his brother and Atemu. "Proteus!" Triton scooped Proteus into his arms and kissed his brother's forehead. "Proteus, I swear, if you die again before you're forty, I will die… and kill you." Triton smirked at Atemu's good-natured chuckle, and jumped as a flash of blue dashed past him and wrapped itself around Atemu's shoulders.

"Aura?"

"Oh, Lord Guardian, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Aura squealed joyfully, squeezing Atemu's arms.

"You're welcome?" said Atemu, feeling a little taken aback by Aura's new behavior.

"You destroyed the Tainted Shadows in my soul and heart! Now Dimys, Typhoon, and I can live as a family again!" And as soon as she had let go of Atemu, Aura clung onto Dimys, both laughing happily and dancing on their tiptoes.

"How old are they?" whispered Atemu to Triton.

"Thirteen and fourteen. Can you believe the Tainted Shadows got so bad they started claiming teenaged girls?"

"You know, if you think about it, you can make the Tainted Shadows start sounding like pedophiles," said Proteus, his face trying to be serious but the corners of his mouth twitching. Triton rolled his eyes and popped Proteus in the head with his knuckle and turned back to Atemu. Proteus sniggered and winked at Atemu who was looking as exasperated as Triton.

"You mean Typhoon's only fourteen?" asked Atemu, trying not to smile at the way Proteus listened to Atemu with unwavering attention. He didn't realize how much he had missed Proteus's good nature.

"Fourteen and a half!" said Typhoon, poking her head out from behind Triton and smiling from ear to ear. "My papa said I was always mature for my age. You know… excluding the whole starting typhoons with my temper tantrums thing."

"You are _kidding _me!" Everyone spun around to see Mahaado and Mana, standing right in front of the alleyway, Yuugi, Kaiba, Solomon Mutou, Leucothea, Neptune, Calypso, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and hundreds of other villagers right behind them. Mahaado was wearing an expression of pure glee.

"Atem, you got these dorks back?" chuckled Joey winking at Proteus who had pretended to yawn but was pointing at Triton. Triton grabbed his finger and bent it backwards.

"Ouch, ow, ow! Uncle, Uncle!" Proteus cried.

"You know? I think this calls for a celebration." Typhoon smiled, her arms wrapped around her two sisters. "A celebration for the kingdom's most powerful warriors! Dark Magician Mahaado, Dark Magician Girl Mana, and Lord Atemu, Guardian of the Shadows!"


	16. The End and the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yuugioh.

**Under Pressure**

**The End and the Beginning**

Atemu lay on his bed, humming to himself softly, running the sheets and blankets through his thin fingers. The smooth silks and soft cotton felt so comforting, he pressed them to his face, the smell of the lavender soap used to wash them filling his nose. How he had missed feeling the world around him, smelling the scents, tasting the foods. No, when he had been in the Puzzle, he hadn't needed to eat, nor did he have the ability to touch or smell unless he controlled Yuugi's body, which he didn't do unless he was needed. But now he was in his own body. And how wonderful it felt! Atemu turned onto his side, his bare shoulder touching the cool sheets, having neglected to put on a shirt after he had taken a shower and relaxed in his bedchamber. His baggy gray pajama bottoms shined, their beautiful silk reflecting the sunlight dully.

A cool breeze from his open window brushed his cheeks, the smells of food wafting in from outside. As Typhoon had ordered a huge festival was being set up at the foot of the palace, the villagers all pitching in to make food and put together games. Everyone was outside decorating so the palace was empty except for the kitchens that were bustling with action as the royal cooks and several local tavern cooks were trying to put together enough food for the whole village. Atemu's bedchamber was one of the highest rooms in the palace so the extravagant noise from the palace was muffled greatly. He sighed thankfully. He hated noise. Not to mention large crowds. But he knew he couldn't sit here by himself all day. He knew sooner or later Mahaado, Yuugi, or Joey would come running up to see why he hadn't joined the party yet.

He wondered vaguely why he preferred to be alone instead of outside in the crowd, but he didn't have to think hard. He wasn't a people person; it was as simple as that. Not to mention his Shadow powers made him a bit more irritable than usual. Atemu sat up and crossed his legs on his large, soft bed, and put his elbows on his knees. Across the room was a large mirror that reflected a thin, dark-skinned man with large eyes. Atemu noticed that was the most noticeable quality about his face. He examined himself and couldn't help feeling a hint of vanity creep into his head as he ran a finger along his muscles. Suddenly feeling stupid, Atemu frowned at himself. He ran a hand through his soft but unmanageable hair and thought that maybe he had better start getting ready.

Sliding off the bed, Atemu felt the icy cold marble against his bare feet. He slowly stepped over to his oak wardrobe and opened it, seeing his official Shadow Guardian garb. Everything was black, gray, a combination of black and gray, or a combination of black and white. Pulling out each hanger with a different outfit on it, Atemu wondered exactly how proper he was supposed to dress to the festival. Sighing slightly, he moved to the window and rested his head on the table beside it, looking out to see the celebration below. Easily he could spot Typhoon, in her best robes donning the royal colors, black and blue, arm in arm with Aura, who was wearing a delicate, frilly blue dress, in one arm and Dimys, who seemed to like her buckled, chained, and ripped black dress with her black boots, in the other. Mahaado and Mana could be seen chatting merrily in their best armor and robes; Proteus, Neptune, Triton, Calypso, and Leucothea walked around in their armor for the warriors and robes for Leucothea, joking and laughing loudly. Atemu decided that formal dress was expected of him.

But as he was deciding between which robes would draw the least attention to him, there was a soft tap at Atemu's door. He sighed, being able to spot Yuugi and Mahaado and concluded it was indeed Joey who had come to get him.

"Coming," said Atemu, searching for his undershirt and throwing it on quickly. But once he opened the door, there was not a loud explosion of "Hey, Atem!" he had come to expect. Slightly taken aback Atemu saw Mokuba standing in his doorway, beaming at him.

"Hi Mister Atemu," said Mokuba politely. "Are you going to come down to the party? Yuugi and Joey were looking for you." Mokuba looked up at Atemu and frowned, noticing his clothes. "You're not dressed…. You're not going?" Atemu shook his head sharply, suddenly feeling guilty at Mokuba's sadness, and patted the boy's head gently.

"No… no… I'm coming, I just…" Atemu's sentence trailed off, not knowing how to voice, "I just didn't want to go" gently to a child. Mokuba seemed to be pleased with Atemu's answer, whether it was finished or not, and smiled at Atemu pleasantly. Loud booming music started to float through the window and there was roar of cheer from the crowd. Mokuba laughed and went to the open window to watch the party below. After watching the boy for a few seconds, Atemu remembered why Mokuba had come to fetch him and quickly grabbed his gray and black robes and went in his bathroom to change.

Shutting the large door muffled the sounds of the celebration to a low hum and Atemu sighed in relief. He pulled off his casual clothes and slowly put on his robes. The light and smooth but durable fabric felt cool and clean against his skin. He paused and looked around the bathroom. Mostly marble, as most of the rest of the palace, it was clean and tidy, just the way he liked things. Three mirrors were attached to the wall in front of the sink, studded with diamonds. Atemu ran a slim finger along the silver tap of the sink and turned it on, a jet of pure, icy water spewing out. Reaching under and collecting a small portion of water, Atemu splashed himself in the face, hoping possibly this would help him wake up a bit more for the party. Looking up at himself in the mirror, he noticed his dripping face staring back at him. His face was sharp and severe, and, when Atemu looked hard enough, he could spot stress lines etched prematurely into his face.

Frowning, he lifted his hand and pinched the most noticeable line coming from the corner of his mouth and down to the side of his face. A frown line. Atemu dried his face and looked back at himself. Was it just him or did he look much older then he really was? Still frowning, still severe, Atemu shook his head and closed his fingers around the doorknob, feeling the cool metal against his palm.

Atemu opened the door to see Mokuba bobbing his head to a bouncing tune echoing throughout the palace. Hearing the door open, Mokuba snapped his head up and stood up. "Those are cool robes, Mister Atemu!" he said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Mokuba," said Atemu, his voice soft and smooth. Mokuba quickly opened the door to the hall and looked back at Atemu, grinning broadly as Atemu followed him down the hall. After a servant saw them exiting Atemu's chamber and sprinted down the stair to inform Typhoon, Mokuba began to chat into Atemu's ear enthusiastically. They moved down the stairs slowly, Mokuba filling Atemu in on everything that was happening at the celebration.

"They've got ice cream and cookies and shrimp cocktail!"

Atemu wrinkle his nose. "What a combination."

"And they got Joey in a dunking booth and they're throwing balls at the little button and trying to knock him in the water."

"That sounds entertaining."

"But not everybody is throwing the balls; they just run up and push the button and then run away. Mahaado said when you get down to the party, he and Tristan are going to put green dye in the water and then dunk him in the water and watch him turn green!"

"Sounds like Tristan and Mahaado."

"And Mana, Leucothea, Calypso, and Dimys are setting up a dance contest! They're even using some of the bands from our realm because Tea had some CDs in her purse to give to Yuugi to burn when we got pulled here!"

"Really? Any bands that you like?"

"I only know two of the bands that she has but I like them."

When the two reached the first floor, the tumultuous noise almost drove Atemu back up the stairs. People sprinting back and forth throughout the enormous hall, their voices and footsteps echoing loudly, with the music that Atemu recognized as once as one of the bands Yuugi and Tea listened to that he actually liked. Typhoon, Dimys, and Aura were waiting for him at the front doors.

"Lord Guardian Atemu, please, the ceremony is about to start," she said kindly, gesturing to Mana and Mahaado who were already outside walking onto a raised platform, waving to the crowd that was screaming and throwing flowers at their feet. Not used to too much attention, Mahaado clasped Mana's hand and let her walk in front of him. Mana lapped up the applause and praise, laughing openly as she frequently stopped to sign autographs.

"I don't suppose I have much of a choice?" asked Atemu unenthusiastically.

"Oh, Lord Atemu, I promise, you won't hate it as much as you think you will," said Typhoon, smiling as Aura looped her arm into Atemu's and Dimys grabbed his other one. Typhoon motioned behind for soldiers to clear a path through the people to the platform, but there was no need. As soon as Atemu passed through the doors, the crowd parted for Typhoon, Atemu, Aura, and Dimys. The villagers began to cheer wildly for Typhoon and Atemu, throwing confetti into the air, letting balloons loose, and tossing rose, tulip, and lily pedals in the path. Typhoon waved regally to her subjects as they passed the rowdy crowd. Mahaado watched from the stage as his best friend, squashed awkwardly between three females still managed to keep his dignity.

Typhoon steered the group up the stairs to the platform, where the rumbling crowd roar with joy. The Empress raised her arms widely, as if embracing her people, and smiled. "Dear citizens! We have gathered to celebrate the victory of our kingdom's greatest heroes!" She boomed over the noise of the crowd. She clicked her fingers and a small, nervous looking servant bustled on the stage, holding a large, and velvet bag. Typhoon grabbed the bag and shooed the boy off the stage, which he did gratefully.

"First, Dark Magician Mahaado, master of the magical arts!" She gestured toward Mahaado, who turned a delicate shade of pink but stepped forward. Smiling broadly, Typhoon pulled a dagger with a steel blade and an ivory hilt from the bag and handed it to Mahaado. He took it and examined it proudly before turning back to Atemu and Mana, who were grinning proudly at him. He showed them the dagger and they saw that the words _Dark Magician _were engraved into the ivory.

"Next, Dark Magician Girl Mana, swiftest of sorceresses!" Typhoon roared. She didn't have to wait for Mana to stride up the stage proudly and bow before the applauding crowd. Typhoon laughed and handed Mana a dagger as well, only this one had a crystal blade and a pink and blue hilt, much like the magician's staff when she had fought Aura. Amazed by the weapon's beauty, Mana ran her finger along the crystal, sighing proudly. She turned to Mahaado and Atemu, who both had a cheerful smile to greet her, and held it out for them to see. Mahaado pointed out the words _Lady Dark Magician. _Atemu smiled, knowing that this was the first time she had been called "Lady" and not "Girl" in her title. Mana swelled with pride.

"And finally!" Typhoon boomed, causing the crowd to fall silent, even from the applause and whoops that had filled the air for Mahaado and Mana. Typhoon winked at Atemu before calling, "The Shadow Guardian, Lord Atemu, purifier of darkness!" Dimys and Aura were the first to start the crowd in clapping and shouting. Atemu walked forward to receive his dagger, a pure black blade with a delicately crafted black steel hilt. Typhoon bowed at he neared and handed him the weapon. Atemu smiled kindly to the crowd as he took it and bowed deeply to them as Mana had. He turned sharply to Mana and Mahaado and showed them his dagger. They all found _Shadow Guardian _in the hilt and held up their trophies to the roaring crowd.

"Did any of you want to say something to the crowd?" asked Typhoon quietly. Mana, Atemu, and Mana looked at each other for a split second.

"No."

"No."

"No."

Typhoon laughed and ushered everyone off the stage. Yuugi, Mister Mutou, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba were waiting for Atemu as he climbed down. Typhoon, Dimys, and Aura waved to everyone and then ran straight to Calypso who was organizing their dance contest. Dragging Mahaado and Tristan behind her, Mana sprinted off toward the face paint booth, where there just so happened to be a bottle of green dye. Solomon decided he was going to spend the rest of the day lounging at the buffet. Joey waved at Atemu proudly before returning to his dunking booth. Not to Atemu's surprise, Yuugi and Tea were holding hands. Yuugi patted Atemu's shoulder and Tea hugged Atemu before the two went off to the dance floor that Typhoon had set up, no doubt to see if Tea could win the contest. Mokuba decided that he was going to stay with Atemu for a little bit.

It didn't take long for Atemu and Mokuba to be separated but quite frequently run into someone he knew. He walked with Holly the Sprite for a while but she got distracted by silver haired Proteus and grew very red. Even little Imo came and wrapped herself around Atemu and thanked him before running off to the dance floor with Calypso and Dimys. And while he didn't like being touched, Atemu enjoyed the hugs from little children, elderly people, and mothers and pats on the back from men. He found himself being followed by young girls and turned a delicate shade of pink before turning to look for anyone he knew.

At some point he ran into Mahaado and Tristan with a jug of suspicious emerald liquid behind both of their backs. They greeted Atemu happily before running toward where Atemu had seen Joey's dunking booth. Trailing behind them was Mana, attempting to pull a camera out of her hat. Atemu moved through the crowd, the hems of his robes skimming the muddy grass silently. He sat on a bench away from the party, watching everyone have fun.

"Couldn't take it either, huh?" Atemu looked around to spot Kaiba with a bottle of iced tea in his hand, watching the villagers with a disgusted look in his eyes. Mokuba had told Atemu that Typhoon said that there was to be no alcohol at a party were there would be a large amount of young children. Atemu smiled wryly, noticing the ice tea in Kaiba's hand.

"Look at them," spat Kaiba. "Wasting their time acting like fools. They should be working not dancing around like idiots."

"Not everybody's world revolves around making money, Kaiba," said Atemu coolly. "They are happy and right now that's enough."

"Yeah, _right now_. But what about when bills roll around? Can they pay their bills on happiness?"

"No, I supposed not," said Atemu not looking at Kaiba. "But they manage don't they?"

"Probably from mooching off each other."

"I doubt they 'mooch' off each other Kaiba," said Atemu, fiddling with the chain of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck distractedly. "They work here too. I've seen it happen. But sometimes everyone needs to let their hair down."

"Well, whether they mooch off each other is beside the point. The problem is that they need to depend on someone else to pay their bills," snapped Kaiba, draining the last of his tea out of the plastic bottle and tossing it to the side. It landed in a patch of grass.

"Is that so wrong?" Atemu stood and walked past Kaiba and stooped, picking up the bottle and dropping it in a wastebasket. It made a clacking sound as it hit the already overflowing garbage. He turned and returned to the bench, ignoring Kaiba's irritated look.

"Neurotic," Kaiba muttered glaring at Atemu. "Anyway, you're not about to start preaching about the Heart of the Cards or about how friendship conquers all, are you?"

"No, I daresay you've heard those lengthy speeches enough. From me… from Tea… I'm surprised you didn't claw our eyes out. But perhaps you might need to depend on someone, just once," said Atemu, noticing Kaiba's repetitive glances at Leucothea from across the crowd. Her long frizzy hair was pulled into a poorly constructed bun that wiggled as she did, and she pushed her thick square glasses up her nose often.

"Don't be stupid," said Kaiba, turning back to Atemu. "I don't need anyone."

"So I've heard," commented Atemu dryly. He brushed nonexistent dirt off of his arm and stood abruptly. Without looking at Kaiba, he straightened his robes and said, "Talking to you is like pulling teeth. Painful but necessary."

"Don't get full of yourself. After we get back to our realm there'll be no more reasons for us to _ever_ see each other _ever_ again," said Kaiba, glaring at Atemu with contempt practically radiating off of him.

"Sounds like a plan," said Atemu coldly. "It's not as if I'll have time to try and talk to you when we get back. I'll have to put together a life there. One that doesn't include sharing a body with Yuugi. Well… it was lovely talking with you but... I think I'll just try and find someone a little less angry." Atemu turned to walk back into the crowd. Kaiba struggled with himself for a minute and then stood up.

"Hey Atem." Atemu turned around slowly as if wondering what to expect. "I could break into the system and add you in when we got back."

"What?" asked Atemu, raising an eyebrow.

"When we back, I can make a birth certificate, health records, report cards for school, a fake family, you know, really important factors in gaining a life," said Kaiba quickly, trying to get it out fast before he changed his mind.

"Why? What do you want?" said Atemu suspiciously.

"Nothing!" snapped Kaiba indignantly. "I just wanted to pay you back for saving Mokuba from the Sprites when we first got here."

"Yes, yes," said Atemu, waving his hand impatiently, "but what's in it for _you_?"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I must admit, I could get Rebecca Hawkins to do the same thing without worrying about her trying to expose me if she got mad at me," said Atemu plainly, picking at a loose string on his robes, and examining Kaiba suspiciously. What was Kaiba up to? He had never volunteered to do anything this kind for him. Not even for Yuugi, and they were almost friends. But Atemu and Seto Kaiba had never seen eye to eye. So why was Kaiba trying to be so nice?

"That little brat?" said Kaiba, looking extremely annoyed. "And, let's face it, who would believe me if I said I knew a three thousand-year-old spirit that got his own body and joined society as a normal person? Maybe the National Inquirer, but that's it."

"I don't know, but I'd like to make sure I'm well hidden just in case there's any enemy-" Atemu paused thinking back to all the ridiculous reasons he had been persecuted for "-whose… mother I offended by taking a breath out and now they want to kill me. I think that's a reasonable desire, don't you?"

"No," said Kaiba rudely. "So not only are you neurotic, but you're paranoid too? What a winning combination." Kaiba sighed deeply, as if trying to gain patience. This was not something he was used to. When he said something was going to happen, it happened, no matter what it took. But now, standing in front of him, was the most unlikely roadblock he had ever encountered. Atemu did not trust Kaiba, which Kaiba could only associate with his being an important businessman, and Atemu was obviously the type to avoid businessmen and politicians. Atemu was more hardheaded, more stubborn, and obviously had a more deathly vicious temper he could let loose at any time. And it was only too obvious that Atemu did not like Kaiba. So, for the first time in years, Kaiba was not in control of the world around him.

"I assure you I could do it without leaving any trace I was there. I'd be in and out in a couple minutes, more than enough time to make you a tragic orphan whose parent died in the Peace Corps and who has health issues but makes perfect grades because you _just want to proudly carry on your parents names." _Kaiba added his own touch of fake sympathy on to the last words, and smiled coldly at the look on Atemu's face.

"Nice," commented Atemu sarcastically, staring up into the oddly colored sky, the light winds shuffling his robes to one side. What choice did he have? He couldn't very well start school, get work, get a house unless he had a history. "Just don't make my parents… mass murderers or something like that."

"Does that mean you're going to let me help you?" asked Kaiba, not being to help but put a touch of smugness in his voice.

"Yes," said Atemu stiffly, sounding very put out. "But I warn you: Anything goes wrong and I will make your life a living Hell."

"I don't doubt that at all that you are capable of that, Mister Mutou," said Kaiba carelessly, looking at his scuffed, dirty Armani shoes with annoyance. He'd have to get another pair when he got back home. He waited for Atemu to say something sarcastic, dry, or harsh. But there was nothing except the noise from the partygoers. When he glanced up to see if Atemu was still there, Kaiba saw Atemu staring at him unbelievingly.

"You're making my surname 'Mutou'?" said Atemu, his voice so low that Kaiba had to strain to hear it over the roaring noise from the celebration.

"Yes, I was going to make you Yuugi's… cousin or something like that. Why?"

Atemu shook his head sharply and closed his mouth. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Kaiba, confused, wondering what he could have possibly said this time. As Atemu fought through the crowd for a second time, he thought. He was going to be Atemu… _Mutou_? Personally, he liked the way that sounded, but…. He was borrowing Yuugi's name again. Only this time it would be for the rest of both of their lives. But being part of Yuugi's family sounded very comforting to Atemu, who had grown up without his mother, and then had to watch his father waste away. Did he want to borrow Yuugi's name and have a family, or have his own name and be alone?

"Atem! Atem!"

Atemu peered over his shoulder to see Yuugi bounding toward him, the boy's arms loaded with sweets and desserts. On his way over to Atemu's side, Yuugi fell over twice, slipping in the mud, each time losing a bit more of his haul. Atemu shook his head slowly as Yuugi reached him, dripping with mud but smiling happily.

"You're really hopeless, you know that?" said Atemu, grinning slightly to show he was joking. Yuugi nodded as Atemu turned, gesturing for the boy to follow and started to walk through the crowd. "I thought you were going to watch Tea win the dance contest."

"I was, but then Aura and Calypso tried to get me to dance too, Tea gave me official permission to hightail it out of there," said Yuugi cheerfully. "What were you talking with Kaiba about?" asked Yuugi, trying to brush the mud off of him but only smearing it around. Atemu watched him for a little bit before sighing sympathetically then waving his hand around and conjuring a few Shadows and sending them toward Yuugi, watching them pick the dirt of off Yuugi and then vanishing again. "That was cool," said Yuugi, "you can used those Shadows for daily stuff?"

"Yes, but I won't," said Atemu, watching Yuugi's face fall. Obviously the violet-eyed boy was hoping to see more Shadow magic. Atemu sighed, "Well… maybe, if I'm tired." Yuugi smiled at Atemu, knowing the crimson-eyed man was only humoring him, but at least there was a chance he would get to see more Shadow magic. Atemu continued. "And Kaiba was simply volunteering to add my name back into the world. You know, a birth certificate, that sort of thing."

"Oh really?" asked Yuugi, sounding very excited. "Do you think Kaiba could make us relatives or something? Because that would be awesome, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," said Atemu, quite taken aback. He had expected Yuugi to want Atemu as far as possible after all of the trouble he had brought but no. Yuugi actually want him to be part of the Mutou family. They continued ahead, moving out of the way as Mahaado and Tristan sprinted through the crowd, laughing heartily as Joey chased them angrily, looking like some sort of demented Water Sprite. His hair, skin and bathing suit were bright green as he shouted angrily at Tristan and Mahaado, Mana right behind him, clicking her camera giggling wildly. He stopped in front of Yuugi and Atemu, positively fuming.

"Atemu, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill Mahaado!"

"I find that very unlikely Joseph, but in the case that the murder does occur, hide the body well. If you don't you know what will happen. There'll be police, gift cards… a huge ordeal and you don't need that," said Atemu, his face straight and blank as Yuugi chuckled up at his side. Joey narrowed his eyes at Atemu, but Atemu only smiled and pointed toward Mahaado and Tristan, who had been held up when Tristan had fallen head first into a puddle of mud. "They're getting away, Joseph. You'd better hurry."

"Why do you call me Joseph?"

"Because that is the name that your mother bestowed upon you, obviously wanting people to call you by that name," said Atemu. "That… and it annoys you."

"Atemu, you are completely crazy," said Joey. He smirked and then said, "Kettle, this pot just called you black." Atemu smiled.

"You know, Joseph, I really _don't _encourage you to ask Typhoon to borrow a water hose, and I _don't _encourage you to ask her for some blue dye, and I _don't _encourage you to come back to me so I can _accidentally _spray them with water that has blue dye in it and _accidentally _turn them blue," said Atemu, as Yuugi laughed again. Joey nodded.

"And I _won't _go do that right now," said Joey, laughing heartily. Yuugi and Atemu watched him turn and disappear into the crowd.

Yuugi turned to Atemu, who was staring up into the sky with a vacant look in his eyes. He was thinking. Yuugi knew he was thinking about what life would be like now that he had his own body. Atemu was so different now. So different from when Yuugi first solved the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi actually remembered a time when he was _afraid _of Atemu. That seemed like such a long time ago. Now Atemu was Yuugi's brother, always looking out for Yuugi. They always there for each other. But in all of his life, Yuugi had never seen someone look as alone as Atemu did right now. And Yuugi completely understood. Yuugi had his mother and father to go home to. What did Atemu have to go home to? Nothing.

"Atem?"

"Hmm?" came the distracted reply.

"Do you want to be part of my family when we get back?" Yuugi watched as Atemu blinked twice and looked at Yuugi.

"What?"

"When we get back home and Kaiba makes you a life, do you want to ask him if you can be part of my family? Like my brother or something? We can ask Mom when we get home. I'm sure she won't have a problem with letting you move in with us after all the times you saved my life. Including the seven million times you save my life here." Atemu blinked at Yuugi and then looked at the ground.

"Actually Yuugi," began Atemu, still looking at the hem of his own robes, "I think that possibly it would be better for everyone if I were a little more distant on your family tree."

"But you _do _want to be part of my family," said Yuugi slowly.

"Yes," said Atemu, the rush of realization of he would have a family cascading around him. "But I think… maybe a cousin. That way I can-"

"You can take care of yourself without worrying about mooching off my mom?" finished Yuugi. Of course Atemu would want to take care of himself, have his own home; it would rive him batty if he thought he was putting out Mrs. Mutou even in the slightest bit.

"Precisely," said Atemu smiling gently. Yuugi grinned at him.

"Cool! So you're my cousin?"

"Something like that."

"Atem!" Yuugi and Atemu turned behind them to see Joey, in all of his green glory, sprinting toward them with a hose wrapped around one arm and a jug of blue liquid in his hand. Yuugi started laughing uncontrollably.

"So Joseph… you ready to make two large men cry?" asked Atemu.

Joey wrapped his arm around Atemu's shoulder. "I love this guy. I think this is going to be a _good _day."

-

- - -

-

Atemu slumped into his new couch, looking around his living room with pride. The past month had been more tiring then all of his two and a half weeks in Typhoon's realm.

Atemu, Yuugi, Solomon, Mahaado, Mana, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, and Tea (after Mahaado, Tristan, and Joey had scrubbed all of the dye out of their skin) had left Typhoon's realm the night of the celebration, everyone feeling tired and beat. They spent two hours saying goodbye to Proteus, Triton, Neptune, Leucothea, Calypso, Aura, Dimys, and Typhoon before Typhoon opened the portal to their realm. Once everyone gathered the gifts they had received and made sure everyone was present, they began to prepare to leave for their realm. Atemu held onto Diana, knowing it was going to be difficult to take care of her, but determined to keep his word to Nyx. Kaiba had almost gotten a foot in the portal when a large snow leopard bounded in the chamber and clambered on Atemu, licking his face. Atemu pet Ebony for another thirty minutes (much to Kaiba's annoyance) and then gave Ebony to Triton to take care of. Once everyone (except Kaiba) had hugged Ebony and given him a pat on the head they returned home.

To their immense surprise, not much seemed to have change in their absence. When they returned to Yuugi's home, Mrs. Mutou wasn't worried about them in the least. They saw that it was only twenty minutes after they'd been taken to Typhoon's realm. The shop was still wet and soggy from Mister Mutou's trip to Typhoon's realm. This surprised everyone until they decided that time must go a lot faster in the other realm.

Once Yuugi had explained everything to his mother, he introduced her to Atemu. She welcomed him warmly into her home, especially hearing about Yuugi's "other self" had save him more times than she could count. Atemu thanked her and promised he would only stay until he could take care of himself. That evening, they all cleaned up the game shop and had a little party to welcome everyone home. The next day they all went to school as though nothing had happened.

True to his word, Kaiba made Atemu a birth certificate and everything else one needed to live. Atemu was now Yuugi Mutou's orphan cousin on Yuugi's mother's side. He had made Diana Atemu's little sister so Atemu could take care of her. Kaiba also bumped Atemu's age up to seventeen so Atemu could live by himself and take care of Diana without having to live in a foster home. Atemu was worried that he would have had to suddenly join High School as a Junior, but Kaiba gave Atemu a test to skip High School and go straight to college, which Atemu aced easily. Joey asked if he could take the same test, and Kaiba quickly agreed and then laughed about it when Joey failed with flying colors. Atemu got a job at a small bookstore, but when the elderly manager saw that Atemu took care of everything with a neurotic efficiency, even with Diana in her little play pen in the corner, the old man quit his job, leaving no one except Atemu to be manager. This allowed Atemu to get a small apartment in a nice complex, not far from Domino College where he was now attending.

When Malik, Odion, and Ishizu Ishtar found out that Atemu had his own body, they moved back to Domino city where Ishizu and Odion worked at the museum and Malik got a job at the same bookstore as Atemu. Mahaado and Mana also had to ask Kaiba to add them to the system, which he did just to get them out of his office. They moved into a small home in a quaint neighborhood, not far from Yuugi's game shop. Mahaado and Malik had helped Atemu put together his house as Atemu and Mahaado helped the Ishtars put together their home and Atemu and Malik helped Mahaado and Mana.

And now that Atemu had medical records, Yuugi had dragged him to the doctor, who promptly injected Atemu with many different shots, including the one for chicken pox. The doctor also gave Atemu many different medications as well, for his asthma from his childhood, his depression from the Shadows, and his stomach disorder from the Tainted Shadow virus.

For a very short time, Atemu had attempted to volunteer at the Domino animal shelter, but ended up adopting a puppy Basset Hound and an orange kitten that were about to put to sleep because they were there too long. When he found out that the following day they were going to be killed, he panicked and adopted them both without even thinking. He decided that he should quit going to the animal shelter lest he end up with a home full of animals.

All of this happened between the time span of a month. Atemu folded his arms underneath his head and sighed. He looked at his spotless home and privately admitted that perhaps, maybe he was a little compulsive. His radio was blaring out his favorite band loudly as he tapped his foot to the beat of the music. On his coffee table was his latest book that he had just finished the day before and a cup of steaming tea. His fan was humming slightly as it blew down the cool air that made Atemu's house always cool. A large white and gray rug that matched his gray window curtains covered his living room carpet. His home smelled strongly of incense, which as Atemu discovered helped prevent headaches. And though his home was fairly new, the walls were already littered with pictures of his friends.

His basset hound trotted into the room, tripping over her ears twice and trying to jump onto the couch with Atemu. She tried twice only ending up on her bottom and started whining at Atemu to pick her up. Atemu chuckled kindly and picked her up and put her on his lap. He named her Cheddar because the very first night that he had her, she snuck on the table and started eating his shredded cheddar cheese that he had set out to make himself a baked potato. Cheddar plopped her head down on his arm, looking lovingly up at him. Behind him, Atemu heard a purring sound and then he felt a little bit of weight on his shoulder. His cat brushed his head against Atemu face, only fall over and land on top of Cheddar. Atemu sighed at his cat started hissing at Cheddar as she tried to start licking him. He picked up the orange fur ball and set him on the floor. Atemu had named the cat James but usually caught himself calling the cat Kaiba because even though James was loving and kind to Atemu and Diana, he was mean as heck to Cheddar. Cheddar stood up only to topple over again because she was on her own ear again. Atemu smiled sympathetically, and helped Cheddar to her feet. No matter how much he loved the dog, he knew, deep down in his heart, that she wasn't very smart. She ran off to play.

Atemu stood up. He walked slowly to the back room of his apartment and poked his head in silently. He had spent a lot of money on this room. There were baby toys in two toy boxes, a light pink bookshelf with picture books, a baby walker, a playpen, and in the back, a light pink crib that matched everything else in the room. In the crib was Diana, sleeping silently wrapped in a light pink flannel blanket. Atemu smiled to himself and took his head out and closed the door gently. He walked back to his couch and sat back down.

On his mantle, in a glass box was his dagger that he had received from Typhoon. His looked around his apartment. Everything he had bought with money he had earned. Sure he didn't have a lot and some of it wasn't very good, but it was his. He lay back. James leapt onto the couch and curled into a tiny ball on Atemu's chest. Cheddar crawled onto the coffee table and then jumped onto the couch. She flopped down on Atemu's leg and began to snore shortly afterward.

Atemu's eyes began to feel heavy. He yawned, causing James to follow Atemu's inflating and deflating chest. He looked around his apartment one more time.

"I'm home."

-

- - -

-

**The end. **

**We made it! Give yourselves a round of applause. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to thank everyone who added me to his or her favorite list whether it was favorite story or favorite author.**

**There will be a sequel as many of you may have guessed, but only when I finish writing it. **

**Once again, thank you all and until next time.**


End file.
